Hanayo and the Seven Princes
by sweetknife55
Summary: When Hanayo gets an email saying that she's been invited to Saotome Academy, μ's tells her to go and she gladly accepts the offer. Although, her first day is not what Hanayo expected it to be. She's surrounded by seven guys that will lead to what will happen in the future. What will happen? Will romance be blooming in Hanayo's heart? [Hanayo x STARISH]
1. Prologue: Hanayo's First Day?

**Okay, I was listening to some Utapri drama CDs and I kept picturing Hanayo from Love Live! School Idol Project instead of Haruka. I thought it was cute, so I decided to make a crossover. R&amp;R for more chapters~**

**P.S: At one point in this chapter, everything's in 3rd person. Try not to get confused since every chapter will be in Hanayo's POV.**

**WARNING: Hanayo is a little OOC in this chapter. In later chapters, she'll be a little OOC, almost to the point to being like Haruka, but I'll try to keep her IC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Love Live and Utapri! I don't own Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE (HANAYO MIX)! They all belong to their right owners!**

* * *

It was another bright Saturday morning and it was another day in March. Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan are graduating today and it'll be the day when μ's will be disbanding. Just when I was about to text Rin-chan, I saw that I got an email from an unknown person.

"Huh?" I tilted my head then I read the email. "Hanayo Koizumi, I've been listening to μ's for sometime and I've taken a liking to you," I read the email aloud then scrolled down. "Which is why I'm inviting you to attend Saotome Academy in April. I hope to see you there! -Shining Saotome."

I stared at the email with a blank expression then I quickly got dressed and ran out of my house. I quickly dialed everyone's number with a pale face.

"Kayo-chin, are you-"

"E-Emergency! E-Emergency Rin-chan!" I yelled to my best friend.

"Eh?! Should we meet in the clubroom?" Rin-chan asked and I heard Maki-chan sigh.

"Hanayo, calm down," Maki-chan told me.

"Hanayo! Why did you call us on the day of our graduation!?" Nico-chan asked, slightly annoyed. "Actually, what is it...? It better be good..."

"I'm sure Hanayo has a good reason, Nico." Eli-chan told my senpai.

"Why don't we meet up in the clubroom and Hanayo-chan can tell us there." Honoka-chan suggested.

"That seems like a good idea," Umi-chan agreed. "We can talk before Honoka, Kotori and I have to set up the ceremony."

I stopped and took a deep breath before saying, "O-Okay!"

"We'll see you guys there!" Kotori-chan happily said.

"Bye!" Nozomi-chan happily said as I hung up.

I read the email again and I sighed. _Why me...? Did Shining Saotome watch us perform? _I asked myself as I waited for Rin-chan to arrive.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rin-chan, Maki-chan and I were walking to the club room and I explained to them that I got an email to attend Saotome Academy.

"Kayo-chin, you should go!" Rin-chan exclaimed then smiled.

"Rin's right," Maki-chan nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't turn this invitation down."

"Invitation to what?' Honoka-chan walked up to us with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan.

"Kayo-chin got an invitation to attend Saotome Academy!"

"E-Eh?!"

Maki-chan, Rin-chan and I turned around and saw Nico-chan standing behind us with a surprised expression on her face.

She walked towards me, placed her hands on my shoulders then said, "YOU SHOULD GO TO SAOTOME ACADEMY!"

"Nico-chan, why are you-"

"Kotori," Nico-chan looked at Kotori-chan and said, "It's a school for people to be idols or composers. If Hanayo got an invitation to Saotome Academy, she should go!"

"Shouldn't we see what the school is like?" Umi-chan asked then Nico-chan slammed the door to the clubroom open.

Nico-chan walked towards the computer then started typing "Saotome Academy" in the search bar. "This is what Saotome Academy looks like."

She showed us a picture and we looked at the picture in amazement. It was so big and amazing!

"Amazing! Kayo-chin should go!" Rin-chan repeated her words from earlier.

"The school looks like a boarding school," Maki-chan pointed out.

"If she goes, she'll be living there." Umi-chan finished Maki-chan's sentence then looked at me. "Hanayo, are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't know…" I replied, "I just want to know why Shining Saotome picked me…"

"Kayo-chin, you're adorable! I think that's why Shining Saotome wants you to go!"

"Maybe it's because her voice is sweet?" Kotori-chan tilted her head.

"According to the website, the entrance exams were over since January." Eli-chan suddenly showed up and said, "Maybe Shining Saotome watched us perform at Love Live back in December and he kept watching until the very end."

We all looked at Eli-chan and I thought that might've been the answer. _Maybe that could be it… He chose me after watching us perform at Love Live and he kept watching until he decided which one of us should go… _I thought to myself.

"How about we go see the school sometime later this week or we all go next month." Nozomi-chan suggested then smiled. "All Hanayo-chan has to do is reply saying that she wants to look around the school before making her final decision."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." Maki-chan agreed.

"Hanayo-chan, do you agree as well?" Honoka-chan asked then looked at me. I nodded then she smiled. "Alright! We all talk it over after the ceremony!"

Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan left the club room, leaving me alone with Rin-chan and Maki-chan.

"We should go as well," Maki-chan said then started walking out of the room. "You can ask while we walk there."

"Let's go, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan said then ran out of the room.

I followed my best friend and I looked at the email again. "Okay!" I quietly said to myself then started replying to the email. "May I take a look around the school before I make my decision?" I said out loud then sent the message.

"We'll go once he replies back!" Rin-chan said and I smiled a little.

"O-Okay!"

* * *

In a certain office at Saotome Academy, a certain someone reads the message Hanayo sent him.

"I'll let her come," Shining Saotome said then started laughing.

"Shining, what are you planning to do if Hanayo-chan attends here?" Ringo Tsukimiya asked Saotome.

"It won't be me who will be doing anything," Saotome said, "Miss Koizumi will be the one who will decide what she'll do here."

"So, you're going to let her come?"

"Yes. I wonder what experiences she'll get when she gets here."

* * *

The graduation ceremony went really well. The second years, and the first years sang a song for the third years. It was a beautiful moment. Although, after the ceremony ended, I got a message and my face turned pale again.

"Kayo-chin, is something wrong?" Rin-chan asked and I showed her the message. "Miss Koizumi, you may come to explore the school if you want. Although, I want a response by April 4th." She read the message word after word then smiled. "Let's go tell the others!"

"No need, we heard you." Eli-chan said and the two of us turned around and saw our friends.

"Let's go see the school!" Honoka-chan yelled then smiled.

"Maki-chan, can you give us a ride there?" Nozomi-chan asked Maki-chan and she frowned.

"F-Fine, but this is the only time I'll be doing this."

* * *

About two hours later, we managed to get to Saotome Academy and it was bigger in person than a picture! It was amazing!

"So cool!" Rin-chan and Honoka-chan both said in awe.

"Harasho…" Eli-chan muttered something in Russian.

"I-Is this even a school…?" Umi-chan asked while blinking a few times.

"It is," Nico-chan said then looked at the gates. "Let's hurry up and explore this place." She said then walked through the gates.

The rest of us followed Nico-chan as we glanced at everything that's around us. We all split into groups of three after we got to the doors to the school. Honoka-chan was with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, Eli-chan was with Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan, and lastly, I was with Rin-chan and Maki-chan.

* * *

Rin-chan, Maki-chan and I decided to explore the first floor and the cafeteria.

"It's even bigger on the inside than the outside!" Rin-chan said in awe.

"It _is _pretty impressive." Maki-chan nodded in agreement.

"Let's go this way!" Rin-chan pointed to the right then ran off.

"Hey Rin, don't run off without us!" Maki-chan yelled at the direction where Rin-chan's heading and followed her.

"R-Rin-chan, Maki-chan, d-don't-"

I ran after Maki-chan and Rin-chan, until I ran into someone and landed on the ground.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

I looked up and I saw a tall guy with red hair. He had his hand out and I firmly grabbed it and he helped me up.

"I-I'm sorry..." I quietly apologized.

"It's alright," He said then looked at me. "I'm-"

"Kayo-chin! Hurry up! We're going to meet up with everyone soon!"

"Sorry Rin-chan!" I apologized to my friend then looked at the guy. "Sorry, I have to go." I apologized to the guy before I ran towards Rin-chan.

Once I caught up to Rin-chan and Maki-chan, we walked into the cafeteria and I felt like I was in heaven!

"Look how big this place is!"

"Rin, calm down!" Maki-chan lightly scolded Rin-chan, sighing a little in the process.

"Maki-chan, this place is bigger than your vacation homes!" Rin-chan pouted a little then looks at me. "Kayo-chin, you're lucky that you got invited here!"

"You wanna deal with the fact that this place has girls _and _guys?" Maki-chan looked at Rin-chan and asked her.

"But," I spoke up then remembered what I read on the website before we left. "On the website, I read that love is forbidden here. So having guys and girls interacting with each other and trying not to love someone here might be hard..."

"But writing love songs is okay?"

"I think so, Maki-chan." I nodded after replying to Maki-chan's question.

A minute later, I received an email from Shining Saotome and I stared at it for a while.

"Kayo-chin, is something wrong?"

"Song... He wants me to sing one song..." I mumbled a little.

"Well, let's look for his office and you can sing one of the songs we have." Maki-chan suggested then walked towards the exit.

Rin-chan and I followed her and we saw a guy with blonde hair and glasses.

"Um, do you-"

"Cute," The guy said which threw Maki-chan off a little.

"Are you talking about Kayo-chin," Rin-chan pointed at me, "Or Maki-chan," then she pointed at Maki-chan, "Or me?" She finally pointed at herself and asked the guy.

"Her," The guy pointed at me and I blinked a couple of times.

"Wh-What?!"

"Hanayo, we have to get going soon." Maki-chan reminded me and I nodded.

"Before you go," The guy said then hugged me. "You're so cute!"

"E-Eh?! H-Help me!"

"Hey, let go of Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan pleaded then tried helping me.

"Natsuki!"

I turned to where someone was yelling from. Rin-chan and Maki-chan turned over to where I was looking at and we saw a small guy wearing a hat.

"Kayo-chin, look! He looks adorable!" Rin-chan pointed at the guy and complimented him.

"I'm not adorable!" He yelled at Rin-chan.

"Maki-chan, he sounds like you." Rin-chan and I looked at Maki-chan and we both said, "We've found your twin."

"I-I don't have a twin. And he doesn't act like me." She said, "In my opinion, he acts a little more like Nico."

"Um, can you put me down?" I asked the tall guy politely after I remembered we have to see Shining Saotome.

The tall guy gently set me down then Rin-chan grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Well that was fun!" Rin-chan exclaimed happily.

"Those two were definitely something..." Maki-chan sighed. "I bet those two took the entrance exam."

"You think I might run into them if I attend here?" I asked Maki-chan.

"If they passed the exam, then yes."

"Maybe Kayo-chin will be like a princess!" Rin-chan teased me a little.

I shook my head and said, "I-I doubt I'll be a princess, Rin-chan!"

"Let's hurry up and find Saotome's office." Maki-chan reminded us then walked ahead.

Rin-chan and I followed her until we ran into the others. The three of us explained where we're heading. After explaining our situation, the others decided to follow us.

* * *

"While Rin-chan and Maki-chan saw two guys, Hanayo-chan saw three guys?" Honoka-chan asked, tilting her head slightly.

"So, one acts like me rather than Maki?" Nico-chan asked, frowning a little.

"We didn't say that, Maki-chan did!" Rin-chan corrected Nico-chan.

"I think Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and I passed by Saotome-san's office." Kotori-chan told us.

"Then let's head there." Eli-chan said, "Show us the way you three."

We all followed Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, and Umi-chan. So far, we haven't seen a guy as we were walking which made me a little happy.

"I'm surprised that none of us have ran into a guy." Nico-chan bluntly said.

"The cards says that we'll find one soon." Nozomi-chan said while holding one of her Tarot cards. The picture is a guy and a girl with a heart around them and it said "the Lovers" on it.

Nozomi-chan was right. We stumbled upon a guy; but this time, the guy had short dark blueish purple hair. Although, he didn't look at us or anything. He just walked by without saying anything.

"He looks mysterious." Umi-chan said.

"What's his problem?" Nico-chan frowned and asked, feeling a little annoyed.

I took a closer look at the guy and I gasped a little. I looked at Nico-chan and said, "I-I think that's HAYATO!"

Nico-chan took a closer look then shook her head. "That can't be him. I mean, HAYATO's all happy and cheery. But he looks too uptight."

"That also sounds like you." Maki-chan bluntly said.

"No it doesn't!"

"Found it!" Honoka-chan announced then pointed at a door with a sign saying "Saotome's Office" on it. "We've located-"

"Kotori found it first, but those two were talking so much, nobody paid attention." Umi-chan corrected Honoka-chan's sentence.

Suddenly, the door opened which caused Honoka-chan to scream a little then land on the ground. A lady poked her head out and saw Honoka-chan on the ground.

"Sorry," The lady apologized. "I heard a lot of noise outside and I see..." She said then stared at all nine of us then smiled. "The members of μ's!"

"You've heard of us?" Eli-chan asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes! Where is Hanayo-chan at?"

"H-Here!" I slowly held my hand up and the lady walked up to me and dragged me inside. "S-Someone help me!"

I pleaded but, the lady shut the door then looked at me again. "Hanayo-chan looks even more adorable in person than the videos." She said.

"T-Thanks..."

"Shining, she's here now." The lady said then looked at a guy that's in front of me.

I looked at the guy and he started laughing. He then turned around and grinned after looking at me.

"Miss Hanayo Koizumi, I'm happy to see you," The guy, Shining Saotome said, "Well, have you made your decision?"

I didn't say anything. I thought it over for a minute then I looked at Saotome-san and nodded.

"I-I'm going to... Attend here!"

"Hanayo-chan, aren't you already a School Idol?" The lady asked me. "You're also a member of μ's so, why do you want to attend to this school other than Shining inviting you?"

"Um..." I started saying then looked at the lady. "We had our graduation ceremony this morning... Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan graduated... And we all agreed that μ's will be gone forever..." I said, "μ's is not μ's without Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan... Also," I added then paused. "Ever since I was little, I wanted to be an idol. I became an idol, but it didn't last long... If I attend this school, I-I'll be an idol! To show everyone that even though we disbanded, there's a piece of μ's left in my voice and songs!"

I took a deep breath after explaining why I wanted to be an idol; I let it out then started singing.

_**Rather than this time we have now I want to take hold of a new dream.  
If we can be assertive and fly off, OK My Life!  
Our desires are too big, aren't they?  
Even if we try to reach for them they're so high and so far.  
But let's go and take a hold of a bright new tomorrow  
and make them all come true!**_

_**Yes, just by believing**_  
_**we can steadily advance forward. You too!**_

_**I don't need an answer because I already know**_  
_**that the place we wish for from our hearts is the same!**_  
_**Searching for it and never giving up**_  
_**no matter what happens is our challenge.**_  
_**Our spirits won't go down**_  
_**we'll continue to fly while it's still hot!**_  
_**I love your unwavering eyes when you talk**_  
_**about what you admire… I love them!**_

After singing, I looked at Saotome-san and he grinned again. I was a little confused as I stepped back a little.

"Miss Koizumi, that was amazing!" He said which made me sweat a little. "I'll see you again in April!"

"O-Okay!" I nodded then left his office with sweat dripping down my face.

I looked up and saw the others, smiling at me.

"Hanayo, I hope you have a good time here." Eli-chan told me.

"Yeah! What you said makes me so happy!" Honoka-chan nodded and told me in an excited way.

"Kayo-chin, good luck!"

"Hanayo, you better not make a fool out of yourself." Maki-chan warned me.

"Good luck, Hanayo-chan." Kotori-chan and Nozomi-chan both said.

"I guess make everyone smile," Nico-chan told me. "And make everyone remember us through some of your songs."

I nodded then looked at everyone. "I-I will! I hope you guys will give me your support!"


	2. 1: The Start of a New Goal

**Alright, here's the second chapter. There's some 3rd person view parts around the beginning and at the end but that's it. Who should Hanayo end up with? I had about half of STARISH introduced in the last chapter and the rest are introduced in this chapter. I'm curious because of something Nozomi says near the end. Tell me your answer by review, PM or poll (that I will put on my account soon). Okay, adios! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Love Live and Uta no Prince-sama! I don't own Aishiteru Banza~i either. I own the story! All rights go to their owners!**

* * *

It was April 1st, school starts in three days and since the academy has a dorm building, Rin-chan's been helping me pack up most of my belongings before we meet the others.

"I can't believe you're leaving soon." Rin-chan said as she placed a set of my clothes into a box.

"I know," I agreed with her then sighed. "I'll be missing you guys..."

"I can come by on Sundays!"

"Really?" I asked Rin-chan, tilting my head slightly.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'll bring Maki-chan and the others!"

I smiled then said, "Thanks. I'll have to ask though."

"Okay!"

* * *

We continued packing my stuff and we only got a quarter of my belongings all packed. My mother came up and gave us drinks as we were taking a break.

"Those three guys we saw..." I started muttering a little. "I feel like I'll see them again..."

"It'll be alright," Rin-chan smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"Let's go meet up with the others!" Rin-chan stood up and said happily.

"U-Um, I want to stay here and continue packing..." I told my best friend and she smiled a little.

"Okay. I know everyone will understand."

Rin-chan gathered her things then walked out my room. I watched her leave then I looked at a picture of μ's winning at Love Live; then I looked on my bed and saw two uniforms. One I wore when I attended Otonokizaka Academy, and the new uniform I'm going to wear to Saotome Academy.

_I've made my decision... I can't go back and change it. _I told myself then folded my Otonokizaka uniform and put in one of the boxes. _I will remember everything when I attended there. _I smiled then tried on the uniform for Saotome Academy.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I grinned happily. The uniform was a green blazer, a white blouse, a red ribbon, and a orange checkered skirt. I buttoned up the blazer and wore black tights underneath the skirt and I smiled.

_I look amazing! _I complimented myself then saw something on my blazer. It was an emblem. _What's this for? _I asked myself then remembered that the uniform also came with classroom arrangements and dorm room number. I saw the paper on my desk then read it. "A Class? I'm in A Class with Ringo Tsukimiya as my teacher?" I tilted my head then looked at the paper for my dorm room number. "Room... 202?" I looked confused then sighed.

I took off the uniform and put my original clothes back on. I went downstairs and set the uniform on top of the washing machine then I walked out.

* * *

As I walked towards the usual meeting place that μ's would always go to. Although, as I was walking there, I saw a black cat with emerald eyes.

I kneeled down and petted the cat's head. "Are you lost?" I asked the cat and it started purring. "I have to go," I said as I stood up. "I'll come back and give you food." I promised the cat then walked away.

* * *

When I walked inside the burger joint that my friends and I would normally go to, everyone saw me walk in with pleased yet bewildered looks on their faces.

"Kayo-chin, why are you holding a cat?" Rin-chan asked me, tilting her head to the side.

"I found him on my way here and he followed me here." I explained what happened.

"What are you going to do with him?" Umi-chan asked me and I didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure. I don't even what his name is."

"Name him Kuppuru!" Honoka-chan suggested and we all looked at her with a confused look on our faces. "What? He looks fluffy. And he's black!"

"I like that name." Kotori-chan agreed with Honoka-chan while smiling.

"But that's an odd and strange name..." Nico-chan groaned a little.

I smiled then started petting Kuppuru. "I like that name." I said happily.

"Well, it's decided then." Eli-chan smiled then looked at me. "Are you prepared?"

"Well, almost," I said, "I still have a lot of stuff to pack. Although, I won't pack all of my stuff. Rin-chan's been helping me."

"Be prepared, Hanayo-chan." Nozomi-chan warned me then held a card with a person, traveling somewhere with "Fool" written on it, then she held the Lovers card in her hands. "You'll be faced with many challenges, and you'll be dealing with a certain amount of guys who might have romantic feelings for you." She told me. "That's what the cards says."

"O-Okay."

"Hanayo, we plan to see you on Sundays and hold video chats on weekdays after school." Maki-chan told me.

"We want to see how hard you're working." Eli-chan added.

"If your roommate is there," Nico-chan said then did her signature pose, smile and slogan. "I'll show him or her-"

"That we care a lot about you, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan cut Nico-chan off.

I smiled then said, "Thanks. I'll tell you everything after class on the first day."

"That's good!" Honoka-chan smiled then stood up. "Maybe we can-"

"I doubt that the third years would want to perform again..." Umi-chan cut Honoka-chan off. "Besides, μ's disbanded after the graduation ceremony and I don't think Hanayo wants everyone that she used to be a School Idol since she's _going_ to be an idol."

"You're right." Honoka-chan rubbed the back of her head then sat down again.

"Although, maybe we can make a comeback concert at one point with Hanayo-chan in the future." Kotori-chan suggested.

"Then you'd have to go to Saotome Academy," Nico-chan said then frowned. "We can't do it since we're going to different universities and we're not School Idols anymore."

I stood up and said, "I'm gonna head home and continue packing."

"Okay, tell us if you need help." Honoka-chan told me and I saw the rest of μ's smile at me.

"Okay!" I nodded then walked out of the joint.

* * *

I walked towards my house while humming to one of μ's songs. As I was walking home, I saw a guy with blue hair walk past me and I tilted my head; but I just kept walking.

When I arrived home, Kuppuru jumped out of my arms and he ran off. I waved goodbye then I walked inside.

* * *

A certain red hair guy was listening to START:DASH as he was walking home.

"I can't believe that μ's won the Love Live," Otoya Ittoki muttered to himself then heard Hanayo's voice. "Her voice is familiar... I wonder if I met her before..." He pondered for a bit.

* * *

"Hey hey, Syo-chan," Natsuki Shinomiya walked up to his friend, Syo Kurusu and smiled. "Do you wanna listen to μ's with me?"

"No," Syo bluntly objected. "The people we saw last month was probably μ's and I don't want to hear them."

"Why do you think we saw μ's last month?"

"We only saw a quarter of μ's," Syo corrected himself. "The other six were probably there, but we didn't see them."

"Then it wasn't μ's." Natsuki said as he listened to Wonder Zone. "It could've been a coincidence."

"I guess so..."

* * *

After giving an interview as HAYATO, Tokiya Ichinose kept thinking about μ's, but more towards Hanayo. _Is she going to be like me...? _He asked himself then sighed. _I saw that girl last month… _

* * *

Three days has passed and it was the day I have to leave for Saotome Academy. I took a quick look around my room and smiled. I ran downstairs and saw my friends outside. Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, and Maki-chan were wearing the Otonokizaka uniform while Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan wore their casual clothes and they all smiled at me.

"Good luck at Saotome Academy!" They all told me and I nodded.

"T-Thanks!" I thanked them.

"How about we all take a group picture and I'll send it to everyone later today." Rin-chan suggested and we all nodded.

We all took a picture and after that, my mother drove me to the school.

"Hanayo," My mother spoke up and I looked at her. "You know everyone's gonna miss you."

"I know," I said, "But I have a piece of everything that I'll miss." I smiled then I told my mother to stop since we were close to the school. I got out of my mother's car then waved goodbye to her before I started walking towards Saotome Academy.

As I walking, I saw a black limo park next to me and I was confused. A guy with long orange hair came out and looked at me.

"Are you heading to Saotome Academy?"

"U-Um, y-yes..." I nodded slowly and he grinned at me.

"How about we walk there together." He suggested and I blushed a little.

"S-Sure." I nodded again then I started walking.

The guy and I walked towards Saotome Academy without saying anything to each other. It was a little awkward, but when we arrived, girls were staring at us which made it even more awkward.

"I-I'll see you around!" I told the guy then I ran off.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket and when I took it out, I saw I got a text from Rin-chan.

I smiled when I read the text. It said, "Good luck, Kayo-chin! We'll see you soon." It also had a picture attached to message and it was the group picture we all took before I left.

"I'll see you soon..." I muttered to myself as I set that picture as my background.

"Um," I turned around and saw red hair girl standing behind me and I looked confused. "Are you Hanayo Koizumi?" She asked me and I nodded. "Oh good! We're roommates and classmates!"

"We are?"

"Yeah," The girl nodded. "I'm Tomochika Shibuya."

"Nice to meet you Tomo-chan." I smiled after she greeted herself.

"I have a question," Tomo-chan said then asked, "Why did you walk to school with Ren Jinguji?"

"Who?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Hanayo, you don't know him?"

I shook my head and Tomo-chan just smiled. "Well, I won't ask you again. Let's just get to the entrance ceremony."

"Okay!"

* * *

The two of us started walking to the entrance ceremony and we talked about various topics. One of them was how I got to this school since I didn't show up to the entrance exams. I told her I got an invitation and she said I must be special. Before I said anything, we arrived at the entrance ceremony.

"Hanayo, let's both do our best." Tomo-chan encouraged me and I nodded.

As the ceremony started, there was supposed to be a speech from Saotome-san, but he didn't show up which caused me to be confused a bit worried after I met him.

"Music from the heart," I heard Saotome-san say from somewhere. "μ's had songs that came from the heart… Aim to beat μ's songs!"

_Aim to beat μ's songs?! _I looked shocked after I heard Saotome-san say that. I saw him come down from the air and I looked completely confused yet upset that he wants the students to beat μ's songs. _I won't beat our songs. I-I guess I'll show everyone that μ's is still around and still amazing. _I felt determined as I watched the entrance ceremony.

"I bid you good luck!" Saotome-san told everyone at the entrance ceremony and he suddenly vanished.

"μ's? He wants us to beat μ's?" Tomo-chan tilted her head. "I've heard their songs but, you have to train super hard to be at their level."

"Everyone…" I muttered to myself, remembering the times I spent with everyone. I lifted my head then smiled. "Tomo-chan, let's go."

"Okay, Hanayo."

* * *

Once Tomo-chan and I arrived in A Class, I quickly texted everyone with a pale face.

Eli-chan texted back saying, "We'll talk it over later today."

I sighed, relieved that Eli-chan said something that made me feel a little relaxed.

"Hanayo, are you okay?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

"Your name is Hanayo?" I turned around and I saw the same red haired guy I ran into last month. I nodded and he smiled. "I'm Otoya Ittoki."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back and I heard my phone vibrate again.

"Did someone text you?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

I read the text and it was from Honoka-chan. She said, "What Eli-chan said! It's probably nothing!"

"It's just from a friend." I said then closed my phone.

"Hanayo!"

I saw the same tall blonde hair guy from last month and he was going to hug me again, but someone pulled me and I was now in the arms of the guy with blue hair I saw the other day.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes! T-Thanks!" I nodded then thanked him.

"Sorry, you just look adorable," The blonde haired guy apologized then looked at me. "You just look like a μ's member."

"I-It's a coincidence!" I said then forced a smile. "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Natsuki Shinomiya." The blonde haired guy introduced himself.

"I'm Masato Hijirikawa." The blue haired guy introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you both."

The lights suddenly switched off and I saw the pink haired lady from last month. _The lady from last month is Ringo Tsukimiya? And she's my teacher? _I asked myself and Ringo-sensei winked at me.

"Good morning everyone!"

I quickly sat down in my seat then realized that my teacher was a former idol. _I wish I can tell Nico-chan... I bet she'll be amazed! _I thought to myself then smiled.

"I'm Ringo Tsukimiya and I'll be your teacher!"

The whole homeroom period was about Ringo-sensei talking about what this school is about. Saotome Academy is for people who want to be an idol or a composer. After about an hour has passed, the bell rang and I think it was time for lunch.

* * *

Tomo-chan and I left the classroom and entered the large, heaven like cafeteria.

"So amazing! This school is so big and we have this amazing cafeteria," Tomo-chan said in awe. "I wonder if I'll get lost…"

"I might be the one who gets lost…" I quietly mumbled then smiled at the bento box my mother packed for me before we left.

"Did you make that?" Tomo-chan asked, obviously looking at the bento box.

I shook my head and said, "My mother made it for me before I left."

"That's nice of her," Tomo-chan smiled then walked off. "I'm gonna get lunch. Can you find us a spot to each?"

"S-Sure!" I nodded then looked around. I smiled when I found an empty table and ran towards it. _One step closer to talk to the others… And to eat rice! _I thought happily, but I slipped over my shoes and I thought I was gonna fall on the ground again.

"Save!"

I felt someone's arms around me and I blinked a couple times, bewildered by what happened. I turned around and I saw the blonde guy with the hat.

"T-Thanks, Maki-chan's twin!" I thanked the guy and I realized I called him by the name Rin-chan and I called him when we first met him.

"I _am _someone's twin, but not this Maki-chan's." The guy frowned then smiled. "You're okay right?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded then smiled back.

"I found her first, Ochibi."

The blonde guy frowned and then I turned around and saw the guy with the long orange hair, Ren Jinguji. Before I can say anything, I got a call from Rin-chan and I answered it and walked towards the table I wanted to go to originally.

"Kayo-chin, you have lunch right?" Rin-chan asked on the other end.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You do too, right?"

"We do," I heard Maki-chan's voice in the background.

I smiled as I opened my bento box with one hand. I also heard Honoka-chan's, Kotori-chan's and Umi-chan's voices in the background.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, tilted my head as I started eating my rice.

"We're just playing Old Maid!" Honoka-chan replied and I heard Umi-chan shout "again" in the background.

"We're still gonna chat later tonight, right?" Kotori-chan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I have to tell you guys something important and I want everyone to hear this."

"I'm sure Eli, Nozomi, and Nico will remember," Maki-chan said, "So you don't have to worry for a while."

"Okay!"

"We'll chat with you later, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan said happily and she hung up.

I hung up as well then closed my phone. Tomo-chan walked towards me and I smiled.

"Geez," Tomo-chan said as she sat down. "I kept hearing Jinguji-san say "She's mine, Ochibi" since he was behind me in line… I wonder who he was talking about..."

_I-I got a feeling that he was talking about me… _I sighed as I ate my rice again.

"This is crazy…" Tomo-chan sighed then looked around. "There's so many guys here…"

"Is that a problem?" I asked her as I tilted my head.

"Not really," Tomo-chan said then looked at me. "Who knows, they can be the _Princes of Song _or something."

"So, what does that make μ's?"

"μ's has nine members, right?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded. "Well, I see six guys so far, but maybe μ's could be the _Princesses of Song _because they won the Love Live."

_I don't really think we're exactly princesses… _I thought to myself. _I can see A-RISE being the princesses since they won the Love Live the first time… _I added to my train of thought, even adding our rivals, A-RISE.

"Well, we'll have to do our best here for a while." Tomo-chan said and I nodded. "Alright, let's get going!"

"O-Okay!"

* * *

After the day was over, I unpacked about half of my belongings, wore my pajamas, took my contacts out and replacing them with my glasses.

"I'm not gonna finish by tomorrow…" Tomo-chan groaned as I took out my uniform from Otonokizaka Academy and two picture albums.

"Which school did you go to?" Tomo-chan asked.

"I went to Otonokizaka Academy last year." I replied as I took out two picture frames. One was me and Rin-chan when we were kids, and the other one was μ's winning the Love Live. "U-Um, can you keep a secret?" I asked as I got a text message from Nico-chan.

I walked over to my laptop and quickly went to video chat as I waiting for Tomo-chan to reply to my question.

"Sure, why though?"

As the video chat came up, I saw the rest of my friends. I smiled but that smile turned into a panicked expression. "E-Emergency!" I yelled out.

"What is it?" Eli-chan asked.

"S-Saotome-san…"

"Hurry up and spit it out already, Hanayo!" Nico-chan frowned and scolded me.

"S-Saotome-san wants the students to make better songs than μ's!" I yelled out which caused a bit of silence for a brief second, then everyone became shocked.

"But μ's is μ's! No one can make better songs than what Maki-chan and Umi-chan can do!" Honoka-chan yelled.

"Hanayo," I turned around and Tomo-chan looked at me wide eyes. "The secret you were going to tell me was that you're a member of μ's?"

I nodded and I looked at my friends and they smiled.

"Tell her Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan told me and I nodded.

I turned around, took a deep breath then said, "Y-Yes, I was once a member of μ's! But μ's disbanded as of March!"

"Was that why Saotome invited you to attend this school?"

"Yes and no," Nico-chan replied for me.

"Even though μ's disbanded," Honoka-chan started saying.

"I don't think everyone knows that." Umi-chan said.

"Which is why Hanayo-chan went to Saotome Academy," Kotori-chan said then smiled.

"To show that even though we've disbanded," Maki-chan continued.

"There's a piece of μ's left." Eli-chan added.

"That's Hanayo-chan's goal." Nozomi-chan finished the sentence.

"And Kayo-chin wanted to be an idol ever since we were little!" Rin-chan added that last part.

I looked at Tomo-chan then walked over to one of the boxes and opened it up. Inside was costumes that we've worn to our live shows. I smiled then said, "Do you believe me?"

"I do," Tomo-chan said then smiled. "I can tell that you want to do this because you want to show everyone that μ's is still fresh in people's memory with your voice."

"T-Thanks, Tomo-chan!" I thanked Tomo-chan then closed the box.

"Why does he want to do that!?" Nico-chan started complaining. "I mean, what's gonna happen!? Some group of guys show up and make a song that'll make people happy or something!?"

"The cards say that it might happen," Nozomi-chan said, "But they also said that the future for a group of guys rests in Hanayo-chan's heart."

I smiled as I sat in front of my laptop again. I took a deep breath then let it out and started singing the song we sang at the graduation ceremony.

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**I'm glad we're here,**_

_**I'm glad the both of us are here!**_

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**This just started, so treat me well tomorrow too!**_

_**This isn't our goal yet.**_

The rest of my friends smiled then they started singing Aishiteru Banza~i as well.

_**Come!**_

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**Have the courage to not give up!**_

_**Let's enjoy ourselves here right now!**_

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**You can work harder now so wave good-bye to the past**_

_**and face forwards!**_

* * *

As μ's all sang a melody together, Otoya was unpacking his stuff, but also trying to start a conversation with his roommate, Tokiya. But, Tokiya didn't talk to him which made Otoya pout a little.

* * *

Natsuki was trying to have Syo wear some kind of costume, but Syo kept telling Natsuki that he didn't want to and things ended in Syo wearing a pink frilly dress.

* * *

Masato and Ren didn't talk to each other. Masato was writing the kanji for beginning of the goal while Ren was playing darts.

* * *

As μ's slowly wrapped up the beautiful melody to Aishiteru Banza~i, a certain brown haired figure was sitting on a tree branch, watching Hanayo sing with her friends.

"My sweetheart, we'll see each other soon," He said then smiled. "Hanayo Koizumi, goodnight."


	3. 2: Love marginal's BNM

**Sorry it took a while to post this. I had this done for a while, but I've been too lazy and I got a new phone. That aside, you know how they have those... I guess you can music videos in the anime for the guys' songs? Well, I tired doing that and my god it's awful (in my opinion). I hope its actually not awful. Well, Hanayo sings two songs, but one is with a higher pitch and the other is at a lower pitch. Try listening to them actually. I'm gonna stop rambling so you can read. Oh and Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the songs: Brand New Melody, Korekara no Someday (HANAYO Mix) and Love marginal (HANAYO Mix)! They go to their owners! I own the story!**

* * *

The first day passed and today was the first actual day of class. I-I'm nervous! All of these students are serious with beating μ's!

I walked into A Class and everyone looked at me; some with stares, few with glares. I quickly sat in my chair and started looking for Rin-chan's number.

"Hanayo."

I screamed a little then I turned around and saw Tomo-chan standing in front of me with a shocked look on her face.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized then closed my phone, feeling a little guilty. "Y-You scared me…"

"What were trying to do?" Tomo-chan asked, tilting her head a little.

"I was looking for Rin-chan's number," I replied, "That is, until you scared me…"

"Sorry," Tomo-chan apologized then smiled. "I can see that you and your friends get along really well, since I sort of met them last night."

I nodded as Tomo-chan sat in her seat. "They're amazing! I hope I can see them soon!" I said, smiling back at my red headed roommate.

I then saw Otoya-kun and Shinomiya-san walk towards us and I greeted them happily. I looked around for Masato-san, hoping that I would also greet him, but I decided to wait a little longer.

"Good morning!" Ringo-sensei walked in and greeted us happily.

_Yesterday was just knowing what the school is about. I wonder what today's gonna be like… I hope it's nothing that'll make me nervous… _I thought as I slowly took out my glasses and put them on.

"Today, we're gonna talk about our first assignment that you guys will be doing," Ringo-sensei started saying then smiled. "We will be doing a recording test!" He said happily. "You'll be paired up with either an idol or composer and you two will work together to make a song!"

_I wonder what who I'll be paired up with. _I thought as I listened to the explanation.

"Composers will be composing the song while the idols have to create the lyrics," Ringo-sensei continued and my eyes widen when I heard that idols have to write the lyrics to the song.

_Umi-chan is the one who usually writes the lyrics… I wonder if she can give me some advice. _I pondered for a bit then started writing some ideas for lyrics.

"Oh, but there's a rule I forgot to mention," Ringo-sensei spoke up and I started paying attention again. "Love is forbidden here! Whoever violates this rule will be expelled without hesitation."

Hearing those words reminded me about that rule. I even remember Maki-chan asking me if writing love songs is allowed. I quickly hid the lyric ideas and sighed deeply.

"Hanayo-chan," Ringo-sensei looked at me and smiled. "Mind singing a song for us? I love hearing your voice!"

I'll do it, but I don't know what song to sing… I suddenly remembered the first song I sang after I joined μ's. I stood up and started singing _Korekara no Someday_.

_**If we can make our feelings become one,  
things will somehow end up well!  
It's only a small strength  
but there's a dream I want to cultivate!**_

**_So many things I don't understand,_**  
**_I don't even have a map in my pocket…_**  
**_But one step at a time is fine, right?_**  
**_Let's move forward heads held high!_**

**_What will you do if you mess up and trip?_**  
**_How about smiling? Use your smile and have fun!_**  
**_Don't worry and use your true honest voice._**  
**_one, two, three, four_**  
**_Everyone, over here!_**

**_Someday, our dreams will come true._**  
**_Someday, let's believe that they will reach._**  
**_That's right we can't stay crying because_**  
**_there's still so much much much much fun from here on!_**

I finished and Ringo-sensei smiled at me. "Just hearing your voice makes me think of an angel! But, _they _also sound like angels." He complimented my voice, along with my friends then winked at me.

Class ended after an hour later. I was paired up with a girl in A Class and she didn't like me, so I'm really nervous on what the song will be. Tomo-chan and I were gonna get lunch until I heard a familiar voice.

"Kayo-chin!"

I turned around then I was hugged by Rin-chan and I smiled back. "Rin-chan, this is a sudden surprise." I said as I hugged my childhood friend back.

"Hey Rin, don't go leaving me outside!" Maki-chan ran towards us with a frown.

"Sorry sorry," Rin-chan apologized then looked at Maki-chan. "But we came here by ourselves and I missed Kayo-chin."

"It's only been a day though…" Maki-chan sighed then looked at me. "If you're wondering why Rin and I are here is because we got a power outage at school, so they canceled school."

"I see but," I nodded as I listened then tilted my head. "Where's Honoka-chan and the others?" I asked curiously. I knew that Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan are busy with school, so I doubt they're able to visit me unless it's a Sunday and not busy; but I was wondering where Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan went.

"They wanted to see if they can help restore the power," Rin-chan answered my question. "So they went to the school with the rest of the student council. But they said hello and they're looking forward to seeing you on Sunday!"

I smiled then looked at Tomo-chan. "Rin-chan, Maki-chan, this is my roommate, Tomochika Shibuya."

"Is this the girl that we saw yesterday?" Maki-chan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes!" I nodded.

"Does she-"

"I know," Tomo-chan cut Maki-chan off then smiled. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Yay!" Rin-chan smiled then looked at me. "You have lunch right?" She asked and I nodded. "Let's go and eat together!"

"Do you want to come as well, Tomo-chan?" I looked at Tomo-chan and asked her kindly.

"Yeah," She nodded. "It's my chance to get to know your friends."

"Let's go!" Rin-chan cheered happily and started dragging me.

* * *

Tomo-chan and I led to the cafeteria and had lunch together. The students walked by and glanced at us, but none of them asked if they were part of μ's or not. After we finished eating, I told Rin-chan and Maki-chan to go back to our room until class is over. My two friends walked away while Tomo-chan and I walked back to class.

* * *

After class was over, I pulled out my phone and texted Rin-chan. _Rin-chan, class is over. I'm gonna head back to my room unless something happens. If something does happen, I'll tell you. _I texted her and after it sent, I closed my phone then stood up.

"Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun behind me with a smile on his face. I smiled back as I took off my glasses.

"Do you wanna work on lyrics together?" Otoya-kun asked and I looked confused.

"But our composer hasn't given us the song yet." I said, tilting my head a little then I remembered something. Umi-chan used to write the lyrics without the song being fully composed yet and they would always fit the song. I smiled then nodded, saying, "I-I'm okay with it, Otoya-kun."

Otoya-kun smiled back then grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" He shouted then started dragging me.

"D-Don't drag me…! U-Um… S-Someone help me…!"

* * *

Otoya-kun and I were sitting on a bench underneath a tree and the two of us were trying to come up with lyrics. As I was trying to come up with lyrics, I was listening _baby maybe Koi no Button _with Otoya-kun to see if anything can pop into our heads.

An idea came into my head and I jotted down the beginning of the song; although, after I was down, I slowly became embarrassed by the lyrics and I was gonna erase it, but I kept going and the blush on my face deepened.

"Hanayo," Otoya-kun turned to me and I quickly hid my notebook and looked back. "Why are you hiding your notebook?" He asked me and I didn't answer.

"U-Um…" I stuttered then stood up. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" I told him then ran away.

* * *

I ran all the way to my room and when I opened the door, I saw Rin-chan and Maki-chan talking to Tomo-chan.

"Oh? Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan looked at me and smiled. "Why is your face red?" She asked, pointing at my blushing face.

"Did you already write your lyrics?" Tomo-chan asked me and I nodded. I handed her my notebook and she read the lyrics with a smile. "This is pretty good." She complimented.

"R-Really?"

"Hold on, you should ask Umi-chan for some tips on writing lyrics," Maki-chan suggested. "It might come in handy."

"I could always ask her," I mumbled then looked at Maki-chan. "But I think I'm fine. If Tomo-chan thinks it's good, I'm okay with that."

Rin-chan and Maki-chan smiled then walked towards the door.

"We're gonna leave," Rin-chan said then hugged me. "We'll come back on Sunday with everyone else!"

"Don't say that out loud when we're gonna be around people," Maki-chan sighed. "But since we've came here, nobody has asked if we were _you-know-what_."

"I guess not a lot of students here watched the Love Live performance." I said then Tomo-chan looked at me. "I-I mean, I was once a member and I'm attending here and no one has noticed."

"Maybe," Tomo-chan said, "It's possible that people noticed you, but decided to keep quiet about it."

"Either that or," Maki-chan added then dragged Rin-chan towards the door. "People here are pretty stupid."

"Maki-chan, don't be mean." Rin-chan pouted then smiled at me again. "See you on Sunday, Kayo-chin!"

I waved goodbye to my friends with a smile and I've noticed that I've calmed down and I was no longer blushing.

"I hope the others come," I happily said, "I can't wait to see them now!"

"Well first, we have to get through the first week." Tomo-chan reminded me and I nodded. "So, let's get working on our lyrics!"

"I have mine halfway done," I reminded myself. "But let's finish it up so I won't have to worry."

As we were writing lyrics, Tomo-chan and I were watching A-RISE's second Love Live performance and they were singing _Shocking Party _before μ's sang _Yume no Tobira_. Just watching them made me remember how amazing A-RISE's performance was and I just scribbled the last part of my lyrics.

"Hanayo," Tomo-chan called my name and I looked at her. "A-RISE is good, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"They're too good…" I said, "But μ's good too."

"Yeah." Tomo-chan nodded and she stood up. "Let's get to bed." She said as she stretched her arms out.

"Okay, but," I nodded then stood up as well. "I have to ask the Shinomiya-san something really quick."

"Alright." Tomo-chan said and I left the room.

After I left my room, I just stood there: realizing that I don't know where the Shinomiya-san's room is at. I ended up walking down the halls and going to the guys dorm, hoping that I'd run into someone.

* * *

As I entered the boy's dorm, I walked down the halls, wondering if I'll run into someone. _I should just go back to my room... _I thought to myself until I ran into someone.

"Hanayo?"

I looked at the familiar person and I smiled when I saw the person's face. "Hi Otoya-kun!" I greeted the red headed guy happily.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask Shinomiya-san something," I replied then sighed. "But I should forget it and head back to my room."

"We can go there together!" Otoya-kun suggested and I nodded.

"Alright!"

The two of us headed to Shinomiya-san's room. I was glad that Otoya-kun knew where his room was; but I figured he'd know since they live under the same roof.

Otoya-kun opened the door and said, "Natsuki."

"Sorry for the in-" I walked in the room and I saw that Shinomiya-san was holding his roommate's arms. "Um... What's going on here...?" I asked. I pictured Nozomi-chan groping Nico-chan's breasts before midterms started; I'm not sure why but, I feel like Shinomiya-san and his roommate are like Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan. Or Honoka-chan and Umi-chan.

* * *

"Writing lyrics?" Shinomiya-san asked Otoya-kun while drinking tea.

"Yeah," Otoya-kun nodded, "Got any ideas?"

"I would ask the stars to help me!"

"T-The stars?" Otoya-kun asked, flinching a little after hearing Shinomiya-san's response.

"Yes! The stars!" Shinomiya-san nodded, looking quite happy.

_I don't think the stars can help write lyrics... Unless you're writing them at night. _I drew sweat and thought to myself, picturing Umi-chan writing lyrics.

"Don't listen to Natsuki."

Otoya-kun and I looked at Shinomiya-san's roommate with confused looks on our faces.

I was gonna say something, but my phone started rumbling in my pocket. I picked it up and saw that Eli-chan wants to video chat with me. I opened the video chat on my phone and smiled when I saw my friend's faces.

"Kayo-chin, where are you at?" Rin-chan asked me, noticing that I'm not in my room.

"I'm in-"

"Aw! Syo-chan looks adorable!"

I looked up and saw Shinomiya-san taking pictures of his roommate, who was wearing a frog hat. I couldn't help but laugh since it was not only adorable, but kinda funny at the same time.

"Hanayo-chan, what's so funny?" Kotori-chan asked and I walked towards the two blonde roommates and sat next to Shinomiya-san's roommate.

"Aw! He looks adorable!" Honoka-chan complimented with a big smile on her face.

"H-Harasho..." Eli-chan muttered something in Russian.

"Don't call me adorable!" Shinomiya-san's roommate yelled at Rin-chan.

"Calm down…" Nico-chan said, quite annoyed. "We just complimented you… What's so bad about calling you cute or adorable anyways…?"

"Syo-chan's short," Shinomiya-san answered Nico-chan's question with a smile. "He looks like a girl which makes it adorable!"

I stood up and smiled at the two. "I-I see." I muttered then walked towards the door. "Well, since Otoya-kun left already," I said, seeing that Otoya-kun had already left. "I should go back to my room."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow!" Shinomiya-san waved at me and I waved back.

"Before you leave," The short blonde roommate stopped me from opening the door. "I'm Syo Kurusu," He introduced himself.

"Oh yeah; I'm Hanayo Koizumi." I remembered that we haven't introduced each other, so I introduced myself.

"Who are your friends?" Kurusu-san pointed at my phone, with my friends on the screen. "They look familiar."

"That is something you shouldn't know." Maki-chan bluntly said then exited the chat.

"Good luck, Hanayo." Eli-chan encouraged me then exited the chat.

"Nico Nico Ni! Goodnight Hanayo-chan!" Nico-chan did her slogan plus hand motion before exiting the chat.

"We'll see you on Sunday." Honoka-chan and Umi-chan said then they both left the chat.

"The cards say that love is coming your way soon, Hanayo-chan," Nozomi-chan said then smiled. "Well, good luck and we'll see you on Sunday!" She said then left the chat.

"Goodnight Hanayo-chan!" Kotori-chan said goodnight to me and left the chat.

"Goodnight, Kayo-chin! We're rooting for you!" Rin-chan said happily then left the chat.

Shinomiya-san smiled as I opened the door and left their room. As I walking back to my room, I stopped once I entered the girls dorm.

_I-I forgot to ask Shinomiya-san my question! _I remembered then sighed. "I'll just wait until tomorrow…" I groaned as I slowly walked back to my room.

* * *

The next day, I sat in my chair and saw that Nozomi-chan texted me.

_Good luck, Hanayo-chan. I hope your songs will be good like ours. _The text said and I smiled.

_Thanks, Nozomi-chan. _I texted back then closed my phone.

"Hanayo," Tomo-chan called my name and I looked at her. "Are you nervous?"

"A little…" I muttered a little then looked up and saw something on the board that made my eyes widen.

"_Sounds like a professional"_

"_Looks like a member of μ's"_

"_Not wanted here" _

Those were the words that made me stand up. I knew that the school was going to be hard, but I never expected to be something like this.

"Hanayo…" Tomo-chan looked at me and I frowned.

"I'M NOT A MEMBER OF μ's! DON'T ASSUME THAT SOMEONE LOOKS LIKE A MEMBER OF μ's!" I yelled out angrily then ran out of the room.

"H-Hanayo!" Tomo-chan called my name, but I already left the room.

* * *

I ran all the way towards the grassy fields of the school. I sat on the grass and sighed.

_I was a member… But we disbanded… _I thought to myself then buried my face in between my legs.

"Meow."

I looked up and I saw a familiar looking cat in front of me. I smiled then picked up Kuppuru.

"Kuppuru, did Rin-chan and Maki-chan bring you here yesterday?" I asked the cat as I slowly started petting him. "I wonder if I should say that μ's disbanded and ask my classmates if they're sure if I look like a member of μ's, despite the fact that I am." I pondered to myself as Kuppuru licked my fingers.

"Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun running towards me.

"Oh, hi Otoya-kun." I stood up and sighed.

"People have been saying that ever since you sang the song yesterday, you used to be part of an idol group, like μ's." He told me and I shook my head.

"I'm not a member," I told the red head. "My friends are and they told me they disbanded."

"They did?" Otoya-kun tilted his head and I nodded.

"I came because I wanted to be an idol since I was little." I told my friend why I came here. "In fact, everyone has a reason for coming here. I'm not sure why they're picking on me…"

"We all know μ's," Otoya-kun said then looked at me. "I'm guessing that they assumed that you're part of it because your voice sounds like one of the members. And you look like that same member as well."

_T-They know! I should start wearing my glasses more often now. _I thought to myself then chuckled a bit. "Makes sense. I mean," I said then smiled, with my eyes sparkling. "One of the students here looks like HAYATO! Nico-chan and I have been watching his concerts ever since he debuted!" I said in great detail then looked down in embarrassment. "S-Sorry... I kinda got carried away..."

"It's alright," Otoya-kun said then stood up. "Well, let's get working on our song!"

I nodded, but as I stood up, I started singing the melody part for _Aishiteru Banza~i_ out of the blue. Then I started picturing Otoya-kun's song and started singing a melody.

"Hanayo..." Otoya-kun looked at me, obviously surprised then I covered my mouth.

"S-Sorry..." I apologized then sighed. "That came out of nowhere..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked then smiled. "That was amazing!"

I smiled back then bowed. "Thanks." I thanked my red headed friend.

"But," He added then looked at the sky. "It just needs the lyrics." Otoya-kun said then slowly started singing.

* * *

_**Carried on this melody created by two,  
it seems like the future is overlapping with today.**_

Otoya and Hanayo were writing lyrics together. Otoya tried looking at what Hanayo wrote, but Hanayo blushed then hid the lyrics so Otoya wouldn't see.

_**Firmly without changing, like this phrase,  
I don't want let this go.**_

Otoya begged to look at the lyrics, but Hanayo kept refusing every time and eventually gave him a peek. Smiling happily, Otoya snatched the sheet out of Hanayo's hands and started reading them. Hanayo still felt a bit embarrassed then took the lyrics away from Otoya's hands and hid them in her pocket which made the red head pout.

_**We two who've stumbled and fallen will continue on  
towards tomorrow.**_

The two took a walk the next day, but Hanayo had her glasses on and the two were practicing their songs. Otoya was playing his guitar while Hanayo was cleaning her glasses and singing her friend's song for fun.

_**If you're not here, even the things that lie before me  
are full of noise.**_

They eventually swapped roles and Otoya was practicing his song while Hanayo started was trying to come up with a dance routine for the song. While Otoya was still wearing his uniform, Hanayo was wearing workout clothes she wore when she first joined μ's.

_**Let's ask God to stop time.  
Time Leap &amp; Feed Back, jeez!  
Though I've already let out a sigh,  
I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes!**_

Several days later, Otoya was now in a recording room, singing his song with Hanayo watching him. Hanayo started shaking and getting nervous since she was after Otoya. The red head looked at Hanayo and she gave him a nervous smile in return, which caused him to blush a little.

With a full-throttle smile, let's aim at tomorrow.  
Make a 1000% spirited peace sign!  
I'll say it this time, that two-word phrase.  
My heart just can't help but Fly!  
I'm captivated by you.

* * *

"Otoya, that was amazing!" Ringo-sensei complimented then looked at me. "Hanayo-chan, are you ready?"

I nodded nervously then walked inside the recording booth after Otoya-kun walked out. I put the headphones on my head then took a deep breath. I heard Ringo-sensei say start and I slowly started singing the song, but with a somewhat lower voice.

* * *

"_**I'll get on first, okay?" I smiled from inside the train**_

_**while my lips tremble a bit**_

_**and a painful feeling runs through me.**_

Hanayo was walking down the halls of Otonokizaka Academy with the uniform on and sighed. She wore the red ribbon that all second year students wear there then walked out of the school and saw Otoya waiting for her with a smile.

_**I want to at least convey my feelings for you.**_

_**If I could do just that**_

Hanayo smiled as she walked towards him. On the rooftop, the rest of μ's watched Hanayo and they all smiled. Otoya took Hanayo to Saotome Academy and then the rest of the guys walk towards the two and smile at Hanayo.

_**I won't need to write your name**_

_**on the window with my breath.**_

Otoya held his hand out for Hanayo to grab; Hanayo was about to grab it, but didn't and looked down. Although they weren't there, Hanayo imagined the rest of μ's giving her a push and Hanayo grabbed Otoya's hand. He smiled then took her inside the school with the rest of the guys following them.

_**I want to be a clear blue me.**_

_**But as long as we're friends I won't be able**_

Hanayo was lost in her thoughts as she looked out the window as she was now being dragged by Otoya. She sighed then smiled a little as she looked at the other four guys that were next to her.

_**to hide my beating heart when I'm in front of you.**_

_**I don't want anyone to notice.**_

All six of them were now on the rooftop and Hanayo smiled, remembering the times she spent with μ's practicing on the rooftop, even having a live show on the rooftop as well.

_**Let me go back to being a clear hearted me!**_

_**You're my friend, but I came to love you**_

Hanayo turned to the guys and gave them a smile of happiness. She then blushed a little then ran towards the door to get to the rooftop and started running to the girls dorm.

_**and I can't hide it anymore… I can't forget it!**_

_**Keeping this a secret, I lean on the window…**_

Hanayo unlocked the door to her room and threw her body on her bed then made a heart on her pillow with her finger as she sighed.


	4. 3: μ's Reunion

**Happy very belated New Years! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I was gonna post this before the new year, but a certain someone (thanks Matthew...) pushed me off the computer and I couldn't finish until now. Well, since I have a three day weekend, I'll make it up by posting another chapter later today when it's morning or on Monday. Well, I'll let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Utapri and Love Live! Characters and songs (Knocking on the mind &amp; Bokura wa Ima no Naka de) go to their owners! I own the story!**

* * *

I was looking for my name for my recording test results. I finally found my name and by it, I saw a 85. I smiled a little then sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I passed." I said then I heard footsteps walking towards me.

"Hanayo," I turned around and saw Tomo-chan behind with a smile on her face. "The two of us passed!"

"You passed too?" I asked and she nodded. "Yay! The two of us passed!"

"You're friends are still coming, right?" Tomo-chan whispered and I nodded.

"Eli-chan suggested that we all spend time together after class." I whispered back. "They all promised not to sing too."

"That's good."

"Hanayo!"

Tomo-chan and I stopped whispering and saw Otoya-kun running towards us.

"Isn't this great? We all passed!" He said and I nodded.

"It's amazing," I said. "Although my lyrics were kinda girly..."

"It's fine, Hanayo." Otoya-kun smiled at me. "I thought-"

"Oh there she is. Hanayo-chan!" I turned around and saw Honoka-chan hug me. "Surprise!"

My eyes widen then I saw my other friends walk towards me.

"Honoka, you caused everyone to look at us..." Umi-chan sighed as she told Honoka-chan.

"But Umi-chan, we haven't seen Hanayo-chan in a while!"

"It's alright." I said, drawing some sweat then smiled. "I missed everyone as well."

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan said that they'll show up later." Rin-chan told me then smiled. "Kayo-chin, let's have some fun!"

"Um, we have class to go to though..." Tomo-chan spoke up then smiled. "It'd be nice if we can all spend time together after class gets out."

"I guess that works." Maki-chan nodded. "Rin and I will take the third years to your room."

"Thanks Maki-chan!" I thanked Maki-chan and she blushed a little.

"I-It's nothing much..." She said then walked away.

Rin-chan had Honoka-chan, Umi-chan and Kotori-chan follow her and they walked away.

"They look familiar…" Otoya-kun muttered. "Where have I seen them before…?"

"W-We should head to class!" I suggested then walked away.

* * *

Class ended and I was a little depressed. I kept hearing my classmates whispering, saying that I talked my way into becoming a student here since I was friends with μ's. Being friends with μ's is true since we were school idols, but we're more than school idols, we were best friends. I didn't want to hear anymore rumors, so I left the classroom.

As I was walking to my room, I was reading the email Saotome-san sent me. It was about the invitation to this school. I sighed, wondering what would happen if I didn't accept the invite.

"Hmm…" I closed my eyes and started thinking. "I guess I wouldn't have met the guys or Tomo-chan…" I mumbled a little then smiled. "I should hurry and get back to my room!"

* * *

I unlocked the door to my room and I saw no one inside. I suddenly became nervous as I threw my bag on my bed and dashed out of my room. As I was running, I got a text from an unknown person with the subject titled "Love Live! Idol Debut". My eyes widen and I wanted to find the others as soon as possible.

"R-Rin-chan! Honoka-chan! Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Maki-chan!" I called out my friends' names. "E-Emergency!"

I ran past a music room and I heard someone playing the piano. I ran back then walked inside the room and saw Hijirikawa-san playing the piano. He looked at me then stopped.

"Need something?" He asked and I shook my head.

"N-No! I-I'm sorry for interrupting!" I apologized then walked out of the room and continued searching for everyone. _Where did everyone go? _I asked myself as I arrived outside.

"There you are! Where did you go?" I saw Rin-chan and she ran towards me. "Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan just arrived and they're waiting for you in your room with the others."

"O-Oh! W-Well…"

"Hmm?"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Rin-chan and I arrived in my room and I told everyone about the email I got. Tomo-chan entered the room and looked confused on why we were all freaking out.

"Idols getting a debut concert?! That means…" Nico-chan yelled out then became lost in thought.

"It says, "School Idols who want to debut as actual idols must either perform an original song if the group hasn't entered previous Love Live events or the school idols must attend either Saotome Academy or Raging Academy. If a school idol does not wish to debut may continue being school idols until they graduate." So, does that mean we can't try to debut?" Eli-chan read the message out loud then asked.

"I don't think so, it'd be a miracle if we'd could debut." Umi-chan said then sighed. "We have a shot, but Hanayo has greater chance of debuting than we do."

"I say we let Hanayo-chan debut and not interfere!" Honoka-chan suggested.

"Are we gonna do that?" Maki-chan asked Honoka-chan. "That might put a ton of stress on Hanayo if we don't support her along with Shibuya or that one guy we saw earlier today."

"That's true…" Kotori-chan looked down then said, "Why don't we sing a little song? It might help-"

"Then people would know that we're here." Nozomi-chan cut Kotori-chan off then looked at me. "Hanayo-"

Before Nozomi-chan could say anything, I was shivering out of fear. I pictured my classmates whispering about why I came here or how I got here despite the fact I never took the entrance exam. The stress made lose consciousness and I landed on the ground.

* * *

"Hanayo!" All nine of the girls in the room looked at Hanayo, who suddenly passed out.

Nozomi picked her up and set her down on her bed. "She might've collapsed due to too much stress."

"I heard some of our classmates spreading rumors about Hanayo," Tomochika informed the eight girls. "Since Hanayo got a good score on her recording test, our classmates are saying that she had connections upon entering since none of us saw her at the entrance exam."

"Um, Tomochika," Umi looked at Tomochika then asked, "Doesn't anyone know that Hanayo was once a member of μ's?"

"I don't think so." Tomochika answered. "But maybe they did some research and found out she's the same Hanayo Koizumi from μ's."

"I'll go make something for Hanayo-chan so when she wakes up, she'll eat." Nico said then walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna explore the school a little more." Maki said then walked out of the room.

"Then the others and I will keep an eye on Kayo-chin!" Rin said then sat next to Hanayo.

* * *

Later that night, Otoya looked happy as he looked at Tokiya.

"Alright!" He said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Tokiya looked at his roommate and asked him.

"Well, Tomochika said that Hanayo passed out due to too much stress… So I'm gonna make something for her to eat!" Otoya answered. "Natsuki offered to help as well. He should be here soon."

Just as Otoya said that, someone on the other side knocked and when Otoya opened the door, Natsuki was "carrying" Syo.

"We're here!" Natsuki announced while his roommate was struggling to break free.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh? Syo, are you-"

"Oh come on!"

Natsuki and Syo turned around and the three guys saw a familiar short, black haired girl walking around the guys dorm at night.

"I've been wandering around this god forsaken school and I haven't found the kitchen! This shouldn't happen!" Nico groaned as she slowly walked down the halls.

"It's Nico-chan!" Natsuki let go of Syo then ran towards Nico and hugged her.

"Who's th-ARGH!" Nico turned around then is suddenly hugged by the tall blonde haired guy. "Who are you?! L-Let of me please!"

"Nico-chan looks adorable, even in person!" Natsuki said as he squeezed Nico.

"Natsuki, you should let go of her." Syo suggested then sighed.

Natsuki let go of Nico and she landed on the ground. Nico slowly stood up then sighed.

"Nico-chan, why are you here?" Otoya asked Nico then she smirked.

"Oh nothing much! Just walking around, trying to look for the kitchen since I can't find it after about 4 hours of searching for it." She responded then looked at the guys with a straight face. "Show me where it's located."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, the four were in the kitchen. Natsuki and Nico were busy cooking by themselves while Syo and Otoya were watching.

"I'm not sure about Nico's cooking, but you're about to witness what Hell looks like." Syo warned Otoya and he looked confused.

"Sorry Kokoro, I'll be coming home late. Can you tell Mom that?" Nico was on the phone while she cooking. "I have dinner prepared for you and the others in the fridge, so you can microwave it and I'll make it up for you three tomorrow."

"Nico-chan sounds so mature…" Otoya said in awe.

"Nico Nico Nii! I'll see you soon, Kokoro!" Nico said her signature slogan happily then hung up. She noticed Syo and Otoya looking quite surprised that Nico did her slogan which made her frown. "What? Say something." She said in her usual, less cheery way.

"Nothing!" Both Otoya and Syo flinched then shook their heads as Nico slowly went back to cooking.

After a couple of minutes, both Natsuki and Nico finished cooking. Nico went and called her sister again while Natsuki forced Otoya and Syo to eat his cooking.

"Cocoa? Hey, I'll be coming home soon! ...Yeah, I stayed because Hanayo-chan passed out. ...Don't make a mess or else!" Nico was talking to her brother then hung up and saw that no one was in the room. She walked outside and saw Syo on the ground with a green face. "I'm not gonna ask…"

"Nico-chan, want to try?" Natsuki walked up to Nico and offered his cupcakes.

"No thanks." She shook her head then walked back inside. She walked over Otoya then gave him some of the food she made for Hanayo. "Come back to life."

Otoya regain consciousness and he bounced back up. "That was delicious! Who made it?!"

"I did." Nico answered then walked outside with a spoon full of the same food. She fed it to Syo then walked back inside. "I'm trying to leave this place, but you guys are making such stupid mistakes like trying awful food."

"O-Okay." Otoya blinked then let Nico grab the dish and she walked out.

"See you guys on Sunday." Nico said as she walking away.

As Nico was out of the guys' sight, they couldn't help but stare at each other with blank expressions, aside from Natsuki who was smiling.

"That was the real Nico Yazawa…" Otoya muttered out.

"She was bossy and stubborn…" Syo grumbled then walked away.

"But Nico-chan is adorable!" Natsuki said then walked towards Syo.

_That was a member of μ's… I'm guessing those girls are μ's… But why are they with Hanayo…? ...Never mind. They're not μ's at all. _Otoya thought to himself then walked towards the dorms.

* * *

I woke up and saw everyone either standing close to me or sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry for passing out all of a sudden." I apologized as I sat up.

"It's alright Kayo-chin!"

"How about you eat, then you can get some more sleep." Tomo-chan suggested and I nodded.

"Geez… Passing out because your classmates are bashing about how you have "connections" or something." Nico-chan frowned and grumbled. "So what if you got an invitation, they should know the real reason why you came!"

"But then they would know Hanayo was a part of μ's." Eli-chan reminded Nico-chan.

"How about we all exercise tomorrow!" Honoka-chan suggested then smiled. "It'll be fun and we haven't done it in a while!"

We all smiled and I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," I said then looked at the college students. "Do you guys have classes tomorrow?"

"I only have one class to attend." Eli-chan notified me.

"I have none tomorrow since one of my teacher's broke a leg and my other teachers wanted to support her." Nozomi-chan told me.

"I can squeeze some time tomorrow, I guess." Nico-chan grumbled a little then smiled.

"We can meet at the rooftop once we're done!" I suggested. "Everyone usually hangs around the dorms, take walks outside, study, or hang around the cafeteria."

"Can I ask you guys something?" Tomo-chan spoke up and we all looked at her. "Can you guys perform one song tomorrow while you guys practice?"

There was some silence for a second then I saw my friends nod.

"It's a little risky since Hanayo-chan said that people usually walk around outside," Umi-chan said then looked at me then Tomo-chan. "But we'll sing quietly so no one can hear us. Does that sound with you Hanayo-chan?"

"I guess so…" I nodded then smiled.

"Alright! We'll leave you guys so you can sleep." Honoka-chan said then ran out of the room.

'We'll see you tomorrow, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan waved goodbye and the others followed while waving goodbye.

I waved goodbye then looked at Tomo-chan, who was smiling. "Let's go to sleep, Tomo-chan." I told her and she nodded.

* * *

The morning sun came up and Tomo-chan suggested that I not go to class because she doesn't want me to pass out from stress again. I thanked her for suggesting that and thus, I skipped class today.

Since I stayed in my dorm mostly all day, I wore the Otonokizaka Academy with the red ribbon. I quietly snuck out of my room then walked down the halls.

_I feel like a delinquent for skipping class… _I thought to myself as I sighed. I slipped my glasses on as I walking and I ended up outside of the dorm building. _I should get some vocal practice in before I'm caught. _I told myself then ran towards the school building and into an empty music room.

I looked around and I didn't see anyone which made me sigh in relief.

"Okay Hanayo! Calm yourself!" I encouraged myself then took a deep breath. I started shivering againg and I kept thinking about my classmates whispering about me. "I-I gotta calm down! Hanayo, you've been through worse situations than this! Think about having fun with the others!" I tried calming myself down.

It worked and I started singing the melody to _Aishiteru Banza~i_. I stopped when I heard the door swing open. I turned around and saw Hijirikawa-san nearby.

"S-Sorry! D-Did I do that!?" I apologized then bowed. I walked towards the door, but he grabbed my arm. I looked down then looked at Hijirikawa-san. "Do you need something?" I asked, but he didn't answer; he just let go of my arm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and I looked down. "You skipped class to practice?"

"I…" I hesitated on telling him why I skipped class. "I skipped class because… I-I passed out from stress and hearing our classmates whisper about me…" I told Hijirikawa-san my reason then smiled. "But, I remembered some of my hardships I faced prior to coming to this school."

"Koizumi," He called my name then walked towards the piano. "Do you know this song?" Hijirikawa-san asked then played a song I used to sing as a kid.

"I love this song!"

He continued playing the song on the piano and I listened. The way Hijirikawa-san plays the piano reminds me of Maki-chan. Once he was done, I smiled then started clapping.

"That was amazing, Hijirikawa-san!" I complimented then looked at the time. "I-I'm sorry, but I have somewhere to go!"

"Before you go," He said then I looked at him in confusion. "I want you to hear something."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay then."

Hijirikawa-san placed his fingers on the piano, then started playing it while singing.

"_**Wipe your tears." From the time things began to move,  
Like the thawing snow, the glimmer of the future shines bright.  
This dream is always knocking on the mind. Feel it.**_

I was listening to Hijirikawa-san while smiling. He sounded really cool, almost like Maki-chan or even Umi-chan.

_**On the corner of the asphalt, shivering in the icy darkness,  
An unafraid pure heart.  
Flowers are always looking up.**_

While I was listening, I pictured a girl with a guy, always sticking up to each other. They also share some feelings of love and that made me smile while blushing slightly.

_**No matter when, I don't want to forget it.  
That smile is my sun.  
Because the flood of love won't stop,  
I'm being filled with these feelings.  
I want you to let me stay by your side.  
Let's share what we "believe"…**_

After he finished his song, I clapped again then stood up. "That was amazing, maybe even better than what I can do." I complimented again.

"Why? Do you play the piano too?"

"Oh, no." I shook my head then smiled. "I meant the singing. I don't play the piano." I cleared the misunderstanding then looked at the piano and pictured Maki-chan playing _START:DASH_ with everyone watching. "One of my friends does and she's really amazing."

"I see," Hijirikawa-san said then stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hijirikawa-san!" I bowed then ran out of the room, remembering the promise my friends and I made to Tomo-chan.

* * *

I opened the door to the rooftop and saw Tomo-chan and the others, waiting for me. I was wearing my workout gear for the first half of my first year. My friends wore their workout gear from the first half of our time together as well.

"Kayo-chin finally made it!" Rin-chan squealed then hugged me.

"S-Sorry I'm late!" I apologized then smiled. "I wanted to get some practice in," I told my reason then looked down. "Everyone's point of view towards me is still fresh in my mind…"

"Don't get it to you." Maki-chan told me then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! Just picture all of our troubles we've been through!" Honoka-chan encouraged me and I smiled again.

"Oh, while I was practicing," I spoke up then added, "I saw Hijirikawa-san and he placed the piano. I thought he could be better than Maki-chan or about the same as her."

"Really?" Eli-chan tilted her head and I nodded.

"Well, let's get to the song now before it gets dark outside." Nozomi-chan suggested then smiled.

"Okay!" We all yelled out then got into our positions for _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de_.

* * *

Just as Tomochika pulled her phone out, her screen showed μ's in their Live Show outfit for _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de _during the Love Live while they're dancing the same routine as their encore performance during the finals.

**Ho &amp; U &amp; K: **_**Our honest feeling connects us together,**_

_**honest as they may be, our hearts will still clash.**_

**Ha &amp; R &amp; M: **_**But still, we want to continue seeing that grand dream!**_

_**It's right here, it just started!**_

_**(We know)**_

**E &amp; No &amp; Ni: **_**That it's not all fun and games, we're being tested.**_

_**(We know)**_

_**that all those hardships**_

_**(goes into)**_

**All: **_**and gathers in the future, creating and making us stronger!**_

_**(We're sure) we will continue to change (We'll be star!)**_

_**If we can each work hard for what we love,**_

_**that will be our new (place and) goal!**_

_**If we can continue to believe in what we love**_

_**we can (embrace) our excitement and continue forward!**_

_**Throw away that habit of being scared) with your special smile!**_

_**(We say goodbye to our weak selves) with our eternal smiles!**_

_**(Fly, soar, higher and higher!) We are in the now!**_

_**We've waited for our radiance!**_

* * *

"That was amazing!" Tomo-chan complimented as she set her phone down. "It's like I'm rewatching the finals."

"Well, we're not gonna do the Love Live again." I reminded my roommate and she smiled.

"Still, that was amazing."

"We should start heading out." Eli-chan suggested as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah, we have to start studying for our exams." Nozomi-chan nodded.

"We'll be back for sure soon!" Honoka-chan exclaimed and I nodded.

Everyone started walking towards the door and I waved them goodbye. As I saw my friends walk towards the gate, I saw Hijirikawa-kun nearby and I quickly ran to where he was.

He saw me run towards him and asked, "Who are they?"

"My friends." I said, completely out of breath.

"I see."

I looked at him with a confused expression then he looked at me again.

"I hope we can sing a duet together." Hijirikawa-kun told me and I nodded.

"I hope so too," I said. "I mean, your voice was amazing!"

"Thanks." He thanked me and I smiled at him.

"You're welcome!"


	5. Special: Mogyutto love de Sekkinchuu!

**Hola, bueno tardes/dias/noches! Como estas? ...Sorry, I had a written Spanish final today (which was the best because it was open notes!) Anyways, happy EARLY V-day~ Yes I did this ahead of time because this is obviously the next holiday. I gotta to say this, but this the chapter I had way too much fun on because there's some...excuse me, A LOT of hints on who Hanayo might choose that might affect the actual chapters. I hope you guys like an early V-day special because this chapter made me squeal so freaking much on a lot of parts. **

**P.S: This is obviously not part of the main chapters. In a way, it's like side story, but the hints will, like I said, affect the main chapters in a way that'll you find out once I finish Ren's chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both series! They go to their owners! I don't own the songs: Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchuu!, TRUST MY DREAM, Oresama Ai, and Kaze no Traveler! I own the story!**

* * *

_"U-Um…" I stuttered a little, holding their gifts behind my back. My head shifted a little to the right as I was trying to hide an obvious blush on my red cheeks. "I-I have something to give to you…" I said then looked at the guys whom I love a lot as friends then showed them their neatly wrapped gifts I was holding in my hands. "H-Happy Valentine's Day…!"_

* * *

It was almost time for class to start and I was having a texting conversation with Rin-chan, talking about various things.

"Hey Hanayo," I looked up and saw Tomo-chan, smiling at me. "Who are you texting? My guess is...Kotori."

I shook my head then smiled. "I'm texting Rin-chan." I answered then sighed. "Since that day is coming up, everyone is getting together and making something for their classmates. Rin-chan suggested that we get together and make something too!"

"Really? I never knew Rin is that type of girl."

"Rin-chan was a tomboy her entire life," I started telling our childhood together. "She would always wear pants instead of skirts. Although, we did a fashion show and we managed to change Rin-chan." I said with a smile. "We all think that Rin-chan is the girliest one in the group!"

"Now she wears skirts?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded. "I can picture Rin wearing skirts. She does look quite adorable in them."

"See, see!"

I smiled then texted Rin-chan what Tomo-chan just said now due to happiness. Soon after the message sent, I felt someone lift me up from my seat and I started panicking.

"S-Someone…" I muttered out then closed my eyes and squeezed them tightly. "S-Someone help me!"

"As usual, Hanayo-chan is too adorable!" I heard Shinomiya-san say then squeezed me.

"S-Shinomiya-san, p-please let go!"

Like a loyal dog, Shinomiya-san gently placed me back on the ground and I sighed in relief.

"Hanayo," Otoya-kun walked over with a smile on his face. "I was wondering if you-"

"Good morning!" Ringo-sensei walked inside with his usual smile.

"Mind telling me after class?" I asked the redhead and he nodded. "Thanks!"

"Okay! Before I do attendance, I have some exciting news to tell everyone!" Ringo-sensei started saying then clapped his hands together. "Class A and S will be writing a cute and romantic song for Valentine's Day!" He announced happily which made the class all excited. "It is also the only day that Saotome will allow love to get your heart swayed by certain people."

When Ringo-sensei mentioned certain people, he looked at me and I became flustered.

"So, get your thinking caps on and write a cute song that'll make him or her cringe with a heart-throbbing passion for your song!"

_A heart-throbbing song... _I repeated those words as the lecture goes on and on. _I should write some ideas and ask the others for their opinion during lunch. _

* * *

Just like that, class was over and I was heading to lunch with Tomo-chan.

"Thinking about the assignment?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

"How about pretending that you and a guy are dating!" Rin-chan suggested. I called Rin-chan help me come with ideas and I blushed deeply.

"N-No! I forbid myself from going down that path!"

"But Saotome's allowing love so we can come up with a song." Tomo-chan reminded me.

"Ssh! Don't tell Rin-chan!"

"Kayo-chin, I dare you to pretend to date someone until you can come up with a song!" Rin-chan forced a dare upon me and I nearly fainted.

"O-Okay..." I sighed and I can hear Rin-chan squeal in the background.

After agreeing to the bet, I pulled out some headphones and started listening to a song called _Kaze no Toraberā_. The song is sung by a male and a female and I can always picture the male part being any of the guys and the female part being me.

I shook my head then started thinking of lyrics while listening to the song.

* * *

**_**The two of us will throw our feelings out onto the wind,  
And create a path that leads to the future.**_**

Hanayo, a wandering girl stumbled upon a forest. Although, this forest was no ordinary forest. It was forest full of hope and dreams, waiting for the right person to come by and take them.

**_Another day, re-reading the same page;_**  
**_I only exist, there's true purpose in it._**

Hanayo's mouth dropped open. She was completely surprised that she ended up in a forest like this.

_**But today's different, I can finally say it,**_  
_**"Goodbye!" I waved to the boring, old me, and,**_

At the same time, the A and S Class boys also stumbled upon the same forest then looked at Hanayo.

Hanayo, on the other hand, smiled then took off her backpack and jacket, revealing a cute looking dress and flats. She then ran towards a bright orb that has "Idol" written on it then tried to grab it.

_**Now you and I must uncover,  
The things that we can never touch,  
Then I finally know that-**_

Following Hanayo, the guys also saw the orb then they all grabbed Hanayo and they all grasped the orb together.

_**Our dreams and, our hopes and, our loved ones,  
Will have already begun to sparkle like the stars above us,**_

Now suddenly out of the Forest of Hopes and Dreams, Hanayo is laying on the grass near Saotome Academy and is in the uniform for the school.

She opened her eyes then saw that all of the guys were around her. Hanayo just smiled then looked at the sky.

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, hand and hand,  
And create a path that leads to the future.**_

The young idol in training girl threw her hand in the air with a bright smile as the guys slowly woke up.

_**The blue sky reaches out farther than I can see,**_  
_**Bathing in the dazzling rays of the sun above.**_

Hanayo looked at Otoya, the first guy she met then smiled. Then her eye laid on Natsuki and Masato.

_**Taking in a breath, as deep as our lungs allow,**_  
_**Let run forward, bravery filling our souls.**_

After a while, Hanayo turned her back and saw Ren, laying rather close to Hanayo. Then she saw Syo laying next to Ren; but her eyes fell upon Tokiya who was also part of the guys.

_**You and I were born together and,  
We had a bond so strong,  
No other can compare.**_

Hanayo smiled then felt a tug from a certain redhead male. She looked down then he pulled her close to him.

_**The past and, the present and, the future all merge,  
And a single story's birth is the result of what occurred,**_

The other five boys pulled Hanayo away from Otoya and all Hanayo can do is laugh.

She then stood up and felt the wind blow through her clothes and hair. Hanayo then pointed at the rooftop then ran inside.

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, with out-stretched hands,  
And become travelers of the wind.**_

The guys followed Hanayo and once they reached the rooftop, they saw the rest of the all girl group, waiting for them.

_**If you begin to become weary, then,**_  
_**Let my arms comfort you, holding you as tightly as I can.**_

Ren knelled down and gave Hanayo a rose. Although she took the rose, Syo pulled the orange headed flirt from Hanayo then set his hat on her head.

_**Let me give you the strength to get back up,  
And using our powers, let's mold our tale as one,  
Our story will be heard by everyone.**_

While Tokiya just stood there, Natsuki gave Hanayo a big hug, nearly suffocating her in the process. Masato tried bringing Hanayo back until Otoya poked her cheek.

Hanayo's face turned red then watched her female friends run towards the door. Tokiya grabbed Hanayo's hand and quickly followed the girls.

_**Our dreams and, our hopes and, our loved ones,**_  
_**Will have already begun to sparkle like the stars above us,**_

Hanayo just smiled then slipped her hand out of Tokiya's grasp then caught up with her friends.

The rest of the boys quickly caught up to them, some because of jealousy. Although, once all six of the guys ran outside, they saw all nine girls in their costume for _Music S.T.A.R.T! _

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, riding the wind,  
And create a path that leads to the future.**_

While the girls did the dance routine for the song, the guys watched with smiles forming on their faces. As the song slowly reached its peak, a bright light covered Hanayo's eyes.

_**The past and, the present and, the future all merge,  
And a single story's birth is the result of what occurred,**_

In the morning sun, Hanayo was asleep on the grass near the lake. Hanayo blushed deeply when she saw Otoya not only sleeping next to her, but their hands were held together.

Once Otoya woke up, he smiled then leaned close to Hanayo and gave her a sweet, romantic, and everlasting kiss...on her lips.

_**Let the two of us go on an adventure, with out-stretched hands,  
And become travelers of the wind.**_

A bright shining light covered the scene, but the light turned into an orb. Among the other orbs, which had the memories that Hanayo experienced as a "traveler", there was one orb that was further away than the others. That lonesome orb happened to be an orb that had Hanayo and Otoya holding hands while looking at the moon.

The night sky soon became a pool of shooting stars. Then, the stars in the sky said, "Congratulations, Traveler. Go forth, and continue your adventure...and become a traveler of the wind." After the message disappeared, the Forest of Hopes and Dreams slowly faded away as well, leaving behind a picture of Hanayo and all of her friends, huddled close together.

* * *

The song slowly ended and I quickly sat up with a blushing face. _I-I can't believe I was thinking of something like that!_I thought as I slowly calmed down and saw that I haven't written any ideas for a song.

_S-Someone... Someone help me! _

* * *

Later that night, I had a video chat with my friends and I explained what I'm going through at the moment.

"Really?! Saotome-san's allowing that?!" Honoka-chan asked, clearly excited as usual.

"Since Rin suggest you pretend to date someone, you don't know who to date?" Umi-chan asked and I nodded. "As for the lyrics, experiencing what having a fake boyfriend can be the trick to come up with lyrics."

"Have you been listening to songs?" Maki-chan asked and I nodded again.

"_Wonder Zone_?" Kotori-chan tilted her head.

"I pictured Shinomiya-san..."

"_Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE_?" Nozomi-chan asked and I shook my head.

"I pictured Kurusu-kun..."

"_Aishiteru Banza~i!_"

"I pictured Ichinose-kun..."

"_Snow halation_?"

"I pictured Hijirikawa-kun..."

"_Baby maybe Koi no Button_?"

"I even pictured Jinguji-san...!"

I sighed then laid my head on the desk.

"How about that one song you like!" Rin-chan suggested and I shook my head.

"Otoya-kun..." I muffled out Otoya-kun's name, hinting that I pictured him as well.

"Hanayo," I felt Tomo-chan hand on my shoulder then looked at her. "How about we play a game."

"Game?" I tilted my head and she nodded.

"I'll tell the guys your situation and whoever confesses to you first, he'll be your fake boyfriend until the day Saotome say that love is forbidden again."

My face started burning then I lifted it up. I slowly nodded and I saw that my friends were smiling.

"Good luck Kayo-chin!"

"We'll be waiting to hear everything!"

I heard all of them wishing me good luck then they exited out of the chat.

"I'm really exhausted for some reason..." I muttered out as I closed my laptop.

"Well, let's go to sleep." Tomo-chan suggested and I nodded.

* * *

The next day, classes were suspended due to the assignment. I was walking down the halls with a notebook in my hands.

_Love... Love... Love... _I repeated the same words in my head to keep myself calm until one of the guys confesses to me.

I opened the notebook and sighed, seeing the title which is _Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchuu!_

"Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun with Kurusu-kun.

"Hi guys," I greeted them with a smile as I closed my notebook.

"Shibuya told us what's going on and," Kurusu-kun told me. "I love-"

"Hanayo, I want to-"

"I love you!" Both of the guys said at the same time and my face turned red fast.

"E-Eh?!"

* * *

"What?! They both said it at the same time?!" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded. "W-Wow..."

"W-What should I do?!"

"Date one a day?"

I threw my body on the bed then rolled around.

"R-Rin-chan... H-Help me!"

* * *

The next day, I took Tomo-chan's advice and I was meeting up with Otoya-kun. I clutched my notebook tightly as I waited for the red head.

"Hanayo," I looked up and saw Otoya-kun walk towards me with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry that I had you come out here..." I apologized quietly and he rubbed my head.

"It's alright."

I smiled back and the two of us walked around the school grounds. Since love was allowed for the time being, the two of us held hands and I was nothing but a nervous wreck.

"Are you alright, Hanayo?" Otoya-kun asked and I nodded.

"Y-Yes! Well, sort of..." I said then blushed slightly. "I-I never held a guys hand before... I-It makes me feel safe to be honest."

"R-Really?"

I nodded once again then I came up with lyrics. I smiled a little then sighed to let my worries out.

"I thought of something."

"Was it because I'm here?"

"That and," I said then looked at Otoya-kun, allowing him to see my blushing face. "I'm starting to experience what love is like." I added then smiled. "Thanks, Otoya-kun!"

"Y-You're welcome, Hanayo." Otoya-kun smiled back with a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

I moved closer then kissed Otoya-kun's cheek then slowly let of his big, yet warm hands then walked away.

"H-Hanayo!"

I turned around and saw Otoya-kun hug me then stroke my hair.

"I-I finished my song a while ago," He said and my eyes widen. "Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded then he moved away from me then smiled while he slowly started singing.

* * *

_**It's a dazzling Shining day! Running late and nearly missing the Last train  
Like a heart frozen in three seconds**_

_**With these vivid Searching eyes, what are these feelings?  
So that my throbbing heart won't be exposed…**_

_**Each distance is like one fret from a guitar**_  
_**With a tuning smile, are the preparations good? Are you ready!?**_

_**Trust myself! Let's join hands! Trust your dream, a world for just us two!  
The greatest Ride! The signal's All blue!  
Trust my song! Don't be afraid! The sky is endless! My heart's a Rave!  
Hey, let's go on a continuous sound! Come on, become the resounding wind!**_

_**Why is it? In the Missing time, you might become tense and angry  
If that time comes, please Remember the song that brought us together!**_

_**The tensing destiny, is this impulse fate?**_  
_**I fell in love after one measure!**_

_**The truth is, I want to treasure you even more, but**_  
_**I still can't control the volume of this awkward love... But I love you!**_

_**Believe myself! Let's kiss! Believe my dream! Look into my eyes!**_  
_**This love of overflowing so much!**_  
_**Believe your song! Hey, listen! Feel the beat of my heart! On the Stage of dreams**_  
_**Hey, let's fly over the rainbow! Come on, come along with me!**_

_**I'll swear here! To surely become a melody just for you,**_  
_**I will try to believe! Let's go towards a miracle just for two! Are you ready!?**_

_**Trust ourself! Let's join hands! Trust our dream, a world for just us two!**_  
_**The greatest Ride! The signal's All blue!**_  
_**Trust our song! Don't be afraid! The sky is endless! My heart's a Rave!**_  
_**Hey, let's go on a continuous sound! Come on, become the resounding wind!**_

* * *

After the song ended, I smiled, although no words left my mouth. I clapped then said, "Amazing! S-So amazing!"

"Really?"

I nodded then looked at my notebook and I ran off.

"H-Hanayo!?"

"I-I'm sorry! I want to get these lyrics as soon as possible!" I apologized then stated my reason. 'I'll see you tomorrow!"

* * *

"I draw closer to you with "love"... Because I love you…" I was writing my lyrics then smiled, but blushed at the same time after I saw that it was incredibly girly and embarrassing. "GAHH!" I squealed then cupped my cheeks. "I-It's too embarrassing!"

I sighed then looked at them one more time, wondering how it would sound like when I sing it. I looked up and saw that the sun's setting. I got up then walked back to the dorms.

As I walking back, I accidentally ran into someone as I was closing my notebook and it came out of my hands and landed on the ground. Thankfully it was still closed because I didn't want anyone to read it at all. As I was reaching down to grab it, a familiar hand with various bracelets already touched the book then gave it to me.

"You dropped this?" That familiar person happened to be Kurusu-kun and I snatched the book out of his hands so he wouldn't open it.

"S-Sorry for running into you, Kurusu-kun!"

"It's alright," He said then pointed at it. "What's in it?"

I looked down at my notebook then frowned a little. "I-It's something personal!"

"I-I see…"

"Anyways, I-I'll see you lat-"

As I was about to walk away, Kurusu-kun grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw that his face was red, almost like mine was two hours ago.

"I finished my song," Kurusu-kun started saying then he turned his head away from me. "W-Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded then he slowly let go of my arm. Kurusu-kun looked into my eyes then started singing.

* * *

Syo was walking around an unfamiliar town and he noticed two middle school girls run off to a nearby high school on a sunny day. Naturally, Syo followed them to know why those two girls were heading to a high school.

_**You smile innocently at this me who won't become meek  
If I'd realized it, you've always been there for me**_

As Syo came across the track field of the school, he saw μ's performing _Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE_ after the addition of Eli and Nozomi. He watched the school idols sing, but his eyes fell upon Hanayo.

_**Why not? What's with this heart-throbbing sensation?**_  
_**I've never had feelings this intense before, this beating shaking me**_

The song finished and the μ's girls walked back inside the school. Syo reached out for Hanayo, but Rin pushed Hanayo so with a smile on her face. All of the girls were giggling and cheering on how everyone did on the performance.

_**Just running away is something I don't understand!**_

"_**Don't give up!" That's my awesome self!**_

Syo looked down then walked towards the gate, although he stood by the gate to wait for Hanayo with his hand over his chest where his heart is at.

Once μ's came out, Hanayo noticed Syo standing by the gate then walked towards him. Syo saw Hanayo walk towards him then he grabbed her hand and ran off.

_**As far as it concerns me, everything I want's come true!  
This wish, the two of us'll walk all over it!**_

Hanayo was about to scream "help me" to her friends, but she saw Syo's blushing face then decided not to say anything.

**_Pretending is something I can't do, so I can't say if this'll work out, but_**  
**_If you say it's true, you're silhouette frantically encouraging me made me really happy_**

Once the two were away from the other members of μ's, Syo promptly apologized which made Hanayo smile then pet his head. This made Syo a bit irritated and snapped at Hanayo.

_**Love soul, without being able to hide this beating heart,  
It's so intense that just holding you close would seem scary…**_

Hanayo bowed multiple times while apologizing. Syo just sighed then grabbed Hanayo's arm and pulled her close to him.

_**Even if uneasy darkness closes in around you,**_  
_**You can't be hurt anymore!**_  
_**So I'll live by your side!**_  
_**It's so strong, I want to whisper of this love!**_

Hanayo blushed deeply then tried to escape but, Syo slowly calmed the school idol down by holding her hand and closing the barrier for them to kiss each other.

_**Just running away is something I don't understand!  
**_"_**Don't give up!" That's my awesome self!  
Even if we were to separate, it's so strong,  
I'll continue loving you!**_

The two smiled at each other and they closed the gap by kissing each other sweetly.

* * *

_Is this love magic? _I thought as I felt something warm pressed up against my lips. My eyes widen when I realized that Kurusu-kun kissed me. I blushed and my lips automatically decided to kiss him back which made me blush even more.

When we pulled away for air, I covered my face with my notebook then quickly ran away. "I-I'm sorry, Kurusu-kun!"

* * *

"Kayo-chin's probably the most luckiest girl ever!" Rin-chan squealed loudly as I had my face against my desk.

"R-Rin-chan!" I looked at my laptop screen and scolded Rin-chan while my face turned red.

"You held hands with one of the two guys and then you kissed one of them as well…" Maki-chan repeated those words to herself. "What are you in? A dream?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Oh! How are those lyrics!?" Honoka-chan reminded me then I sang the song to μ's.

Once I finished, they all looked at me with amazement then smiled.

"I like it!" Honoka-chan and Rin-chan both agreed on each other.

"I do too!" The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I'm extremely tired today as well…" I grumbled then sighed. "Should I sing the song to them tomorrow?"

"YES!" All of my friends answered and I surprised on how quick their response was.

"O-Okay…"

* * *

The next day came and it was Valentine's Day, the last day for love to be permitted. I sighed then looked around, desperately trying to find the two as quickly as possible. I had two neatly wrapped gifts in my hands, waiting for their owners to open them.

_My heart's pounding so much… I wonder who I really like…? _I thought as my heart started throbbing.

I saw the two guys talking to each other then I ran towards them. As I slowly approached them, my knees were shaking and I started to feel nervous. But I slowly calmed down then walked towards them.

"U-Um…" I stuttered a little, holding their gifts behind my back. My head shifted a little to the right as I was trying to hide an obvious blush on my red cheeks. "I-I have something to give to you…" I said then looked at the guys whom I love a lot as friends then showed them their neatly wrapped gifts I was holding in my hands. "H-Happy Valentine's Day…!"

"Aw, thank you, Hanayo!" Otoya-kun accepted his gift then smiled at me.

"Thanks, Koizumi!" Kurusu-kun accepted his as well with a smile.

"I-I also have another gift to give you…" I stuttered again then smiled. "Thanks for singing me your songs, so in return, I'll do the same to you." I said then ran inside.

* * *

The guys ran after Hanayo, but once they caught up to her, they found out that they were on the rooftop with Hanayo in a maid outfit. The song slowly started playing as Hanayo looked at the guys.

_**Well… (tightly…)  
I draw closer with "love"! (Closer!)  
Closer… (Because…)  
I'm stunned and flustered!  
(*glomp!)**_

_**Well… (Tightly..)**_  
_**it's a "pure" adventure! (Closer!)**_  
_**Closer… (I knew it…)**_  
_**It's a pure love!**_  
_**(*glomp*)**_

_**You're more fidgety than usual,**_  
_**cuter than usual.**_  
_**What should I do with this "love" "love"**_  
_**Because…**_  
_**(Today) won't come again…**_

_**Can't I believe**_  
_**in the magic of love?**_  
_**Please let that miracle of my love…**_  
_**Please…**_  
_**(Let it) happen today!**_

_**(Also) my pure heart is justice!**_  
_**(So pure!)**_  
_**Come, look at me!**_  
_**(And then) come closer and closer to my heart!**_  
_**How about (a sweet) dream?**_  
_**(Help yourself) to this dream!**_

_**Happy? Lovely?**_  
_**The happiest love in the world!**_  
_**Show me, show me, please show it to me!**_  
_**I'll work the hardest I can!**_  
_**Happy? Lovely? Sweet?**_  
_**I love you… (I really do…) I love you…**_  
_**(Hold me) tightly.**_  
_**(Look) at me more often!**_  
_**I draw closer to you with "love"! Because I love you!**_

_**This beating of my heart feels different.**_  
_**I want to know who it's calling for…**_  
_**At the very least it's "pure" "pure"**_  
_**But still… (it's strange) my face is red!**_

_**Love is magic**_  
_**let's cast it here together!**_  
_**With courage my shyness**_  
_**can go good-bye… (strange) I'm being daring!**_

_**(Listen) I'll fight using my passion!**_  
_**(Should I) be a blabber mouth and talk about you?**_  
_**(Listen) as my warmth increases.**_  
_**(My feeling) go and reach him!**_  
_**(Accept) my feelings!**_

_**I want to give them to you! To settle this!**_  
_**I want to be the luckiest girl in the world!**_  
_**I saw it, I saw it, I saw our future!**_  
_**Really, that's what will happen!**_  
_**I want to give them to you! To settle this! To be happy!**_  
_**Please… (stay here…) Please…**_  
_**(Don't be) so confused.**_  
_**(Come) with me**_  
_**on this "pure" adventure! This is love, right?**_

_**Strange, isn't it… (I knew it…)**_  
_**this "pure" adventure! (Pure!)**_  
_**Strange, isn't it… (I knew it…)**_  
_**I'm completely at a loss…**_  
_**(pa! pyu!)**_

_**I want to give them to you! To settle this!**_  
_**Today, for the both of us!**_  
_**With a pure love,**_  
_**with a pure honest love,**_  
_**I miss you!**_

_**Happy? Lovely?**_  
_**The happiest love in the world!**_  
_**Show me, show me, please show it to me!**_  
_**I'll work the hardest I can!**_  
_**Happy? Lovely? Sweet?**_  
_**I love you… (I really do…) I love you…**_  
_**(Hold me) tightly.**_  
_**(Look) at me more often!**_  
_**I draw closer to you with "love"! Because I love you!**_

_**Closer… (tightly…)**_  
_**Closer… tightly (*glomp*)**_  
_**Today, I'm stunned and flustered!**_

As the song slowly came to a close, Otoya and Syo kissed Hanayo's cheek then hugged her affectionately, but glared at each other with jealousy in their eyes. Hanayo sighed, but her face was red like an apple.

_**(I love you, I miss you…)**_

_**(Hold me tight, oh baby…)**_

_**(Happy love, miracle love…)**_

_**(We need you…)**_

_**(More firmly baby…)**_

* * *

**Okay, before you guys practically rage at me and asking where in the hell is the other guys at and why I used a non LL and Utapri song into this chapter, my mind is also filled with my first semester ending on Monday with two more finals to worry about. With the guys, I kinda played Roulette with myself (well, while I was working on this) and the two guys I picked just happened to be my two favorite guys. But the others are there, just not seen as much (yeah sue me)... As for that non LL and Utapri song, that's the opening to Rune Factory 4. That's another reason why I've been posting so slowly. I got RF4 during the summer and I was playing it A LOT! Until this one part screwed me so badly I just quit. Although I went back to playing it (by making a new file) and I freaking beat the game! But I spent too much time trying to get a certain someone's FP to freaking 11 so that I can date him and then marry him then have our freakin kid! As you can see I was raging a lot while I was playing~ If you ask who I went out with then married, it's Kiel and I guess you can say he's the smarter (and possibly younger...maybe?) version of Syo (because they both share the same VA). Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter after putting up with my rambling/"reasons" for updating so slowly. Bye now. **

**P.S: Look up Mogyutto "love" de Sekkinchuu's PV, the dance is based on that but with Hanayo being the only vocalist and that last part is kinda part of the song, it's just the outro but I wanted to add that part because it's cute and it really fits the song~ **


	6. 4: Start to Believe! Dash Away Heart!

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated! I got a bad case of writer's block and to be honest, I'm not a big Ren fan so I was all "urg!" and "ugh!" when I was writing this... Again, I'm sorry! I'll make it up soon since I have a week off! Until then, you'll have to wait~ oh and sorry that this chapter's short...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Love Live and Uta no Prince-sama! The songs that'd included in this chapter or not owned by me either! I just own the story!**

* * *

I was walking around the courtyard while texting Rin-chan until I noticed Otoya-kun, Hijirikawa-kun, and Shinomiya-san dancing to a song. I walked over to them once they were finished and smiled.

"Good job you guys." I complimented as I tucked my phone in my pocket. "Just seeing you guys reminded me that I have to do it too..."

"Thanks Hanayo-chan!" Otoya-kun and Shinomiya-san thanked me.

"We were off on part. We have to start over." Hijirikawa-kun bluntly said and my eyes widen.

"B-Before you do that, do you mind if I do mine at least once?" I asked and he nodded. "Thanks!" I thanked Hijirikawa-kun then plopped _Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE_ into the CD player.

The song started playing and I saw Maki-chan walk towards me. She didn't say anything except she set her bag down and started dancing to the song. I quickly did the same and we were in sync.

The song stopped and I looked at Maki-chan, still confused on why she showed up.

"Maki-chan, why are you here?" I asked and she sighed.

"Honoka and Rin wanted to see how you were doing after that one day we were here. So they asked me to come here and check on you."

I smiled then hugged Maki-chan. "Thanks, Maki-chan!"

"I-It's no biggie." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Who's this?" Otoya-kun asked then Shinomiya-san also hugged Maki-chan.

"This is Maki-chan!" He said with a smile.

"P-Please let go of me!" Maki-chan asked then Shinomiya-san set her down.

As soon as Shinomiya-san set Maki-chan down, we all heard girls squealing and we saw that Jinguji-san was talking to them with a flower in his hand.

"Stupid playboy..." Maki-chan frown then grumbled a little.

"S-So, how did I do...I mean, how did we do?" I asked the guys then Hijirikawa-kun started messing with the time on the song.

"You were off a little."

"Do you mind if we can try dancing with you?" Otoya-kun asked and I nodded.

"Sure! It'll be fun!"

"Lady," Jinguji-san walked towards me then handed me a flower. "How about-"

"Hold it right there playboy," Maki-chan spoke up then looked at Jinguji-san. "You showed up and then started flirting with Hanayo. Do you really think that's acceptable?"

"Why? You jealous?" Jinguji-san looked at Maki-chan and smirked a little.

"Not really, I just don't trust you."

I looked at Maki-chan then picked up her bag. "How about we go now so we can-"

"Ren!"

Maki-chan and I turned around and saw Kurusu-kun running towards us with a rather serious expression.

"You haven't turned in the last assignment yet," Kurusu-kun informed Jinguji-san. "Do you know what Hyuuga-sensei might say?"

"Oh did he?"

"Oh did he? Of course he did!"

"Ren Jinguji!"

Maki-chan and I turned around and saw S Class's teacher, Ryuuya Hyuuga. Maki-chan told me that we should leave and I agreed so, we left so they can talk.

* * *

"Geez, your friend is pretty stupid for hitting on you." Maki-chan grumbled. "Thank god I was here to get you out of something like that."

"I-I don't think he was trying to hit on me…" I rebelled a little then sighed. "At least, I don't think so."

Maki-chan sighed and we were standing in front of Music Room #3, the same room I was practicing my singing and watching Hijirikawa-kun play the piano.

"Hanayo," Maki-chan spoke up and I looked at her. "Does this room have a piano?"

"Yes! Why do you ask?" I nodded, but asked her curiously.

"I might practice a little."

"Really?"

Maki-chan nodded and we walked inside the room. Like I said, there was a piano waiting for Maki-chan to touch its keys and play such lovely music.

I walked over and smiled. That time Hijirikawa-kun played the piano was still fresh in my mind, but I couldn't wait for Maki-chan to play one of the songs we sang.

"What song are you gonna play?" I asked Maki-chan as she sat on the stool.

"I'm thinking of…" She whispered then placed her fingers on the keys.

Soon, her fingers were playing the very first song of our school idol group. That song Maki-chan was playing was _START:DASH_.

* * *

**M: **_**I say**_

_**Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!**_

_**Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!**_

_**Newly born baby birds**_

_**will one day fly high in the sky.**_

_**Taking flight with their splendid and strong wings!**_

As Maki-chan was singing the song, Hanayo smiled then sang along with her.

**H: **_**So we mustn't give up,**_

_**that day will surely come for us.**_

_**You can also feel it, don't you?**_

_**The heartbeat of new beginnings!**_

_**Tomorrow, change!**_

**M: **_**Change into our hope!**_

**MakiPana: **_**Shined upon a bright light**_

_**we change and START!**_

_**Plunged into sadness**_

_**and always crying isn't like you.**_

_**Our passionate hearts have surely**_

_**thrown the future wide open!**_

_**Plunged into sadness**_

_**and simply crying is no fun…**_

_**I'm sure (very sure)**_

_**the strength of your dream**_

_**is a strength which can move your present time!**_

_**I believe in you, so c'mon and START!**_

_**Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!**_

_**Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!**_

* * *

After we both stopped, Maki-chan looked at me and I smiled at her. "That was great!" I complimented on our performance and Maki-chan smiled back.

"Of course it was," Maki-chan said then stood up. "We _were _school idols."

"I guess you're right on that one."

"Anyways, I'm gonna head home now and tell everyone that you're doing fine." Maki-chan said as she picked up her bag.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll come back tomorrow after school to check on you again." Maki-chan looked at me with a frown. "I obviously don't trust that flirt of a friend of yours."

"Ehehe… Y-Yeah…" I giggled weakly.

She was right about Jinguji-san for such a flirt; but I guess that makes Jinguji-san what he is. He kinda reminds me of Nico-chan whenever she does her little...thing.

"Anyways, I'll come back tomorrow," Maki-chan repeated then walked towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to my friend then looked at the window then opened it. The window doors swung open and I felt the wind blow through my hair. It felt nice and relaxing.

"I… I like spending time here…" I muttered softly. "Although I do miss spending time with my friends. I guess spending time with the guys means that I get to know them more." I smiled then looked at the sky. "Just like I did with μ's."

As I started going down through memory lane, I started hearing music from an instrument. It sounded like jazzy music so I assumed it was the saxophone since it was the obviously instrument for jazz music.

"Who plays the saxophone here?" I asked myself as I walked out of the room. I then started following to where the music was playing and the path to the music lead to the door of the rooftop. "I wonder who's playing…" I silently opened the door and I saw a familiar tall, orange haired guy.

I fell on the ground after the door swung open and when I looked up, I saw Jinguji-san looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Hello there, Lady Kayo."

"L-Lady Kayo?!"

I quickly stood up after hearing my ridiculous nickname that he gave me. The "Kayo" part reminded me of my nickname Rin-chan gave me, so I couldn't help but react faster than the speed of light.

"As much as that nickname is close to another nickname a friend of calls me, I just came up here because I heard someone playing-"

"You heard me playing the saxophone huh?" Jinguji-san cut my sentence off and I nodded. "Well, you want to hear me play some more?"

"No thanks," I rejected his offer then looked on the ground and saw a crumbled up paper. I kneeled down and picked it up. "What's this?" I asked then unwrapped the paper and saw that inside was lyrics. "Oh wow! You started on your lyrics!"

"But it's nothing special."

My eyes widen then I looked at Jinguji-san with a frown on my face.

"YOU DON'T SAY THAT LYRICS AREN'T SPECIAL!" I yelled at him. "IDOLS WORKED HARD TO CONVERT THEIR FEELINGS ON PAPER! I WILL NOT STAND AROUND AND HAVE SOME GUY SAY THAT HIS LYRICS AREN'T SPECIAL!"

Jinguji-san didn't say anything. He looked at his lyrics, ripped them up and the wind blew the pieces blew off his hand and my eyes widen again. I watched them fly away with horror in my eyes.

"J-Jinguji-san..." I muttered then looked at him with a frown. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU IF YOU RIP UP YOUR LYRICS YOU WORKED SO HARD ON!"

I couldn't look at him after what happened. I turned around and walked away. I was about to leave until I saw Hijirikawa-san in front of me.

"Excuse me." I said then walked past him.

* * *

Even though I'm still mad at Jinguji-san, I couldn't let him fail or worse, expelled. So I ran to where the lyrics landed and started collecting the pieces.

"His lyrics..." I muttered as I read some of the lyrics on the pieces I've collected. "It sounds like something Maki-chan would say...I think."

I smiled then looked up and saw the last piece on a branch that's...very high up.

"U-Um..." I sighed then drew some sweat. "I think I can get that." I tried encouraging myself then tried climbing the tree.

I managed to get to the branch and I reached for that last piece of paper, until I grabbed the branch and it broke, causing me to fall down onto the ground. I rubbed my head and noticed my finger was bleeding. I picked up the last piece of paper then ran back to the dorm to wrap a bandage around my finger.

* * *

The next came and after putting the pieces together, I read the lyrics and smiled.

"Jinguji-san, I like your lyrics." I complimented then looked out the window and walked out of my room.

* * *

I walked around, trying to look for Jinguji-san with the lyrics in my hand. As I was searching, I was humming _No brand girls_ with a small smile on my face.

I saw Jinguji-san sitting underneath a tree. I walked up to him with the lyrics in my hands.

"Sorry about yelling at you," I apologized as I walked up to him. I sat next to him, picked up his hand and placed the lyrics on the palm of his hand. "As an apology gift, you can have your lyrics back." I said then smiled. "After all, I don't want any of my friends getting suspended or expelled."

"Thanks, Lady Kayo."

Even though he thanked me with that nickname, I felt nervous so I quickly stood up and walked away.

"I-I'll see you later!" I yelled out as I was walking away.

I remembered that there was still some of Jinguji-san's lyrics out here, so I decided to look for them.

* * *

About 3-4 hours later, the others decided to help me look for my lyrics and I was happy that they were helping me, but even with their help, I couldn't find the actual last piece.

"Hanayo, are you sure it's here?" Tomo-chan asked me and I nodded.

"I uh think so."

I felt a rumble in my pocket and saw that I got a text from Maki-chan.

"_Come meet us up in the recording studio._"

I was confused on what she meant, until I heard an announcement.

"Everyone," I heard Jinguji-san say and I started walking. "Ryuuya, Lady Kayo, hear the song I'm about to sing."

"Would you be quiet and hurry up you dumb pretty boy." I heard Maki-chan and then I started running.

"Hey Hanayo!" Otoya-kun yelled out and I turned my head.

"Emergency! Emergency!"

"Eh?! What do you-"

"No time to explain! Follow me!"

* * *

"It's showtime!"

_**In the classroom, lit by the dancing sunset, you are the only one I'm looking at.  
Those eyes sparkling more than the stars, I'm knocked out by them!**_

That was the first time, ya know? If I had to name an example, it's like bitter chocolate.  
With its sweet nectar, this love's turning into a hazard!

Hanayo was standing in the middle of the courtyard, looking at the blue blue sky with a smile. That is until Ren walked up behind her and gave Hanayo a hug. Her face turned into bewilderment, but looked a little happy.

In the real world, Maki was twirling her hair with her finger, looking a little disgusted by the performance.

_**Always only taking a simple lesson time.  
But… what was really taken was forbidden love…**_

Maki was gonna leave until the others ran inside. Hanayo smiled at Maki and the red headed girl blushed then turned her head away from her friend.

Otoya, Natsuki, Syo, and Tomochika started dancing while Ren was singing. After seeing them dance, Maki and Hanayo looked at each other then started dancing.

_**Release my soul! Cast off your fake heart!  
From within my chest, breakin' out! Ooh… It's so hot!  
These feelings have started to run, if they were changed by passion…  
I say this only for you, my last phrase of love!**_

_**"To the ends of the earth, believe heart!"**_

* * *

_So far, after spending time with these guys, I feel like I understand something. I heard that music changes the hearts of people. I think I understand it. After all, μ's can also change the hearts of people. Maybe these guys can do the same too. Maybe the answer is somewhere deep inside my heart, and in the guys' hearts as well._


	7. 5: Otokogi Zenkai means a Miracle!

**Alright, here's a new chapter. At one point, there's a part where Hanayo says something about a few months ago, I hope you know that means. If you don't know, I'll give you a hint: Check out one of the last episodes of Love Live during the second season and you'll find out. Anyways, I forgot what happened in the episode near the end... So I had to go and re-watch it like... a billion times. But I gave up and just reused the lines near the end. **

**Oh and there's yuri. Well, for the girls, excluding Hanayo and Tomochika. I'll tell you the pairs now: Eli x Nozomi, Maki x Nico, Kotori x Umi, Honoka x Rin. I know one of you (I think it was lychee-ran) I think asked me if there was gonna be some yuri and there is. Sorry that the yuri pairs isn't what you expected, but I hope you like it. As for my pair for Hanayo, I have no clue just yet. In the next chapter, I might tell you if I have it figured it out. **

**Disclaimer: After a very long A/N, I don't own the characters from Love Live and Utapri! I don't own the songs that included in a chapter either! I own the story!**

* * *

After everything was over, Hyuuga-sensei informed Jinguji-san that he would not be expelled. Actually, the guys told me that Jinguji-san would be expelled if he didn't turn in his assignment by 5:00. It made sense after the story ended.

As for Maki-chan, she said she couldn't stand being in the same room with a bunch of guys and she said she's more comfortable whenever she's around girls like our small group of girls. I giggled a little and Maki-chan rushed out of the room after getting a text from someone.

I was walking back to room until I got a call from Rin-chan. I smiled and I about to answer until I bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized then looked at the person's face and saw that it was some guy...who happens to be HAYATO? _Is he really HAYATO? _I asked myself then looked down. _I doubt it since he already debuted. _I sighed then looked at the guy again and bowed. "Please excuse me-"

"You're that girl I saw back in March." He cut me off and I started sweating.

"Y-You mean," I started saying then backed away with my phone clutched up against my chest. "Y-You saw me when I was with my friends?"

"Yes," The guy nodded then walked past me.

He looked mysterious. I think Umi-chan or Nico-chan was right. I watched him walk away until I realized I don't him.

"Excuse me!" I yelled out and he turned his head. "I-I'm Hanayo Koizumi! I-I hope we can get along!"

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose." The guy introduced himself then walked away.

_His name is Tokiya Ichinose… Dunno why but, I think I've heard of him before. _I thought then looked at my phone and saw that I got a missed call from Rin-chan.

"A-Ah! Rin-chan!" I screeched loudly then quickly called her back as I started rushing to my room.

* * *

Two months passed since that day, and it started to feel like June already. As I was putting on the summer uniform, I started thinking about what Tomo-chan told me two months ago.

* * *

"_E-Eh?! You met Ichinose-san?!" I blinked a couple of times then nodded. "I can't believe you met him already!" _

"_Why is it such a big deal?" Nico-chan asked, obviously looking quite annoyed. _

_Around the time I got back to my room, I saw that Tomo-chan was talking to my friends via video chat on my laptop. Just a couple of seconds ago, I told her what happened and she freaked out. _

"_Hanayo, Ichinose-san is in the top class, S Class!" Tomo-chan started explaining. "But what's weird is that he doesn't talk to anyone very much." _

"_So we were right!" Honoka-chan screamed then looked at us. "He does have a mysterious side to him!" _

"_You weren't even there when we were discussing this…" Maki-chan pointed out which made Honoka-chan sigh._

"_Anyways, if he doesn't talk to many people, maybe you should stay away from him for a while." Eli-chan suggested. _

"_I guess I can do that. At least it's an easy task." _

* * *

I sighed upon remembering that day. _I don't think I can avoid him easily. I gotta feeling I'll run into him today… _I thought to myself then looked in the mirror and smiled.

The summer uniform was cute, although I modified it slightly. The shirt was a short sleeve white shirt. There was a black sweatervest that came with the uniform, but I decided to wear the tan sweatervest that students get to wear at Otonokizaka Academy. I also switched out the black, red, blue, and white ribbon and changed it with the blue ribbon I wore during my first year at the academy. I'm also wearing a green checkered skirt with black knee-high socks.

"U-Um…" I said then drew some sweat when I looked at myself in the mirror. "Does this...look right…?" I asked then sighed. "Oh well."

I picked up my bag, slipped my pink high heels on, and walked out of my room to meet up with Tomo-chan.

* * *

Thank goodness I had some time before I had to go to class after I ate breakfast. I decided to take a stroll around the campus and the field.

"Nice breeze..." I muttered slightly, feeling the wind blow through my body. I sat down on the grass and looked at the sky. "It sure is a lovely day for some exercise. I think I'll do that later today."

As I was talking to myself, I felt something against my arm. I turned to my right arm and Kuppuru next to me. I smiled then poked his nose.

"You're cute, Kuppuru." I said to the cat. "Even now, I still think that name is adorable. Just wanna know Honoka-chan thought of that name..."

As I sighed, I pulled my phone and saw that Rin-chan texted me, saying that she's gonna visit soon. I smiled, but it quickly faded away when I heard something from behind me.

"S-Someone he-" I was about to scream out until I turned around and saw Syo-kun...hanging off from a branch. I walked over to him and I looked up and he fell and landed on top of me. "A-Ack!"

"Ow..." I heard Syo-kun groan then looked at me. "S-Sorry, Koizumi!"

"P-Please get off of me... This is...getting a bit awkward..."

Syo-kun got of me and I quickly stood up and dusted off my uniform.

"Sorry about that, Koizumi."

"What were you doing anyways?" I asked him as I took a leaf off his hat.

He didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked away from me. I just stood there, with sweat coming down my face.

_That was...weird... _I thought as I walked to class.

After class was over, I kept thinking about that moment ...p and dusted off my uniform.

"Sorry about that, Koizumi."

"What were you doing anyways?" I asked him as I took a leaf off his hat.

He didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked away from me. I just stood there, with sweat coming down my face.

_That was...weird…_ I thought as I walked to class.

* * *

After the morning classes were over, I kept thinking about that moment since Syo-kun just left me after I asked him a question.

_I wonder why he left me standing there… I bet it was a sign that we had to get to class or else we'll be late! _I thought then smiled.

"Look, Hyuuga-sensei is gonna be in a movie!" I heard Otoya-kun announced out loud.

_Maybe I'm wrong! _I thought again. I walked over to Otoya-kun and snatched the magazine out of his hand. "I-It's true!" I yelled out then pulled out my phone and started looking for Nico-chan's number. "T-This is amazing! I-I have to tell her!" I started rambling with excitement.

"H-Hanayo?"

"Is she like this?" I heard Tomo-chan ask.

"I like her like this!"

I turned around and saw Rin-chan standing behind me. I smiled and the two of hugged.

"Rin-chan," I let go of my friend then looked at her with excitement in my eyes. "When this comes out, you and I are gonna see it together okay!"

"I'm okay with that!"

* * *

Due to her obsession, Hanayo went back to her phone and looked for Nico's number again, leaving Otoya and Tomochika confused.

"Amazing! Amazing! I have to tell her this!" Hanayo kept saying.

"Hey Rin," Tomochika looked at Rin while pointing at Hanayo. "Is Hanayo always like this?"

"Yep! I gotta feeling this..._Ryuuya Hyuuga _is an idol." Rin nodded, looked at the magazine then smiled a little. "I like Kayo-chin like this."

"N-Nico-chan! You're not gonna believe this!" Hanayo said as she walked out of the room.

"There she goes." Otoya said as he watched Hanayo leave.

Rin looked at the magazine then tilted her head. "_Prince of...__Precipices_? What kind of movie is that?" She asked then pictured the movie as some kind of action/adventure movie.

"Doesn't it sound kinda weird?" Tomochika asked with a weird look on her face.

"Don't you think he's a little old to be called a prince?" Otoya asked while smiling.

"Oh!" Tomochika looked closely and saw _Auditions Wanted _underneath one of the pictures.

Otoya looked to where Tomochika was pointing and he read it. "Auditions wanted?"

"I see."

Showing up out of nowhere, Natsuki was standing next to Rin while looking at the magazine. Tomochika and Otoya flinched when they saw Natsuki. Surprisingly, Rin is the only one who didn't flinch; she just stood there while thinking about what type of movie it is.

"I have to tell Syo-chan this." Natsuki said.

"So, he's a fan of Hyuuga-sensei?" Tomochika asked and Natsuki nodded.

"I bet he'll be more excited than Hanayo." Otoya said then smiled.

"I got it!" Rin yelled out then looked at Tomochika, Otoya, and Natsuki. "I can picture a bunch of English in it!"

The three drew some sweat, not even noticing that Rin is not wearing a uniform. Rin is actually wearing one of her cute dresses.

* * *

Rin-chan, Tomo-chan, and I were walking towards the cafeteria to eat lunch. While we were on our way there, Tomo-chan told me what happened back in our classroom and Rin-chan told me that it's gonna be a movie that's all about English.

"I doubt it'll be all about English." I said, sweating a bit. "Or at least _in _English."

"It might be." Rin-chan said then smiled.

"Is your bad subject English?' Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Rin-chan's worse subject is English and that was a problem last year."

"You know I'm terrible at English, Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan lightly scolded me.

I giggled then looked up ahead and saw Syo-kun.

"Syo-kun!"

I ran up to him and grabbed his collar and shook him.

"K-Koizumi! P-Please stop!"

"Along with Rin-chan, Nico-chan and I, you are going with us to see the movie!" I informed him so suddenly.

"Why are you acting like this?!"

"She's like this." Tomo-chan answered his question. "But only when idols are involved."

"I like Kayo-chin like this."

I stopped shaking Syo-kun and he suddenly grabbed my hand. I blushed since most guys don't really grab my hand, but that blush quickly faded away after I was swept off the ground and now I'm being dragged by Syo-kun.

"S-Someone… Someone help me!"

* * *

After getting away from the other students that were around us, Syo-kun and I were by a bench. While Syo-kun was breathing heavily, I sat down on the bench without a sweat on my face.

_Thanks to Umi-chan's extreme training and practice, I think I'm used to the running. _I thought then pictured Umi-chan's training list. I started sweating just thinking about it since it was too much for most of us to handle.

"Sorry for-" Syo-kun was about to apologized then noticed I wasn't sweating that much or breathing heavily like he is. "How come you're not tired?!"

"Uh…" I said as I kept thinking about that extreme training list the first time we had an overnight trip together. "That's...a very very very long story… It involved a lot of running though."

"I see."

I stood up then smiled at him. "Well, there was two reasons actually…" My smile faded away when I pictured Umi-chan whenever she got mad. "One of them was that really long story and another one had to do with a friend."

"But still!" Syo-kun yelled then sighed. "As I was saying, sorry for dragging you here."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I saw Natsuki nearby." He answered which confused me.

"Is that so?" I asked and he nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"I have a question," Syo-kun looked at me and I smiled a little. "Are you fan of Hyuuga-sensei?"

"Well," I said nervously then giggled nervously. "I'm just a huge fan of idols in general."

"Which is why you were reacting differently?"

I nodded again. Not a lot people are able to see that side of me, except for Rin-chan, Maki-chan, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, and Kotori-chan. I sighed then looked up at the sky.

"I'm really looking forward to the movie."

"Have you seen the first one?"

I shook my head and he stared at me while frowning a bit. Syo-kun sighed and I drew some sweat.

"Well," Syo-kun started saying with a smile. "The _Prince of Fighting _is a hit drama that has Hyuuga-sensei as the lead actor." He explained and I listened carefully. "It's set in Europe during the Middle Ages. When his family got killed during a civil war, a prince swore that he'd get his revenge."

* * *

_**In a world hazed by dust clouds, In the farthest ends of a wasteland,**_

_**A heart burns with passion! Burning shot!**_

_**These feelings that no one can stop**_

_**Have turned into fists!**_

_**A glimmer of tears, and a glimmer of stars**_

_**Lalala… With a song, the healing night is also here.**_

_**But my heart still roars!**_

_**100's not enough! Go forth with 1000%!**_

_**(Full throttle chivalrous spirit!)**_

_**Nobody stands before me, because they don't know what to do!**_

_**They don't want to bear**_

_**The burn from my wrath…!**_

_**There are ten billion that exist under this sky.**_

_**If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest,**_

_**I can shout out without hesitating,**_

"_**Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let's Go! Fight!"**_

* * *

The song finished and I smiled a little. "Syo-kun, that was amazing!" I complimented as I started clapping.

"Y-You can call me Syo if you want," Syo-kun said, with a blush on his cheeks. "Without the "kun" part."

"I'll think about it." I said then smiled. "I wonder-"

_**It's time to welcome the day I've always been waiting for!**_

_**But is it okay for me to feel this happy?**_

_Isn't this Love wing bell? _I tilted my head and I saw Rin-chan nearby, trying to either answer or ignore the call.

"Show yourself!" Syo-kun yelled out and Rin-chan ran over to me.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan hugged me. "Help me!"

"With-"

I was about to ask Rin-chan, but a rather large net showed up and all of a sudden, Syo-kun's inside it and hanging from a tree.

"W-What the?!"

"Kayo-chin!"

"Syo-chan, looks like you're still afraid of heights." Shinomiya-san showed up all of a sudden and watched Syo-kun dangle around in the tree.

"Wh-What?!" I looked at Shinomiya-san, moved Rin-chan aside then untied a rope that was nearby, causing Syo-kun to land on the ground.

* * *

"So, you have a fear of heights?!" Tomo-chan asked Syo-kun, who was shivering.

"W-Why does it matter?"

"Well, the movie's gonna have a lot of really high places." I said while sighing.

"What's the big deal?" Rin-chan spoke up then started thinking. "I thought the movie is gonna have a lot of English."

"Again, I doubt there will be a word in English." I restated my statement.

"What's the matter Syo-chan? I can help you!" Shinomiya-san looked at Syo-kun with determination on his face.

"But you're dangerous…"

"I would never do anything dangerous."

"That smile itself is dangerous!"

As I watched this, Rin-chan poked my cheek and I looked at her.

"After this, I have to tell you something." She whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Alright." I said then looked at the others. "If we're gonna get rid of this fear of yours, I'm gonna take part of this!"

"I'll help too!" Rin-chan stood up then started jumping up and down.

"We'll help as well." Tomo-chan and Otoya-kun both said.

"I'll help out too," Jinguji-san, who showed up so suddenly also agreed to help.

I stood up with a smile next to my face then looked at Rin-chan. "Do you think it'll be like that one time?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Rin-chan sighed.

"Masa, how about you?"

"Let's just say that he's helping out too!" Rin-chan cheerfully answered Otoya-kun's question for Hijirikawa-san then ran out of the cafeteria.

"You're friend is awfully fast..." Otoya-kun muttered and I smiled.

"She was on the track team back in middle school." I said as I started walking towards the door. "Well, let's go!"

* * *

"Is this really the first step?!"

_We're really high up… _I thought as I looked down. I quickly stepped back then sighed. "Someone could get hurt…"

"At least Koizumi understands this! Let's not do this!" Syo-kun yelled out.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" I looked at Otoya-kun and asked him.

"Hmm… I think so."

I drew some sweat after hearing his answer then sighed. Rin-chan poked my cheek again then whispered in my ear. I listened to her and my eyes widen.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HONOKA-CHAN?!" I screeched out, which caused Shinomiya-san to accidentally push Syo-kun off the plank.

I watched him fall, feeling guilty for doing screaming so loudly. Shinomiya-san placed his hand on my shoulder with a smile.

"He'll be fine, Hanayo-chan."

I drew some more sweat again then looked at the sky while sighing.

* * *

After four more attempts, Syo-kun gave up, but it looked like we couldn't help him anymore since it might cause him to have some more trauma. Rin-chan and I decided to go grab some water from the school store. We left and then we ran into Ichinose-san.

_I knew it… I was right…_ I sighed then bowed and walked away. "Excuse us, Ichinose-san."

"See ya!"

The two of us walked away from Ichinose-san and we kept talking.

"So you like Honoka-chan?"

"Yeah," Rin-chan nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "Weird huh?"

I shook my head. "We all hung around each other for a long time. It's not surprising that you like her." I said, "I mean, she's a good leader and friend."

"You're right!" Rin-chan nodded. "I might confess to her later today or tomorrow!"

"Good luck, Rin-chan!"

"Thanks, Kayo-chin!"

* * *

As soon as the two of us arrived, we saw that Syo-kun turned red. Rin-chan took the bottle out of the bag, opened the cap then gave it to me. After that, I poured the water on top of Syo-kun.

"That was close…" I muttered slightly.

"At least we made it on time!" Rin-chan patted my head and I nodded.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Tomo-chan looked at me and I nodded.

"I think we did."

"Maybe something happened when he was young." Hijirikawa-san said.

"Do you think so?" Otoya-kun looked at Hijirikawa-san and asked him.

Then all of a sudden, we all heard a crazy laugh coming from somewhere. Rin-chan and I hugged each other with fear in our eyes. Then Saotome-san showed up out of nowhere and is behind the bench. Some of us screamed as he now stood in front of Rin-chan and I.

"W-When did you get here?!" Tomo-chan asked with wide eyes.

"D-Don't tell me you were spying or stalking us or worse, eavesdropping…!" I said, obviously worried and somewhat scared.

"Listening to the concerns of devoted students is one of my responsibilities." Saotome-san said and I drew some sweat.

_That's basically eavesdropping… _I sighed, letting go of Rin-chan.

Saotome-san grabbed Syo-kun's shoulders and shook him while saying, "Mister Kurusu."

Surprisingly, it managed to bring him back to life since he looked at Saotome-san in bewilderment.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay." Saotome-san told Syo-kun, slowly.

"Doesn't that sound like Nozomi-chan?" Rin-chan asked and I nodded.

"Scary…"

* * *

We were now in a dark room with Saotome-san. I looked outside and saw the moon was full. It looked amazing, but I wonder if it's really alright that we tamper with Syo-kun's memories.

"Close your eyes and slowly take deep breaths," Saotome-san informed Syo-kun. "You will calm down and begin to feel warm."

_Somehow, I want to do the same thing and remember the first time Rin-chan and I met. _I thought as I watched. I smiled, remembering how I met Rin-chan as Saotome-san continued with his thing.

He said something about Syo-kun being sleepy, so I'm guessing that's part of this. All we can do is watch and not interfere with them or else something could happen and it will ruin this moment.

"Okay, you are asleep."

"Nope," Syo-kun said with a frown. "How is this supposed to make me fall asleep!? Besides, I doubt it will-" He protested. But soon after that, he fell asleep.

"Okay, so you're asleep now," Saotome-san said, "You're memories will now travel farther and farther back in time."

I became rather curious if this actually worked, so I closed my eyes and tried to remember something that I either feared or liked.

* * *

As Hanayo started to fall asleep, she did exactly what Saotome told Syo and traveled back in time through her memories.

Meanwhile, Saotome continued his speech and said, "You are three years old. You are riding on a ferris wheel. Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, it's not scary. It's fun." Syo responded.

"Okay. You are fours olds now."

"Nope, it's fun."

After two somewhat failed attempts, Saotome went and said, :Okay, you are five years old now. Is the ferris wheel fun?"

Well, since Saotome asked such a simple question, Syo went and started screaming and yelling. Otoya and Tomochika had a weird face but looked confused, Rin tilted her head, and Hanayo was smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared! Stop!"

"What happened?"

"I told you not to chase me!"

* * *

"_Stay back!" A young voice yelled at something or rather someone. That voice was actually a young version of Syo. _

_Behind Syo, with a butterfly net in his hand, a young version of Natsuki was chasing him around in a very large yet tall tower...for god knows why. _

"_The small and cute Syo-chan, wait!" _

"_Stop! Don't chase me!" Syo begged and pleaded as he kept running._

"_Syo-chan!" _

_Just to get the heck away from Natsuki, Syo ran faster in hopes of being farther away from Natsuki. But he failed since he was at the top of the tower and was in front of a very large window-like entrance. _

_Syo stepped back, then turned around and saw Natsuki behind him with his signature smile. _

"_You're a fast one, Syo-chan," Natsuki said then started walking towards the little blonde child. "Let's stop this now." _

_Syo didn't listen. He just stepped back until reached the edge of the...edge and nearly fell to his death. That was until he grabbed the edge with one of his hands. Syo looked down and screamed. He was about to fall, until Natsuki grabbed his hand at the last second and tried pulling him up._

_Syo looked down, looked scared then looked at Natsuki and yelled out, "I'm scared! Pull me up!" _

* * *

Back in reality, and out of the past memories of horror, the present Syo gasped, then he frowned.

"Natsuki, it was you."

"Huh?" Being his usual airheaded self, Natsuki looked confused until Syo grabbed his collar. "Oh, now that you mention it, I do remember something like that."

"Is it me, or did I hear a younger, masculine version of Honoka-chan?" Rin asked then looked at the others then Hanayo. "Kayo-chin, did you hear that?"

* * *

I snapped back into reality then cried my eyes out, which surprised everyone, including Saotome-san and Rin-chan.

"R-Rin-chan!" I cried out then looked at Rin-chan.

"K-Kayo-chin, is something wrong?"

"I-I remembered how we met," I told her then hugged my childhood friend. "Then I remembered what happened a few months ago!" I continued sadly, yet happily.

"D-Don't remind me what happened a few months ago…" Rin-chan told me and I could hear her start crying. "Y-You're making me…" She said then started balling her eyes out with tears.

* * *

After Rin-chan and I cried out eyes out, we all went to our rooms for the night and Rin-chan decided to spend the night with me and head out in the afternoon.

Rin-chan was about to leave, until something happened that managed Tomo-chan, Rin-chan and I to take a detour and walk towards Syo-kun, who was sitting on a bench.

"Syo-kun, I thought you were gonna audition," I spoke up then sat next to him. "Is something wrong? What made you change your mind?"

"Hanayo's right," Tomo-chan agreed with me. "I thought you got over your fear of heights."

Soon after Tomo-chan said that, the others showed up and stood next to either Rin-chan or Tomo-chan.

"Why…?" Syo-kun grumbled then pointed at a magazine on his other side. "Because of this!"

I stood up and looked at where Syo-kun was pointing at. I drew some sweat with my mouth wide open.

"We are looking for a girl to play the protagonist's sister." Otoya-kun said out loud which made me feel even more sorry for Syo-kun.

"Sister?!"

"I guess you guys didn't notice that when I was talking to Nico-chan…" I sighed then looked at Rin-chan then at Syo-kun.

Syo-kun sighed. "And I was really looking forward to working with him…"

"It's alright, Syo-chan!"

I turned around and saw Shinomiya-san nearby with a pink dress in his hand. I smiled then walked away from Syo-kun.

"Koizumi, why are you moving away?" Syo-kun asked me. I pointed at Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun turned around and I can tell that he's not pleased. "No, never…"

A few moments later, after Syo-kun was done screaming, we all saw him wearing the pink dress with a wig on his head as well as a bow and pink heels and knee-high white socks. Rin-chan hugged him then jumped up and down.

"Whoever you are, you look adorable!" She squealed out.

"Rin-chan, you're adorable as well." I reminded Rin-chan and she nodded.

"Let go of me!" Syo-kun yelled in Rin-chan's face then looked at Shinomiya-san. "And quit taking pictures of me!"

Rin-chan pouted then took out her phone and snapped a picture of Syo-kun then smiled.

"I'm gonna show this to the others," She said then giggled. "Then I'll confess to Honoka-chan." Rin-chan looked at me then placed her hand on Syo-kun's shoulder. "Do your best! If you look like a girl, twirl around happily to feel that excitement!"

Rin-chan twirled around, making her skirt flutter around. She smiled then started singing based on her feelings on wearing a skirt or even a dress.

_**I feel I can dance as a new me!**_

_**If I twirl and dance about**_

_**my fluttering skirt will be much happier!**_

_**One more time! Round and round~**_

_**I can be more honest now!**_

_**twirl~ Turn and turn, come after me!**_

_**Everyone gave me this tiny courage I needed,**_

_**I want to say, I love you all!**_

_**I'm still not there yet.**_

_**If I run this path of a young woman, despite being a novice,**_

_**awaiting for me there might be… a sign of love!**_

_**This is really really a MIRACLE! twirl~**_

_**I'm sure this is definitely a MIRACLE!**_

_**If my guess is right then a fun feeling will come to me!**_

_**This is really really a MIRACLE! twirl~**_

_**I'm sure this is definitely a MIRACLE!**_

_**If my guess is right the wind will whisper to me**_

_**and my heart will fill with anticipations!**_

"_**I want to be cuter!" that's also my dream!**_

After Rin-chan stopped singing, she looked at the time then started running towards the gate.

"I'll you soon, Kayo-chin! I hope to see you again as well, Tomo-chan!" She yelled out then started running out of the courtyard.

"Bye Rin-chan!" I waved goodbye to my friend then looked at Syo-kun. "I hope you do your best when you go and audition."

Soon after I said that, Syo-kun feel to the ground with horror in his eyes. I drew some sweat, feeling like I caused another trauma for him.

"S-Sorry!" I apologized then started to panic. "S-Someone help me!"


	8. 6: SHOUT OUT in Orion Passionate

**After two months of my stupid laziness, I'm finally back. Sorry this took so long to post since I was very lazy, but I also had to catch on schoolwork, plus, my birthday was last month so, my mind was also focused on my birthday weekend. Basically, I was very lazy yet I was busy. Sorry about that. I would've tired at least post this week, but I was kind drowning myself in Maji Love Revolutions, the new ****μ's single, and the otome game of Utapri (yeah, I have it! Despite knowing very little kanji, I get the gist of what's going on) so, yeah. To make it up, I'll post two chapters today~ I hope you like it and I'm sorry for my lack of updates on this story, I'm not quitting it! Especially since I already thought of who gets with Hanayo! Speaking of that, whoever I pick will be the boyfriend for the next two squeals (yes, I thought of a squeal for this story...) and whoever I don't pick will get a bonus chapter at the end of this story and hopefully for the squeals as well! Okay, that's enough rambling for me, go read now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Love Live and Utapri! I don't own the songs either! I own the story!**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning and I was too busy getting ready. I smiled then looked in the mirror. I was wearing a cute blue dress with white polka dots on the bottom part of the dress with a layer of frill underneath. I was also wearing a watch around my right wrist and over my dress was a light yellowish hoodie. On my left shoulder was a smallish reddish/orangish purse and I wore white stockings. Oh and in my hair was a hairpin that looked similar to the bottom part of my dress.

I picked up my phone and looked at the text that Honoka-chan sent me a couple of days ago.

_Hanayo-chan, let's meet up on Sunday! I want you to come with me to see this really amazing Piyo-chan concert! I asked everyone else, even Eli-chan and Yukiho but they have plans! Please come with me! _

I giggled after reading that text again. Honoka-chan practically begged for me to go, so I said yes and now I'm going to the concert with her.

* * *

I walked out of my room, with my glasses in my hand and walked towards the cafeteria to tell the others I'll be out for today. I walked to the others as I put my glasses on with a smile.

"Good morning!" I greeted everyone.

"Going somewhere Hanayo?" Otoya-kun asked me and I nodded.

"My friend invited me to see a concert." I answered. "Although it's not an idol concert, she begged me since my other friends had plans. She even asked her sister, but it seems like she even had plans."

"Honoka has a sister?" Tomo-chan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Her name is Yukiho."

"I hope you won't get lost," Hijirikawa-kun told me and I pouted a little.

"I'll be fine." I said, "My friend gave me the directions. If I get lost, I'll look the place up on my phone. If the results aren't showing up, I'll go to a policemen."

I sighed, thinking that I might actually get lost. But I highly doubt it'll be a problem since Honoka-chan's loud yet cheerful and energetic.

"That's good," Jinguji-san spoke up then smirked at me. "If you want, I can come with you."

"I-I'll be fine on my own," I rejected his offer then stepped back a little. "Beside, you'll be flirting with my friend." I added then looked down. _Even though she likes girls. _I thought to myself. "Anyways, I should be going now."

I walked off and I heard Tomo-chan say "be careful" as I was leaving.

* * *

In the city, I was walking around with my phone in my, showing me the way to the meeting place Honoka-chan and I decided on.

"It should be somewhere over here…" I muttered to myself as I looked around. "I wonder where Honoka-chan's at…"

As I was walking past people, I heard a familiar girl scream out. I quickly looked around to see where the scream was coming from and I saw Honoka-chan nearby, bowing to...Shinomiya-san?

I ran towards them and hugged Honoka-chan. "Are you okay, Honoka-chan?" I asked her and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey…"

A shiver ran down my spine and I turned around and saw Shinomiya-san, frowning at me. I started shivering along with Honoka-chan and noticed that he's not wearing his glasses. I unzipped my purse and took out my glasses and held it up to my face.

"S-Shinomiya-san, please s-stay st-"

"There he is."

Soon after I was gonna put my glasses onto Shinomiya-san, I heard a very familiar loud voice and soon enough, Syo-kun was standing behind Shinomiya-san after he put his glasses back on his face.

"Oh! Hanayo-chan! Who's your friend?" Shinomiya-san smiled, as if nothing happened.

"O-Oh! Uh…" I stuttered then looked at Honoka-chan, who was still shivering...slightly.

* * *

"Oh!" Honoka-chan grinned as she listened to Shinomiya-san talk about Piyo-chan. "How cool! I've been a fan since I was young, but I never knew someone else likes Piyo-chan as well!"

"I know!"

I giggled a little as I was listening. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to the side and looked at Syo-kun.

"What's wrong?"

"Now you know why," Syo-kun whispered in my ear.

"He didn't have glasses on," I whispered back. "I noticed that. So I pulled out my glasses and I was about to put it on him until you came."

"Did you notice anything?"

"He seemed...scary…" I said, quietly. "And very cold too. Was that really Shinomiya-san?"

Syo-kun didn't answer. He looked at Shinomiya-san then Honoka-chan and back to Shinomiya-san.

"That was Satsuki," He said.

_Satsuki… _I repeated his name in my head. _I wonder why Shinomiya-san becomes Satsuki-kun when his glasses are off… _I pondered for a moment.

As I was thinking about my thought, Syo-kun explained to me what happened and my eyes widen.

"Wh-What?!"

Shinomiya-san and Honoka-chan looked over at me and I covered my mouth. I looked over at Syo-kun and gave him an 'I'm sorry' look. Honoka-chan and Shinomiya-san went back to their conversation and I sighed in relief.

"S-So, whenever his glasses are off," I said then started shivering. "H-He g-goes...o-on a r-rampage…!"

Syo-kun nodded then placed his hand on my head. "It'll be alright, Koizumi," He comfort me and I nodded.

"Natsuki-chan, we can all go to the concert together!" Honoka-chan announced then looked at me. "Right, Hanayo-chan?"

"Huh?" I blinked then nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"Yahoo! We got it all figured out!"

I smiled as I watched my friend cheer away. Soon after though, Honoka-chan stood up and walked over to me, but she accidently bumped into Shinomiya-san and his glasses came off his face and landed on the table. Honoka-chan looked at him in confusion and when Satsuki-kun looked at her, Honoka-chan became terrified.

"N-Natsuki-chan…?"

"Natsuki's no longer here," Satsuki-kun growled at Honoka-chan then looked at me and Syo-kun. "And you two, stop talking about me behind my back like it's nothing!"

I turned to stone once he yelled at us and punched a tree; so hard that the tree snapped and fell backwards. Honoka-chan and I hugged each other and it was obvious that we were shivering out of our minds because we were scared.

"Now then-" Satsuki-kun was about to say more, but Syo-kun walked behind him and put his glasses on his face, reverting back in the normal Shinomiya-san. "Oh? Hanayo-chan, Honoka-chan, why are you two scared?"

"N-No reason!" The two of us reassured him.

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed loudly as I read the sign. It said that HAYATO is gonna sing his new song today and I became the most happiest person right now. "N-No way!"

"I saw that after I asked everyone if they had plans," Honoka-chan admitted then smiled. "We all know how much you like idols, so that's one reason why I invited you."

I hugged Honoka-chan with a smile. "Thanks, Honoka-chan!"

Honoka-chan hugged me back, but after a minute, we let go and looked at the guys, who seem to be arguing.

"They act like Nico-chan and Maki-chan." Honoka-chan admitted and I nodded in agreement.

Soon after they were done, the four of us walked towards the stage and I couldn't wait until the concert starts.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey, maybe you should tell Nico-chan about this." Honoka-chan suggested and I nodded.

"Syo-chan, let's observe the concert," Shinomiya-san told Syo-kun as I was pulling out my phone. "Observing idols might help with our studies."

I gleamed with happiness as the concert started. I started recording the concert soon after HAYATO walked out and started singing his song. Although, the shining smile on my face soon faded away just a few seconds after the concert started. I lowered my phone and stopped the recording.

Honoka-chan looked at me and asked me, "What's wrong?"

"Are all idols…" I started saying then looked up. "Sound like they have something missing…?"

"Think of μ's," Shinomiya-san suggested. Honoka-chan and I looked at each other before looking back at Shinomiya-san. "Their voices may be different, but they always sing with their hearts out."

Honoka-chan looked at me then whispered in my ear. "Should we?"

"No! Remember what happened…" I whispered back. "You can, but change your hairstyle."

"Alright!" Honoka-chan nodded. She untied her hair and quickly tied it into a ponytail. "Wish me luck, Hanayo-chan!"

Soon after Honoka-chan left, I felt uneasy now. Slowly, I turned around and saw Shinomiya-san...without his glasses on. I froze then saw that he was gazing at Honoka-chan, who was running towards the stage.

"Kousaka!" Satsuki-kun shouted Honoka-chan's name then started running after her.

"H-Honoka-chan!"

"Koizumi," I turned around and saw Syo-kun with Shinomiya-san's glasses, but the lens are broken. "We've got a problem!"

"H-His glasses!" I gasped then remembered my glasses is still in my bag. I turned around and started running towards the stage. "H-Honoka-chan!"

"What the, Koizumi!"

* * *

Honoka managed to sneak past the guards and ran backstage on onto the stage. Breathing heavily, she looked at HAYATO, who's actually Tokiya and slowly walked towards him. Although, Satsuki walked in front of her and Honoka gasped.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"U-Uh… Uh…" Honoka stuttered.

Satsuki turned around at looked at Tokiya. "HAYATO!" He yelled out. "You think you can sing girly songs!?"

Right after he said that, Satsuki grabbed a microphone and then he started singing.

**Sa: **_**Roughened shadow minds, driven almost to madness**_

_**Who am I? Leading the dark moon!**_

Honoka panicked then saw a pair of headset microphone. She slipped it on her head and ran towards Satsuki and started singing while dancing.

**Ho: **_**Cutting through the wind, you run.**_

_**Today too, you run.**_

_**my eyes chase after you as you sweat on campus.**_

Satsuki groaned as he watched Honoka take the spotlight, so he decided that the two have a singing contest in the rain.

**Sa: **_**Pleasant dark wind, dazzling shining sky**_

_**And yet I still yearn for the sunrise!**_

**Ho: **_**As I stand from a far, before I realize it**_

"_**Let's work hard! Don't give up!"**_

_**my hearts starts to scream.**_

**Sa: **_**Shadow and light, You and I, drawing closer**_

_**Asking what's real or fake**_

**Ho: **_**If you're serious a chance will come to you,**_

_**you must grab it**_

_**while your heart beats with excitement!**_

_**Black? White? Why? Why?**_

_**My heart shouts and sings,**_

"_**Be a color that suits you!"**_

**Ho: **_**Come, I say fight! For you**_

_**I'll give you a push on your back with my smile.**_

_**Take first place! That's your place!**_

**Sa: **_**Burning fiercely in the night sky, Orion! The flames of your heart,**_

_**That's the way it should be, and that's how you should live!**_

_**Good and evil and pompous talk should rely entirely on your own problems!**_

**Ho: **_**I say fight! My cheer**_

_**is always so passionate,**_

_**that's why you won't lose!**_

**Sa: **_**Gemini syndrome!**_

Hanayo walked on the stage with her glasses in her hand. Her hands were shaking and she was walking slowly, but she tried not to show it and walked closer to Satsuki.

**Ho: **_**A dreamless dream isn't a dream!**_

Once the song was over, Hanayo was already next to Satsuki and was about to put her glasses on him, until she was caught which caused her to freeze up. Soon after, Satsuki swooped Hanayo off of her feet and is now in his arms.

* * *

I blushed deeply and tried to break free from his grasp, but he was too strong and I couldn't get out.

"S-Someone… Someone he-" I was gonna scream out, but Satsuki-kun covered my mouth.

"Shut it," He bluntly said then leaned close to me. "I'm gonna-"

I something touch my hand for a split second, then saw that my glasses were out of my hands on and on Shinomiya-san's face.

"There!" Honoka-chan smiled happily.

After Shinomiya-san returned to his senses, he dropped me and I landed on my back. I sat up and groaned.

"Mom will be mad now…" Honoka-chan muttered then grabbed my arm. "Hanayo-chan, let's hurry and get out of here!"

"Someone help me!" I screamed out then saw something bright and shiny on the ground. "Honoka-chan! Stop really quick!" I told my friend. Honoka-chan stopped and I picked up the shiny object and it was a flash drive. _A flash drive? _

"Natsuki! Kousaka! Koizumi! Hurry up!" I heard Syo-kun screech out.

Honoka-chan grabbed my arm again and dragged me away again. Although, as she was dragging me away, I saw a familiar face. This face wasn't HAYATO's usual smile, it was someone else's usual cold stare.

"I-Ichinose-san?"


	9. 7: Seven-Colored Gardens of Glass

**Second chapter. Um... I thought the last one was kinda suckish... I'm...I'm sorry... Hopefully this makes up for last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Love Live and Utapri! I don't own the songs either! I own the story!**

* * *

The day after the concert, I still had the flash drive and it was sitting on my desk. I happened to be in my room so, I picked the flash drive up and inserted it into my laptop. I plugged in some headphones and started listening to what seems like a song.

_A song? By who? _I asked myself then suddenly blushed when I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

_**Ah… reaching out to only you,**_

_**The sound of this wind… Feeling heart…**_

_**Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are!**_

_**Look at the sky! Ah… My sweetest love!**_

A ray of love and happiness filled the young idol in training and was soon in a fantasy version of Japan. Hanayo was walking down the streets of Akihabara and looked up at the sky.

_**Blue… The sparkling blue drops trailing down a cheek**_

_**Rise… Did you know? About the light to tomorrow**_

The wind blew through her hair and Hanayo smiled. She took out her phone and checked the time.

_**Truth… You probably still don't know yourself well, huh?**_

_**Those tears will surely become your guiding rainbow!**_

_**If your long trail goes cold,**_

_**Ah… I'll warm it with a song!**_

Hanayo sighed as she realized that none of her friends were showing up. She took out her phone and saw someone behind her. She then turned around and saw HAYATO, but as Tokiya. She freaked out and tried running away, but somehow became engulfed in darkness.

Soon, the two started dancing the waltz and Hanayo smiled. Tokiya also smiled as they danced in the darkness.

Hanayo was still wearing her casual clothes while Tokiya was wearing the outfit that he wore when he's HAYATO.

_**All of your prayers may not become stars,**_

_**But if you believe in your dreams,**_

_**They will be thousands of "jewels that shine brightest in the night sky"**_

Soon after the song ended, Tokiya kissed Hanayo's forehead and the darkness they were in, started to disappear and the sun shined on the two and they were now back into real world.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open and realized that I was blushing at an uncontrollable rate. I shook my head, took my headphones off and closed my laptop.

_I can't let myself fall in love! _I told myself. _When were stalking Nico-chan, I said that love is the number one taboo for idols! _I reminded myself what I said when Nico-chan was acting weird that day she had to take care of her siblings.

"Still, that was a beautiful song…" I muttered happily. I smiled then heard my phone go off. "Huh?" I looked at my phone and saw that Nozomi-chan texted me. "I'm gonna head over there. My classes are suspended until my teacher comes back from the hospital." I read the text out loud.

I looked outside and saw that it's sunny. I put my shoes on and walked out of the room.

_I should talk to Ichinose-san with Nozomi-chan. _I told myself as I walked towards the gate.

* * *

Nearby, Tokiya watched Hanayo walk towards the gate, but he left soon after.

"_I-Ichinose-san?" _

Tokiya started remembering the day of the concert, and how Hanayo instantly saw that HAYATO was actually Tokiya. The timid girl had a shocked look on her face when she realized that as she was being dragged by the energetic leader of the former school idol group.

Despite that, Tokiya kept walking and left those thoughts aside.

* * *

"Hello," Nozomi-chan greeted me as she walked towards the gate.

"Hi Nozomi-chan!" I greeted my friend back and we started walking towards the door.

"Hanayo-chan," Nozomi-chan spoke up and looked at me. "I saw everything on TV the other day." She said and I flinched. Nozomi-chan's talking about the concert. "It's normal for Honoka-chan to make those kind of actions, but for you, that's something that I didn't expect you to do."

_S-Satsuki-kun! It was Satsuki-kun's fault! _I yelled in my mind. "A-Anyways, are the others busy?"

Nozomi-chan nodded. "Umi-chan gave Honoka-chan a real scolding is what I heard from the others. Other than that, everything seems to be normal again."

"That's good," I sighed in relief. "Why don't we talk about something else as we head to my room."

"Good idea," Nozomi-chan nodded. "Oh? Do you mind if I stop by Saotome's office really quick?"

I nodded, though I wasn't so sure what Nozomi-chan's thinking of doing while she's there. I shrugged then walked back to my room.

* * *

An hour later, Nozomi-chan walked into my room as I was putting my pajamas and glasses on. I looked at her in confusion and she just grinned.

"Hanayo-chan," Nozomi-chan spoke up. "I'll be staying here tonight with," She said then opened the door and Eli-chan was outside. "Eli-chi."

"E-Eh?!"

"Wait, did you get permission to do so?" Tomo-chan asked the two and Nozomi-chan nodded.

"But, you'll find out tomorrow."

The thought of Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan sleeping in the same room again made me feel nostalgic and I remembered the first time we went to Maki-chan's summer homes. Aside from that, I was curious on why they decided to stay here tonight.

Tomo-chan and I looked at each other and smiled. Soon after, we put our pajamas on, Nozomi was whispering something to Eli and I looked at them. The rest of the night, we talked until we all went to sleep.

* * *

I wasn't so sure why, but the next day, I walked into class and I saw Ichinose-kun sitting in one of the seats in the back.

_What made him downgrade from S Class to A Class? _I asked myself then remembered the song that I listened to yesterday. _I-I know that he's actually HAYATO and that he was trying to hide it… I-Is he like me…? _

"Hanayo," I snapped back into reality and looked at Tomo-chan.

"S-Sorry…"

"Good morning puu!" Ringo-sensei walked into the room and I quickly went to my seat along with Tomo-chan and we started listening to this morning's lecture. "Today, we have a special guest," He started saying and my eyes widen when I saw a familiar girl walk into the room.

"Ah! It's Nozomi Tojou!" One of my classmates squealed.

"She's cuter in person than on a screen!" Another squealed.

Nozomi-chan just smiled looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at my friend. I think she knows what she's doing. It's obvious people recognized her. She sorta sticks out; other than that, I was wearing my glasses at the moment.

"Good morning," Nozomi-chan greeted everyone then bowed. She looked at the door in the back and walked over. She soon opens the door and Eli-chan walked in with everyone from S Class. "I hope Eli-chi and I won't bother you today with our little lesson."

Nozomi-chan walked over to me and whispered, "Think of this as a message from the cards."

My eyes widen and she grinned at me.

"Well, Eli-chan and I have a song for everyone." Nozomi-chan said. "Would A Class stand up and stand by Ringo-sensei?"

We did exactly what Nozomi-chan said and everyone from A Class walked to where Ringo-sensei's standing.

"Nozomi," Eli-chan smiled then looked at me. "Bring her to me."

Nozomi-chan nodded then walked towards me and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Eli-chan.

"Uwah! S-Someone help me!" I cried out and I looked at Eli-chan.

"It's alright," She told me. "Nozomi-chan and I have a song!" Eli-chan announced then looked at everyone. "It's for our girlfriends back at home, but Nozomi decided to give you a private lesson about love songs."

"E-El-" I looked at Eli-chan and she covered my mouth.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Honoka Kousaka!"

Everyone gasped and Nozomi-chan smiled.

"Eli-chi's so bold today," She said, "And this is for my girlfriend, my number one idol, Nico Yazawa!"

* * *

Music started playing and Eli and Nozomi ran to each other, cupped their hands together and sent the two classes into a little fairytale where a middle school version of Hanayo was a lonely girl who has a heart filled with love for someone.

_**Dream Labyrinth… Lily Labyrinth**_

_**When your eyes speak of your longing**_

_**and when they try to look for it in the distance,**_

Hanayo sighed as she hugged her knees. Her hair was about shoulder length at the time and she looked at the grass.

_**I become sadder…**_

_**I want to say "I'm right here…"**_

She looks up at the sky then stood up and started walking to a garden.

_**Ah! Alone, we walk into a Garden of Glass.**_

Soon, she sees middle school versions of Otoya, Masato, and Natsuki. Hanayo gasps then started walking backwards until Otoya grabbed her arm and dragged her deeper into the garden along with Masato and Natsuki.

_**Nobody is here, we don't need anyone here.**_

Nozomi spotted the four and she smiled and started following them. Hanayo, on the other hand, smiled gently.

_**Fragile… I want to gently bloom.**_

_**A secret swing set,**_

_**as I swing together with you**_

The three boys soon showed Hanayo a swing set and she tilted her head in confusion. She walked over and sat on the swing. Nozomi saw them and smirked. Although, her smirked faded away when she witness Otoya, Masato, and Natsuki fade away right in front of Hanayo's eyes.

_**we simply look into each others' eyes.**_

_**The sigh this girl in love with love lets out is**_

Hanayo's eyes widen and she tried reaching out to them, but they had already faded away. Hanayo looked like she was about to cry, but she let out a simple sigh instead and got off the swing and walked away.

_**Lonely… but she's content enough being Lonely.**_

Nozomi looked sad since Hanayo looked sad. She thought of something and then ran away in the other direction.

_**I want to lock away my heart**_

_**not letting it go anywhere…**_

Hanayo saw that she was in another garden and she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

_**but that's sad…**_

_**Stay with me here… forever.**_

As she was pushing fragile flowers out of her face, Hanayo started picturing the guy she loves and she reached out to hug him.

_**Ah! Dream Labyrinth, the glass butterflies**_

A hand grabbed Hanayo's and she saw middle school version of Tokiya, Ren, and Syo. Hanayo's eyes widen once more and tried to let go, but the three dragged her somewhere.

_**invite us while they're being lured…**_

They had ran past Eli, who was walking around. Eli saw that Hanayo had that "someone help me" look on her face and ran after them.

_**Those wings could break with my fingers.**_

_**Secret romance,**_

_**I want to feel it here with you**_

The three boys showed Hanayo a large and open field. Tokiya slowly let go of Hanayo's hands and she looked at them in bewilderment. Soon, Eli caught up to them, but hid from the four and watched their actions. Hanayo started dancing around, picturing the one she loves dancing along with her, but she saw Tokiya, Ren, and Syo fade away in front of her eyes.

_**but we're still just painfully looking into each other.**_

_**These feeling makes this girl unable to stay in love with love…**_

Hanayo reached out for them while crying out, but they already faded away and she fell to her knees.

_**Why… is it so suffocating?**_

Eli saw everything and decided to look for Nozomi to tell her what happened. Nozomi saw Eli and she told her what they should do to make Hanayo feel better. Eli nodded in agreement and they ran to where Hanayo's at.

_**Alone in this Garden of Glass we fall asleep…**_

Hanayo laid on the grass on looked at the clouds in the sky. Her heart felt heavy with loneliness and reached out to grabbed one of the clouds.

_**I love those hands as they stroke my hair. More…**_

Before she even did that, Hanayo felt something on her stomach and saw a cat laying on her. Hanayo smiled and started petting it. Soon, the cat got up and rubbed its head on Hanayo's head, then it ran off back into the garden.

Hanayo started following the cat and nearby, Nozomi and Eli were smiling and they started following her.

_**Secret romance,**_

_**I want to feel it here with you**_

Soon, Hanayo was in the center of the garden and she saw the one she loves in the middle. She blushed and slowly walked up to him.

_**but we're still just painfully looking into each other.**_

_**These feeling makes this girl unable to stay in love with love…**_

She accidentally stepped on a branch and the guy turned around and saw Hanayo. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

_**Why… is it so suffocating?**_

The guy chuckled then walked over to Hanayo and weaved his hand in Hanayo's hair and she looked up.

_**A secret swing set,**_

_**as I swing together with you**_

_**we simply look into each others' eyes.**_

Her heart was pounding really hard as they stared into each other's eyes. Soon, the guy leaned down and gave Hanayo a gift. Flower petals started flying everywhere as the guy and Hanayo kissed.

Nozomi and Eli were nearby and saw everything. They looked at each other and smiled. The middle school versions of Honoka and Nico walked up to their girlfriends and once they kissed each other, they faded away.

_**The sigh this girl in love with love lets out is**_

_**Lonely… but she's content enough being Lonely.**_

Hanayo and the guy moved away and smiled at each other. They laid on the grass and looked at the clouds.

_**Dream Labyrinth… Lily Labyrinth**_

Everything started to fade away from both classes' eyes as they saw the last of the fairytale. The only thing they saw what's left is that the guy and Hanayo were holding hands. A flower petal flew towards the eyes of everyone and the two figures were gone and everything had already faded away from their eyes as the song came to a close.

* * *

I was blushing like crazy when I saw that. Even though it was obviously fake, it looked real enough to not be a dream. Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan looked at me and they smiled.

"Hanayo-chan," Nozomi-chan spoke up and I looked at her. She pulled out one of her Tarot cards then looked at everyone. "Though there's no love here, I hope this song sparked some ideas for what's coming up."

"Trust Nozomi," Eli-chan said then smiled. "And make sure that you practice regularly to make your song amazing."

"Even if you decide to make a song better than μ's," Nozomi-chan said then looked at everyone. "I hope that you're proud to sing a song that you and your partner make together."

"That's what μ's did," Eli-chan nodded and added, "We were all proud to sing songs that Maki-chan made. We all practiced our hardest to make our dreams come, and now, Nozomi and I want everyone to do the same thing."

My eyes started glistering in happiness and what those two said. They were right about μ's practicing hard and singing to our hearts content. Because of that, we all in a way, became closer to each other. And that's something I want to achieve now. I want to work harder while thinking about the memories I spent with μ's.

"Before we go," Nozomi-chan smiled then looked at me. She smirked then held her hands up. "Do you mind if I borrow Hanayo-chan, Ringo-sensei?"

"Sure, help yourself."

My eyes widen as I remembered that look on Nozomi-chan's face. It's the look when she wants to punish someone by grabbing our breasts.

"Geez, Nozomi…"

I covered my chest and ran out of the classroom. "Someone help me!"


	10. 8: Natsurio Eternity Love!

**Imma back with a new chapter. Alright, since Cecil's in this chapter, I'm gonna keep a count on who you guys want Hanayo to end up with. Actually no, I have a poll on my profile. If you want, please vote on who Miss Hanayo should be with~ If you want to know what Honoka was talking about, you can ask me and I'll tell you in PM _IF_ you really really wanna know. Okay, now bye~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Love Live or Uta no Prince-sama! I don't even own the songs! I just own the story er plot er something!**

* * *

The sun was shining. It was hot outside as well which means one thing. Summer has arrived! The entire school is at Shining-san's private island and it was amazing! My eyes looked around and it was sparkling. This is now reminding me why we came here in the first place.

* * *

"_Nozomi-chan nearly spoiled what we have planned for you guys," Ringo-sensei pouted and I looked down, feeling a bit guilty since my friends were here. "But tomorrow, we're going to Shining-san's private island!" _

_I blinked a couple of times, but I smiled at the thought of going to an island. _

"_This is so that you guys can think of a composer and duet partner for the graduation audition!" _

"_Duet partner?" I tilted my head. "Does that mean…we have to sing with someone?" I asked and Ringo-sensei nodded. _

"_Yes indeed Hanayo-chan! So I hope you choose wisely and remember, no love is allowed!" _

* * *

"Amazing! So this is where the students of Saotome Academy go to for a day!"

"H-Hanayo, calm down." Tomo-chan told me and I ignored her. "But I agree with you. It _is _impressive."

"It is!"

"By the way," Tomo-chan said then looked at me. "I've decided who my partner will be."

I looked at her and smiled. "Good job, Tomo-chan!" I complimented her then asked her.

"Remember my partner back in April?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, he's my partner."

"Oh," I said then looked at the sky. "I should think about who my partner should be…"

"You should hurry up, or else someone might grab that person before you do."

I nodded. I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and looked at Tomo-chan.

"Well, should we look for our cabin?" I asked her and she nodded.

* * *

We found our cabin shortly afterwards and we changed into our swimsuits. I was wearing the swimsuit I wore when I went to Maki-chan's beach homes the first time we had an overnight trip.

I walked out onto the balcony and smiled. "Wow! We have a view of the ocean!"

"It's beautiful." Tomo-chan agreed. "Well, I'm gonna go and practice."

"Oh, okay."

"Wish me luck, Hanayo!" Tomo-chan said and I nodded. "Well, I'll see you soon!"

I watched Tomo-chan leave and I heard music coming from outside. Curious on that, I walked outside and I followed to where the music is coming from.

_**Summer wing**_

_**Fly Summer wing**_

I heard voices nearby and I smiled when I saw the others. I ran towards them and they saw me and they smiled as well.

"Hanayo-chan/Kayo-chin/Hanayo!" They all said and we started singing and dancing to _Natsuiro Egao 1,2,Jump! _while smiling.

* * *

**NicoMakiHono:** _**I kind of saw what tomorrow will bring…**_

_**what should I do?**_

_**Grab it and **_

**UmiEliNozo:** _**I'll be Shinin'**_

**PanaRinKoto:** _**I'll be Dreamin'**_

**NicoMakiHono:** _**It sounds fun!**_

**PanaRinKoto:** _**Having sprouted wings my heart is on cloud nine!**_

_**I'm tempted by the distant sky, distant sea.**_

_**Going at full speed I F.L.Y!**_

**All:** _**While sunbathing and taking it all in**_

_**(Shine shine shine! I feel so bright!)**_

_**(Shine shine shine! My dripping sweat glitters!)**_

_**let's make all our glittering memories become one!**_

_**(Shine shine shine! My dreams shine!)**_

**Nico:** _**I want to find it in this one and only season.**_

**All: **_**Blame it on Summer! 1, 2, Jump!**_

_**A rain of light showers onto us!**_

_**It feels good, it feels good, doesn't it?**_

_**Agree to our Vacation (Summer wing)**_

_**Summer Smile 1, 2, Jump!**_

_**I want to raise my glittering face**_

_**it's great we're together, it's great, isn't it?**_

_**Agree (summer wing)**_

**Nozomi:** _**It's hot (**_**Umi:** _**because it's hot)**_

**Kotori:** _**but because it's hot (**_**Rin:** _**I'm so happy)**_

**Hanayo:** _**I'm so happy (**_**Maki:** _**it's fun)**_

**Honoka:** _**it's fun!**_

_**All: Summer day**_

**Nico:** _**If a light brighter than the stars, 1, 2, Love!**_

_**shines over the night**_

_**we'll know the future exists… it exists, right?**_

_**Agree Vacation**_

**All:** _**Blame it on Summer! 1, 2, Jump!**_

_**A rain of light showers onto us!**_

_**It feels good, it feels good, doesn't it?**_

_**Agree to our Vacation (Summer wing)**_

_**Summer Smile 1, 2, Jump!**_

_**I want to raise my glittering face**_

_**it's great we're together, it's great, isn't it?**_

_**Agree (summer wing)**_

**Kotori:** _**It's hot (**_**Maki:** _**because it's hot)**_

**Nozomi:** _**but because it's hot (**_**Hanayo:** _**I'm so happy)**_

**Eli:** _**I'm so happy (**_**Honoka:** _**it's fun)**_

**Nico:** _**it's fun!**_

After the song ended, the girls all decided to play in the water and they're having fun with each other.

While the girls were having fun, Otoya looked at the sky and thought who should be his partner for. Although, he kept thinking of Hanayo and how they practiced the first song together.

"I wonder if I should ask Hanayo…" Otoya muttered to himself. His cheeks turned red then he shook his head. "I'll ask her later today!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Natsuki was sunbathing while Syo was sitting next to him. Syo's mind kept thinking about that "lesson" with Eli and Nozomi singing _Garasu no Hanazono_ which made him start thinking about his partner for the graduation audition. Although, Syo started thinking about how amazing it'll be if he partnered up with Hanayo.

Syo decided to keep his thoughts aside and looked at Natsuki with a serious look on his face.

"Who are you going to choose as your partner?"

"Someone who's cute and is good at singing," Natsuki replied then looked at Syo. "What about you? Did you decide?"

"N-No… Not yet…" Syo blushed then averted his eyes away.

"Well, I've got an idea on who mine is going to be."

"By the way," Syo looked at Natsuki again and asked, "Don't you think Koizumi's a little suspicious?"

Natsuki looked at Syo and shook his head. "Why do you ask that?"

"Isn't it a little strange that Koizumi knows Tojo and Ayase when they came to the school and that they know Koizumi's name?"

"They're probably friends with each other since childhood, like we are." Natsuki said then looked at the sky. "And we should just enjoy our time here."

Syo just stared at Natsuki; and his thoughts reverted back to if he and Hanayo were partners for the graduation audition.

* * *

After we finished playing in the water, we decided to have watermelon that Nozomi-chan cut. It was good and it was starting to feel a little like summer.

Although my mind was still curious on why the others are here, so I asked, "Why are you guys here anyways?"

"Saotome-san invited us," Honoka-chan replied then smiled. "He said that if we're together, it might help you think of a partner for the graduation audition."

"Well that and," Maki-chan nodded then said, "My parents are out of the town until the beginning of the new term, so Papa decided to ask Saotome-san to let me stay in one of the dorm rooms until then since Papa knows Saotome-san."

"That's awfully nice of him." I said and smiled as I munched on my slice of watermelon.

We were chatting away while eating watermelon and my mind suddenly went blank. Talking like this is reminding me so much about when we were all still a school idol group. I gazed at my slice for a while and I looked down.

"Kayo-chin," I snapped back into reality then looked at Rin-chan. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at my watermelon slice. "I just wish that we can all perform together again…"

"It might happen one day, Hanayo." Eli-chan said and smiled at me.

"That's it!" Honoka-chan sprang out of her chair and grinned. "Let's perform a song again!"

"Honoka-chan, do you think it's alright?" Kotori-chan asked and Honoka-chan nodded.

"But, we already sang a song…" Umi-chan reminded Honoka-chan and she shook her head.

"I mean as a comeback concert!"

"I like that idea!" Rin-chan agreed and smiled.

"Then why don't we…" Honoka-chan said then started whispering in our ears.

My eyes widen and I gasped. I stepped back and looked at Honoka-chan.

"H-Honoka-chan…!"

"It's alright, Hanayo-chan." She said and smiled at me. "Just wait for a couple of days and when they gather in the _Room of Dreams_, we'll tell them everything and you can come in saying the good news."

I was a little hesitate about Honoka-chan's plan. Although, thinking about it, I nodded and I smiled back.

"You can do it Kayo-chin!" Rin-chan encouraged me.

"Just remember," Nico-chan said then placed her hands on my shoulders. "You have to ask and tell us soon after! That way we can hunt down those guys and bring them to the _Room of Dreams_."

"I-I know!"

"Well, why don't we practice." Eli-chan suggested. "Even though it's been a long time since we've done this, we should have a quick start just in case."

"Okay!" We all said in agreement then started practice.

* * *

We all had dinner and we went our separate ways. I was heading back to my cabin while looking at the picture that we all took. I giggled a little because Nico-chan's head was cut off a bit. It was an amazing day so far.

_That plan though… _I started thinking about Honoka-chan's plan and looked down. _I wonder if Saotome-san will me do something like that… _

I sighed and soon after, I heard a noise. I looked up and I smiled when I saw a familiar looking cat.

"Kuppuru!" I ran over to him, picked him up and started petting him. "What are you doing here? Did someone bring you here?"

I kept asking him questions, but he jumped out of my arms and started running off.

"Wait, Kuppuru!" I yelled out then started following him.

As I ran after him, he lead me to a forest and I looked around and kept seeing green fireflies. _Fireflies aren't green… What am I getting myself into? _I thought to myself and I ended up in an ancient looking part of the forest.

"E-Eh?" I blinked a few times. "Wh-Where am I at?!"

"A place where my people once lived."

I flinched then turned around and saw a foreign looking guy behind. His emerald eyes looked very familiar and my eyes widen when I realized that they're the same as Kuppuru's.

"K-Kuppuru?"

He smiled then walked towards me. He lifted my hand and...he kissed it?! I my cheeks turned red faster than the speed of light and he looked at me.

"This is the first time we've met like this, Hanayo."

_H-How does he know my name…? _I asked myself then looked at him. "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Cecil Aijima." He introduced himself to me. "And my dear Hanayo," He said then walked towards the stoned people. "I've been watching you."

_He's been...watching me?! _I thought and my face started burning.

"Since the day you found me and took care of me, I've taken a liking to you," Cecil-kun said then looked at me. "You and your friends," He continued then smiled. "Are my new muse."

"New muse?" I blinked and looked at him.

He nodded and held my hand. "My princess," Cecil-kun said then soon we started floating.

I looked down and my face turned red. I pulled my skirt down to prevent it from flying around. Cecil-kun looked at me and I smiled.

* * *

_**Crossing over the moonlit sea,**_

_**Now in these hands, love is awakening**_

_**I sing of eternity in the voice of the sea's roar**_

_**I've always been searching for you**_

_**I embrace this fated meeting**_

_**I gather love songs from around this world**_

_**I'll inform that heart and that dream**_

_**I was born only for you**_

_**To be your "guardian"**_

* * *

What seemed like a dream turned into reality when I opened my eyes and saw Cecil-kun in front of me.

"Cecil-kun," I spoke up. "W-Who are you exactly?"

He didn't respond. He just smiled and walked over to a tree that had flowers on the leafs.

"Hanayo," Cecil-kun spoke my name and plucked a flower off one of the leafs and I held out my hand. He put the flower on the palm of my hand and looked at me. "Be sure your path that'll lead to your happiness."

"W-What do you mean by that?" I asked him, sounding very confused since this is something that Nozomi-chan would say.

Cecil-kun chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead. I blinked a couple of times and my vision became hazy. I closed my eyes and my body hit the ground.

* * *

Soon, I hear the sound of the waves crashing into each other and I woke up. I was laying on the sand on the beach and I became confused.

I opened my hand and the flower was in my hand. My face turned red and I started sweating.

"T-That...wasn't...a...dream?!"

Before I could scream, I saw a tall figure close by. I quickly stood and started walking towards the figure carefully.

"I-Is anyone there?" I spoke up and the figure turned its head. "U-Um…!" I flinched a little then I saw that it's Ichinose-san. "Hmm? Ichinose-san, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing with you, Koizumi." He said to me coldly and I looked down.

"True…"

"I was…" Ichinose-san started saying then looked at the sky. "Going to practice."

I smiled and walked closer to him. "If you're going to do that, feel free to do so even though I'm here."

"But you might say something." He said to me and I shook my head.

"Even though you're really HAYATO, I think that you're voice sounds pure and is filled with happiness and heart." I said and looked at the ocean.

"You really are Hanayo Koizumi from μ's." Ichinose-san said and I looked at him. "I saw the other members of μ's earlier today and I saw you among them."

My eyes widen and I placed my pointer finger over my lip and I shushed him.

"Shhh!"

Ichinose-san stared at me and nodded.

"Hanayo-chan!" I heard Honoka-chan's voice behind and I turned around and saw the rest of μ's behind me. "C'mon, let's go practice!"

"Okay!" I nodded then looked at Ichinose-san. "Well, I hope you can get used to A Class. And I hope that one day, we can work together after we debut." I said then ran towards my friends.

* * *

Tokiya watched the timid girl run towards her friends and looked at the ocean.

"μ's…" He muttered the school idol group name. "I wonder what'll happen to them now…" Tokiya stared at the water. "Koizumi…"


	11. UPDATES!

Hey it's me! Okay, this is not bad news. No I'm not going to quit this story because I loooove it! Alright, I'll be out of town this weekend and I won't be able to write the next chapter (psst, that's totally a lie XD) and I've been working on the lovey chapters just in case a pairing is in the story and not the other. Basically I'm planning ahead. I've already decided to make a sequel to this story that goes along 2000% and I'll do the same for Revolutions! Lastly, upon request, I'll do a spinoff of this story with the pairings that didn't make it into the story and the rest of our favorite school idols in an alternate universe where the guys see Hanayo and said guy and they go into depression until they see Honoka, Eli, Kototi, Umi, Rin, Maki, Nozomi or Nico. Don't worry, I'll try to finish the next chapter so we can get the good stuff going down like the romance between Hanayo and one of the princes!

Speaking of the romance actually, I've got the results so far. Natsuki has 2 (*claps to those Natsuki lovers*), Tokiya has 1 (*claps to that Tokiya lover*), Otoya has 1 (*claps to that Otoya lover*), and Ren has 1 (*claps to that Ren lover*). Which leaves... Masato, Syo, and Cecil with 0 (Awwwwwww). I also added a no one choice and it acts as a friend zone route, but I might get rid of it because the three seasons of Utapri pretty much has Haruka friend zoning all them guys and I thought that be sad if I do the same. I was going to do a Muse ending, but there's already enough yuri as it is and my yuri meter is decreasing a little in the LL fandom... I'm actually planning on getting rid of the yuri in the next two sequels (sorry whoever wanted yuri T^T) so I can focus primarily on the romance between guy and girl and not just girl and girl.

With that in mind, I'm also playing the S Class fan disk which is called Sweet Serenade while finishing Repeat. If possible, I might even include bits of the true love endings into the pairing of the stories, the spinoff, and the extra chapters~ so keep those fingers crossed everyone!

Alright, Utapri drama CDs, Love Live and Utapri songs are calling my name so I can come up with more ideas. Gotta run and I'll be sure to finish the next chapter because it's halfway done actually. Okay, have a nice weeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!

-sweetknife55


	12. 9: Yume no Tobira

**I'm back! I would've finished and posted this while I was gone, but I wasn't finished even though I was really close to finishing the chapter... But my trip was fun! I saw Pitch Perfect 2 and it's good. Although the** **downside is that I had English finals... But I'm done! Anyways, I'm going to be a bit of a jerk and say that unless one of the guys gets...let's say 5 (I actually meant 3 but I accidentally pressed 5) votes, I'm not going to post the next chapter because the next chapter is the confession chapter! Weeeeeeeee~ sorry. Anyways, time for the next chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Love Live or Utapri! I own the plot and story!**

* * *

We came back to the academy after the trip was over. Luckily, there were no classes because everyone had to choose a composer and a partner. That meant that I get to practice more with the others.

_I can't wait until the plan all comes into place… _I smiled as I looked at my notebook that was in my hands. _Although I wonder if they'll agree to it… _I sighed just thinking about it.

I heard my phone rumble and I saw that I got a text from Maki-chan. It said, _The others and I will see you in Music Room #3. I came up with a song and I want to play a sample to you guys. _

"That's our Maki-chan." I whispered and giggled a little. "I can't wait to hear what it sounds like."

"Hanayo!"

I put my phone away and I turned around and saw Otoya-kun running towards me.

"Oh? Hello Otoya-kun," I greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"I put you," He said and I think I know what he meant by that. "I put your name as my partner!"

"Really?" I tried to act surprised and tilted my head and smiled. "Well, I'll think about it and if I do the same," I said then bowed. "I hope to work with you."

I turned around and walked away from Otoya-kun and I pulled out my phone and saw that Eli-chan texted me. She said_, Nozomi, Nico and I have arrived and is meeting up with Maki right now. _

I texted her back as I walked up the stairs. As I put my phone away, I saw Jinguji-san walking down the stairs.

"Oh? Hello Jinguji-san," I greeted him with a smile. "What can I do-"

He placed his hand on the wall and leaned in towards me. My jaw dropped a little as I looked at his hand and then back to him. My cheeks started up as well and I closed my eyes.

"Lady," Jinguji-san said and I opened my eyes and he handed me flowers. "I chose you as my partner."

I gasped again, trying to act surprised...again and I smiled. "I'll think about it and I'll make sure to put you down as my partner."

I took the flowers from Jinguji-san then I decided to walk downstairs.

* * *

_Honoka-chan's plan seems to be working. _I thought to myself as I looked at the text message I got from Honoka-chan.

_Hanayo-chan, I hope it works! :D I hope to hear from you! _That's what she texted me and I smiled.

I stared at my home screen as I made my way outside. The sun was already and I started panicking a little.

"I-I forgot to meet up with the others!" I told myself then started running towards the dorms, until I saw a certain someone with his back against a tree. "Syo-kun?"

"Yo, Koizumi!"

I blinked a little then tilted my head. _So he's been waiting for me all day or something?_ I asked myself then looked down. _If that's the case, I feel bad for making him wait... Even though I have a feeling on what he's going to say..._

"You know, you're pretty shy for a girl your age," Syo-kun bluntly said and my jaw dropped a little. "But, I think that's your charm point."

"How so?"

"Well," Syo-kun smiled then walked towards me. "It just seems like it. Your overall appearance looks like a typical average shy girl."

_I guess that makes sense… _I thought to myself.

"But," Syo-kun spoke up and I looked at him. "I heard your voice that one time and it sounded pretty cute."

"T-Thanks." I thanked him while blushing a little in the process.

"Which is why I want you to be my partner." He said then placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll think about it Syo-kun," I said with a small smile. "And I'll-"

"Hanayo-chan!"

I looked to where I heard my name and Syo-kun decided to look as well. We saw Shinomiya-san who was close by and he started walking towards me.

"I made you my partner for the audition!" Shinomiya-san said then hugged me.

"I-I can't breath…" I muttered out while moving my arm up. "S-Someone help me!"

"Natsuki!" Syo-kun grabbed my arm and tried pulling him out of his grasp.

Shinomiya-san let of me and I landed on top of Syo-kun since he was still pulling on my arm. I quickly got off of him while blushing a little then started bowing.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Koizumi," Syo-kun reassured me as he got up and dusted off his clothes.

"By the way Hanayo-chan," Shinomiya-san said then hugged me from behind. "I choose you."

I turned my head towards him then back at Syo-kun.

"L-Look, I-"

Syo-kun tugged my arm again and this time, I was in his arms.

"Natsuki, I thought you liked cute and small things, not Koizumi!"

"That's not true," Shinomiya-san snapped a little and I flinched. "Some of that is true, but I think that Hanayo-chan would make a good partner since her voice is cute."

"Look Natsuki, I've already-"

Shinomiya-san walked to Syo then whispered in his ear, "I love you, Syo-chan."

I looked at Syo-kun and he was flustered. I was actually blushing a little because I've never seen a guy confess his feelings towards another guy.

"But-"

Shinomiya-san grabbed Syo-kun's arm and I landed on the ground since Syo-kun released me. I turned around and saw that Shinomiya-san was wearing Syo-kun's hat and held him in a very weird position.

"I won't lose against you."

"LET GO OF ME!"

I shouldn't get involved in this… I thought to myself then slipped away from the two.

* * *

I sighed as I entered the building that contained Music Room #3. _I thought this was going to be easy since I know what's going to happen… But this was just too crazy!_ I thought while crying a little.

I rubbed my eyes then opened my shoe locker and saw some sort of scroll inside. "Huh?" I blinked then took it out and read it.

"_Koizumi, I turned in my paper, with your name as my idol partner. -Masato Hijirikawa"_ was what the letter said and I blinked a couple of times.

"I… I can feel pressure coming to me…" I quietly muttered to myself as fake tears came down my eyes.

* * *

In Music Room #3, Honoka-chan and Rin-chan were squealing in delight.

"My plan worked!" Honoka-chan yelled out in triumph.

"Because of that," Umi-chan said then handed Honoka-chan a piece of paper. "We're going to practice really hard."

"Eh? Give us a break Umi-chan!" Honoka-chan pouted then tugged on Umi-chan's skirt.

"By the way," Eli-chan spoke up then looked at me. "Did you tell Saotome-san about what we're doing?"

"Oh, this morning, I was called into his office…"

* * *

"_Miss Koizumi, I'm assuming you found out that Miss Nishikino is going to be staying here. Am I correct?" _

_I nodded. "Yes. I found out during the trip to the island." I notified him. _

"_Good. You may leave now." _

"_U-Um," I spoke up and Saotome-san looked at me. "The others and I… The others and I want to debut together as an actual idol group!" _

"_Miss Koizumi, I cannot allow that!" Saotome-san told me and my eyes widen. "Your friends are dating and even though they're not students here, love is strictly forbidden in the idol industry." _

"_B-But…" I was a bit hesitant on what to say next. Though I just sighed and nodded. "I-I understand…" I looked down. "Although, they still work really well, even though they're dating." _

"_Hmm?" _

_I looked up and shook my head. "F-Forget what I said! I-I'll leave right now!" _

"_Hold on, Miss Koizumi," Saotome-san called my name as I was walking to the exit. _

_I slowly turned around, prepared on what my punishment would be and he started laughing and it started confusing me. _

"_Those girls work together, even though they're dating?" He asked and I nodded. "Then I'll let you debut as actual idols!" _

_I smiled then bowed. "Thank you Saotome-san!" _

"_However," I lifted my head up and I looked confused again. Saotome-san kept laughing then said, "If you're friends are dating, then you must date whoever picks you as your idol partner! And you must keep it a secret from the students aside from your friends!" _

_I blinked a couple times, then my jaw dropped a little and my eyes widen. "W-WHAT?!"_

* * *

I finished the story and I was sitting on the ground, still a bit shocked on what Saotome-san said.

"Aw, Kayo-chin's really a princess." Rin-chan said and I blushed a little in embarrassment.

"R-Rin-chan!"

"But, you have five guys to choose from," Eli-chan reminded me. "So that's going to be a tough decision to make."

"S-Someone help me decide!" I begged my friends and they sighed a little.

"I choose Otoya Ittoki!" Honoka-chan answered and I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I second that!" Rin-chan nodded in agreement. "But I also choose Natsuki Shinomiya!"

Maki-chan sighed and placed her hand on Rin-chan's shoulder. "You can only choose one."

"Then… Natsuki Shinomiya!"

"Then I'll second on Honoka-chan's vote." Kotori-chan second Honoka-chan's vote.

"I-I choose Masato Hijirikawa." Umi-chan voted shyly.

"I'm choosing Ren Jinguji." Eli-chan voted as well.

"I'm choosing Syo Kurusu." Maki-chan sighed, but she still voted.

"I guess I'll second that vote." Nico-chan sighed as well and second Maki-chan's vote.

"As for me," Nozomi-chan spoke up and smiled. "I vote for Tokiya Ichinose."

The others aside from me, looked at Nozomi-chan in confusion.

"But he's not on this list…" Honoka-chan reminded Nozomi-chan.

"He might be."

I sighed then stood up. An idea came to my mind, but I looked down, not saying anything.

"Hanayo-chan, do you have something to say?" Nozomi-chan looked at me while smiling.

"W-Well, I do but-"

"Let's hear it Hanayo-chan."

We gathered close to each other and I told them my plan. They all smiled and nodded. We all spent the rest of the day preparing for tomorrow's surprise.

* * *

The next day, Syo was walking towards his shoe locker and once he opened it, he saw an envelope inside. He took it out and flipped it over and saw Hanayo's name on the back in tiny letters.

He grinned then skipped happily down the hallways. "Koizumi chose me!"

Syo saw Natsuki and he stopped running and he grinned at his roommate.

"Sorry Natsuki, but Koizumi chose me."

"Are you going to Music Room #3?" Natsuki asked his roommate and Syo looked at him in confusion.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two blonde roommates entered the music room and they saw the other boys. While each one was confused in their own way, Tokiya walked in the room and glanced at the other boys.

"Did you all get-" Syo spoke up to break the silence, but he got cut off once the other guys showed him an envelope from Hanayo.

Soon after that, the lights suddenly turned off. Though a spotlight shined down on Hanayo and the six boys looked at her.

"U-Um," She said then bowed. "T-Thank you for coming here today."

"Hanayo-chan," Otoya spoke up. "Why did you invite everyone here? Are you going to decide like this?"

"U-Um..." Hanayo stuttered then looked up. "H-H-Ho-"

"What Hanayo-chan's trying to say is she's picking all of you!"

That familiar and cheery voice rang in the boys' ears. It wasn't Hanayo's. It was Honoka Kousaka's.

"Hanayo-chan, you may do the honors."

"O-Okay!" Hanayo nodded then took a deep breath. "Y-You guys, help us experience what'll it'll be like to be actual idols! H-Help us achieve our dreams! H-Help us, please!"

After Hanayo's speech, music started playing and the spotlights shined down on the rest of μ's

and they're all wearing the Otonokizaka Academy uniform with the same color ribbons they wore the previous year.

* * *

**Hono: **_**I've always been searching for the door of dreams.**_

**Umi: **_**Always been searching for **_

**Eli:** _**that which connects us both.**_

Hanayo walked up to the guys and held her hand out. The voices from the nine girls lifted the guys off the ground and they traveled back into time where the girls first sang _Yume no Tobira _as if magic made them travel back. The guys were in near the stage on UTX High School's roof during the Love Live preliminaries.

The guys from both A and S Class were looking around and they saw Cecil nearby, smiling at the

μ's girls. The boys didn't say anything, they were absorbed by the performance.

**lily white: **_**Yes! Believing in myself I can believe in everyone.**_

_**The future is waiting for me, I gotta go!**_

**BiBi: **_**Yes! Forewarning stars rained down into my heart,**_

_**shine… I'll continue to stand up even when lost.**_

**Printemps: **_**What encourages me the most when I feel tired is your smile.**_

_**It makes me keep going even if bit by bit.**_

**Hono: **_**The key to my heartbeat lies right here!**_

**All: **_**Everyone searches for the door of dreams.**_

_**They all wish to find the meaning of their encounters.**_

_**I will continue to search for the door of dreams.**_

_**You and I set off on a journey during that season.**_

_**The prologue of our youth!**_


	13. 10: Nawatobi

**I'm sorry for my long absence. We had finals (actually, they're not over just yet...) and I didn't want to update during the weekday. But the last day of school for me is on Wednesday which means I get to post more and make the squeal during the summer! Yay~ Since the long wait kept you waiting long enough on who Hanayo goes with, the answer is revealed in this chapter...near the end! But it's cute~ If your choice wasn't picked, there's a thing called bonus chapters that'll be posted after the main story is done. Anyways, I hope you like the confession chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Love Live and Utapri! I don't own the song titles, lyrics, or anything else! I just own the plot!**

* * *

Soon after the performance, everyone in that room went forward in time and back into Music Room #3 and μ's were wearing their uniforms again. Oddly enough, Cecil wasn't there and the guys were sure that another guy was there with them.

* * *

We were panting after singing and dancing to _Yume no Tobira. _My friends and I looked at each other before we looked at the guys, who still looked shocked.

"This was Honoka's idea." Nico-chan pointed at Honoka and she looked at the black haired girl.

"Eh?! But you agreed with me!"

"You two, stop fighting! These guys are still in shock!" Umi-chan scolded the two and the rest of us just started at them with sweat dripping down our faces.

I walked over to the guys and bowed. "I-I'm sorry for not telling you!" I apologized. "A-Actually, at one point, I wanted to tell you guys… But I thought something bad was going to happen like you guys thinking I was too good at this! E-Even though I kinda am…"

"Hanayo-chan," I looked up at Otoya-kun and he was smiling. "I think it's cool that you're a part of μ's!"

"H-Huh? You think so?"

He nodded and turned to his side and Shinomiya-san was nodding in agreement.

"Hanayo-chan, that was amazing! I knew your voice sound familiar the moment I heard you sing." Shinomiya-san said then hugged me.

"S-Someone… help me…" I begged as my hand reached the air.

"Let go of Kayo-chin please!" Rin-chan grabbed my hand and started pulling on my arm.

Shinomiya-san let go and I was on the ground with Rin-chan holding my hand still. I started breathing heavily then looked at Rin-chan.

"T-Thanks, Rin-chan."

"No problem, Kayo-chin!"

"So now you know Hanayo's secret," Maki-chan said as she was playing around with her hair. "You're not going to blab about it to the entire school are you?"

"No we're not!" Syo-kun yelled out as an answer to Maki-chan's question.

"C-Calm down, Syo-kun…" I said while sighing a little.

"What Hanayo-chan said," Honoka-chan butted into the conversation. "Don't be a worry wort!"

"I doubt that he's going to be a worry wort, Honoka..." Eli-chan sighed at Honoka-chan's response.

Soon, Honoka-chan was arguing with Syo-kun and Nico-chan happened to butt in and made things worse. I watched while Umi-chan was scolding Honoka-chan, Otoya-kun calming Syo-kun down, and Nozomi-chan trying to punish Nico-chan.

"By the way Koizumi," Hijirikawa-san spoke up and I looked at him. "Why are all of us here?"

"I-I forgot!" I gasped then looked at Maki-chan. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the piano and handed me a folder. "Thanks Maki-chan." I thanked her and she became embarrassed then moved her head. I walked over to the guys and handed them the folder. "U-Um… Maki-chan composed a song for all of you guys to sing."

"A song?" The six guys said all together and I nodded.

"U-Um…"

"We want to debut as real idols!" Honoka-chan told them with a serious look on her face. "I think that you guys can help us fulfil that goal!"

"W-What Honoka-chan said!" I nodded then looked at Honoka-chan. "I-I mean, she _is _the leader and all…"

The guys looked at us then at me with the song in their hands. I looked at them then sighed a little.

"Well Honoka," Eli-chan spoke up then looked at Honoka. "I guess we're not going to debut."

"Eh?!" Honoka-chan looked at Eli-chan and pouted. "I was hoping we can do it!"

"I was hoping as well!" Nico-chan nodded in agreement. "These guys are just stupid because we've performed in front of them and Hanayo wants all of us to debut together! But with the guys as a group!"

I gasped then looked at Nico-chan. "N-Nico-chan! That was also part of Honoka-chan's plan!"

"Yeah, but you also want that to happen."

"N-Nico-chan!"

I heard Otoya-kun start laughing and soon, the rest of the boys started laughing and I blushed in embarrassment. Rin-chan patted my back with a smile and I smiled back.

"U-Um, would you all form a group so you can debut with us?" I asked politely. "I-If you really want me to choose one of you as my partner, I-I can do that."

"I'll be in it!" Otoya-kun accepted right away and I smiled at him.

"T-Thanks, Otoya-kun."

"Yay! I got my answer right!" Honoka-chan squealed in delight then hugged Kotori-chan. "We got one down Kotori-chan!"

"I wanted the two of us to be partners," I looked at Syo-kun who was smiling a little. "I never expected this to happen, but I'll accept."

"So Nico-chan and I were right." Maki-chan sighed but smiled a little.

I patted Otoya-kun and Syo-kun on their heads with a smile.

"Even though I like μ's," Shinomiya-san said and I looked at him. "I don't think I'll accept this."

"I got mine wrong!" Rin-chan pouted then sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to be a group with these guys?"

"This _is _a one in a lifetime chance," Nico-chan nodded then crossed her arms. "If you don't accept, you've lost your chance with this opportunity."

"I accept." Ichinose-san accepted then looked at me.

"I knew my answer would accept." Nozomi-chan grinned then pulled out one of her Tarot cards. "If you don't accept, I think I'll punish you guys."

The guys blinked a few times and I saw Honoka-chan, Rin-chan, and Nico-chan walk up to the six guys.

"Please accept before she punishes you!" The three begged while sitting on their knees. "It's a nightmare when Nozomi-chan/Nozomi goes and punishes someone!"

"What does it look like?" Hijirikawa-san asked.

I was about to tell him until I felt a pair of hands on my breasts. I gasped then turned around and saw Nozomi-chan behind me and I my face turned red.

"N-Nozomi-chan, I-I didn't do anything!" I said then looked at the guys, whose faces were red. "T-Turn around!"

I watched all six guys turn around then I looked at Nozomi-chan and she started squeezing them. I squeaked in embarrassment then told her to stop since there was guys here. She did what I said and I was now on the ground, feeling lifeless.

* * *

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori turned the guys' bodies around and they looked down and saw Hanayo on the ground and was twitching a little.

"Hanayo's fine," Eli reassured the guys before they got all riled up. "Nozomi gave her a punishment for some reason."

"It was to demonstrate to the guys what I do." Nozomi told Eli then looked at the boys. "I might go and punish you _elsewhere_."

"Nozomi…" Eli sighed at the purple haired girl.

"Kayo-chin, wake up! The other three guys have to accept before we practice!" Rin told Hanayo while shaking her body.

"I guess I'll be a part of this." Masato sighed and agreed to be in a group.

"As long as it's with Lady, I'm okay with it."

Eli-chan walked up to the guys with a smile. "It'll be nice working with you guys." She said then looked at Umi-chan. "Umi, would you mind taking over?"

Umi-chan nodded then walked up towards the guys with a serious look on her face.

"You guys are going to work with us from now on. So it's best to show you what we do for practice." She said then looked at Honoka-chan and I. "Honoka, Hanayo, have you guys been watching your weight lately?"

Honoka-chan and I looked at each other and we stared at each other. After a few seconds, we screamed loudly.

"As predicted..." Umi-chan sighed. "Go change into your workout clothes and start running laps!"

* * *

Honoka and Hanayo sighed then walked out of the room.

"Let's try and do our best Hanayo-chan!"

"Yeah!"

They all watched Honoka and Hanayo walk out of the room. While some of the μ's members drew sweat, the boys looked somewhat confused yet shocked.

"Anyways," Eli spoke up then looked at the guys again. "Thank you for accepting our request."

"It's no big deal." Otoya smiled at Eli.

"Since you guys are okay with this," Umi said then handed them a schedule. "Here's our workout schedule."

"We have to wake up _that_ early?!" Syo looked astonished at the schedule.

"You'll get used to it!" Rin smiled.

"I'm now dubbing this, _The Schedule of a Neverending Nightmare_..." Nico muttered to herself.

Natsuki suddenly looked confused and tilted his head. "Huh? _Overnight Trip Training_?"

"Oh yeah," Eli said then walked over to Natsuki and looked at the schedule. "We're going to one of Maki-chan's villas so that we can train for the debut concert."

"I still suggest that we play instead…" Rin sighed and pouted a little.

"We're going to train and practice!" Umi snapped at Rin and she giggled nervously.

"How hard is the training?" Masato asked the blue haired girl.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Soon after Umi answered Masato's question, Honoka and Hanayo came running into the door, panting heavily.

* * *

"U...Umi-chan..." Honoka-chan crawled over to Umi-chan. "W-We've...finished..."

I nodded slowly, trying to catch my breath. I had merely forgotten what Umi-chan's trainings were, until Honoka-chan and I had to run laps.

"Do at least another lap!" Umi-chan demanded as she pointed at the door.

"Eh?! But we're both tired!" Honoka-chan complained.

"Another lap!"

Honoka-chan and I got up and we walked out of the room. That was until Honoka-chan ran back into the room then looked at Umi-chan. I followed her, wondering what Honoka-chan was up to.

"We need to start training though!"

"Maki-chan has to write the song though, Honoka-chan." I placed my hand on Honoka-chan's shoulder and she sighed.

"I have a song," Maki-chan spoke up and looked at me. "But it's a song that only Hanayo can sing."

"Why me?" I tilted my head as I asked Maki-chan.

She walked over to me and handed me a composed song. "I-It came into my mind one day! Don't assume that I wrote it because I was worried about you." Maki-chan informed me while her cheeks turned red.

"Thanks Maki-chan." I smiled then took the stack of papers. "I'll get to writing later today."

"Also," Maki-chan said then looked over at the guys who have been quiet ever since Honoka-chan and I got back. "Our leader over here kept pressuring me to make a song for you guys just in case."

"Why did you do that?" Ichinose-san asked Maki-chan and she pointed at Honoka-chan, who was whistling behind Maki-chan.

"In any case," Umi-chan spoke up then looked at the guys. "We'll report this to Saotome-san."

"And Hanayo-chan has to tell something to one of you." Nozomi-chan added and my face turned red.

Before I can say anything to Nozomi-chan, she pushed Umi-chan out of the room while grinning.

"Good luck Hanayo-chan." She said, exiting the room with Umi-chan.

"Good luck Hanayo." Eli-chan, Maki-chan, and Nico-chan nodded as they left the room.

"We know you can do it!" Kotori-chan, Rin-chan, and Honoka-chan added as they excitedly left the room.

I just stood there, with my mouth wide open. _S-Someone… Someone help me! _I shouted loudly in my head then I regained my composure.

I turned around to the guys, then ran towards the door. "I-I have something to get… W-We'll meet back here so I can tell you guys are schedule for tomorrow! U-Until then." I told them as I was opening the door then I closed it and ran out to the fields.

* * *

Once the door closed, the guys stood there in confusion on what just happened.

"So Hanayo-chan was a school idol…" Otoya spoke up and reminded everyone that Hanayo was a part of μ's.

"Who would've guessed that the lady was a school idol." Ren just smirked a little.

"Either way, Hanayo-chan's still adorable!" Natsuki said happily and a bit affectionately.

"But she _will _be mine!" Syo scoffed a little and said with great determination.

"Ochibi-chan, the lady will be mine." Ren said, irritating Syo just slightly.

"Don't call me that!"

"You guys _do _know that love is _forbidden_, right?" Masato reminded the boys.

"But what if she's an acception?!" Syo looked over at Masato. "If so, then she will be mine!"

"Syo-chan, Hanayo-chan will be mine." Natsuki fought back with a smile.

"Excuse me!?"

While Syo and Natsuki were arguing, Ren and Masato started arguing as well while Otoya watched while drawing sweat and Tokiya just sighing at the sight of the guys' brawl to get Hanayo's love.

Although, Otoya did manage to slip away from the room and decided to look for Hanayo on his own without getting disturbed by one of his friends or even worse, the rest of μ's.

* * *

He arrived at the grassy field and saw the familiar brown haired shy girl and smiled. Right when he was about to hug her from behind, she started singing an unfamiliar song.

* * *

_**It seems us meeting each other changed me.**_

_**I found the me I want to be.**_

_**It was always, always, in my heart,**_

_**slowly being nursed.**_

_**Everyone jumped over a jump rope…**_

_**but I was too scared to join in…**_

_**While I was hesitating like a child**_

_**I kept waiting for you…**_

_**You always supported me when I was about to give up.**_

_**I love those gentle hands and that cozy warmth of yours.**_

_**I'm filled with gratitude towards you.**_

_**My dream is closer to getting realized.**_

_**I'm filled with gratitude towards you… Thank you!**_

_**I'm so happy, so happy**_

_**that I'm crying… I'm sorry.**_

* * *

After listening to such a sweet song by Hanayo, Otoya couldn't find the rights to describe such a beautiful song. He was sure that the lyrics probably meant μ's accepting her into the group and fulfilling her dream for a short while, but it felt more than just that. It sounded like the hardships Hanayo faced when she first attended Saotome Academy to now, when the A and S Class boys agreed to becoming a group so that μ's can be a group again. Though to Otoya, it felt like it was beyond that.

Either way, he walked towards Hanayo. She heard footsteps and she turned around and saw Otoya walking towards her.

Before she could say anything like a greeting or her screaming her catch phrase, Otoya hugged her.

"O-Otoya…-kun…? What's wrong?" Hanayo asked the redhead, blushing a little. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and her face turned red, almost the exact same color as either Maki's or Otoya's hair. "What's with the sudden hug?" She asked once more and Otoya didn't answer.

"Hanayo-chan…" Otoya finally spoke up which caused Hanayo to look at him. "I love you…"

Hanayo's eyes widen and before she can say anything, her lips were pressed up against Otoya's. Hanayo knew that she was starting to melt deep into the kiss and she didn't push Otoya away or anything. She, instead, kissed him back and hugged him back.

Nearby, the rest of μ's were all huddle up behind a bush and they saw everything. Umi tried keeping Honoka and Rin from screaming and Eli was trying to settle Kotori and Nozomi from squealing in delight and Nico from laughing. And there was Maki, who just sighed at her friends' actions and continued to watch the "magic" bloom with Hanayo and Otoya.

Soon after about a minute, Otoya and Hanayo parted their lips and the two of them were blushing super hard.

"Hanayo-chan, I love you…"

"And I love you too, Otoya-kun…"

* * *

Meanwhile, it was nighttime and the guys were still fighting over who gets to confess their feelings to Hanayo, unaware that Otoya wasn't even in the room. The only who saw Otoya slip away was none other than Tokiya, but he didn't say anything since he guessed that they'd have a panic attack and probably would've killed Otoya for leaving and to their unknown knowledge, confessed to Hanayo first.

_When will they stop bickering…? And when will they noticed that Otoya's been gone for about...four hours...? _Tokiya thought, sighing in the process as he slipped away from the squabble.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeep, it's Otoya~ So from now on, the main pair is OtoPana~ *claps happily* once again, sorry for not choosing your choice... But again, bonus chapters~ And I hope you're okay with this pairing. Anyways, I'll update once school gets out. Bye!**


	14. 11: Overnight Trip

**Sorry about the lack in updates recently. I wanted to update sooner, but I was at a friends house, and now I'm in Arizona. So yeah... I'm gonna try and update when I get back! You can possibly count on me! Alright?! Good~!**

**P.S. The swimsuits that the girls wear later in the chapter is from School Idol Festival. Nico's card is UR and same with Nozomi. The others are SR. Hopefully that'll help. As for the guys, they wear their swimsuits from the game (maybe look it up?)**

**[Update]: Hey it's me again. I forgot to mention something. I finished S3 today and even though this is going to be a while, I'm planning on doing another LL &amp; Utapri story after I do S3 (which is going to be a while) because guess whaaaaat~~~ It's been confirmed that there's going to be a S4. Don't believe me? Go watch the last episode of Maji Love Revolutions. Okay that's it. Bye now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Love Live or Utapri! I own the idea of this story and that's pretty much it!**

* * *

The next day, we were all on a train to Maki-chan's villas. Honoka-chan was playing cards with Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan were explaining the overnight trip to Ichinose-san and Hijirikawa-kun, Jinguji-san was with Maki-chan and Nico-chan and he's trying to flirt with them, but it looked like they were going to yell at him, and Rin-chan was hanging around with Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun. And I was faraway from the others with Otoya-kun, mostly because we had to keep our relationship a secret from the five males.

"Hanayo-chan," Otoya-kun called my name and I looked at him. "Are we going to do anything else other than practicing?"

"Well, the first time we did something like this, we played around at the beach."

"Do you think we can do something like?!"

I smiled a little then nodded. "Rin-chan convinced Umi-chan yesterday before they went to sleep last night."

Otoya-kun smiled as well and started bouncing up and down excitedly. I smiled at his antics then turned around and saw Honoka-chan and Rin-chan smirking a little. I blushed deeply then told them to stop, confusing the other boys in the process.

* * *

We arrived at the beach side villa my friends and I watched half of the guys to be shocked at the sight of it.

"T-This is we're going to stay at for the night?" Otoya-kun stuttered on his words then pointed at the house.

"Doesn't this seem a little different than last time?" Rin-chan pointed at as she ran inside.

"It looks more or less the same." Maki-chan said, following Rin-chan.

"Harasho…" Eli muttered her Russian catchphrase as she walked inside.

"I bet Jinguji-san and Hijirikawa-kun have been to something like this," Nozomi-chan giggled a little as she started walking. "So I doubt that they're surprised."

Umi-chan and Kotori-chan walked inside and I followed them. The inside was a bit different than the last time we came here, but that's the only difference. I turned around and saw the six boys behind me and blinked a couple of times.

"Think you guys can handle Umi-chan's intense training later today?" I asked them while setting my bag down.

"How intense is it?" Ichinose-san asked and I saw Rin-chan creep up behind him and

"NYA!" Rin-chan scared Ichinose-san, causing the others to become frightened as well. "It's just me~ Kayo-chin, let's go change!"

Rin-chan walked over to me and she started dragging me by my arm.

"O-Okay!" I nodded as I followed her.

* * *

The boys watched Rin drag Hanayo away and some of them were looking around the villa.

"So, Nishikino's basically rich then?" Syo asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Who would've thought that Lil Miss Composer's the rich one out of the group." Ren smirked a little, setting his bag down.

"They each have their own qualities though!" Otoya said with a smile. "Honoka-chan's the leader, Eli-san's the choreographer, Kotori-chan's the fashion designer, Umi-chan's the lyricist, Rin-chan's the girly tomboy, Maki-san's the composer, Nozomi-san's the spiritual advisor, Hanayo-chan's the idol loving girl, and Nico-chan's the president."

"That's right!" Natsuki nodded in agreement. "They each have their own special qualities and charm points!"

* * *

"Kinda like you boys."

The boys turned around and saw me in my swimsuit that I had to wear back when we were school idols and to do a swimming event at our school's pool.

I saw that the boys, including Otoya-kun were blushing and my face turned red. I turned around and saw Honoka-chan behind me and she grinned.

"Come on Hanayo-chan! Let's go!"

"O-Okay!"

"Oh, you guys should change too!" Honoka-chan looked over at the guys and told them while smiling. "Don't worry, one of you guys can hog Hanayo-chan all you want!"

_I think she's talking about Otoya-kun..._ I smiled while sighing a little. I then giggled and said, "I-I'm looking to spend time with one of you if that's the case!"

"I know who you're going to spend time with though." Honoka-chan whispered in my ear and my face turned red again.

"H-Honoka-chan!"

"Well, time to head to the beach!" Honoka-chan started whistling then she started pushing me out the back door.

"S-Someone help me!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes, μ's was outside and on the sands of the beach. Following behind them were the guys. Some had smiles on their faces while some had a look like they wanted to leave. But if one would get to spend time with Hanayo with the time when everyone's playing, the boys were looking forward to when the time comes, even though Hanayo's just going to spend it with Otoya.

"Hey you guys," Honoka yelled for the six boys and waved at them while smiling. "Hurry hurry!"

"We don't want you guys to miss out on the ocean!" Rin added while nodding excitedly.

"Honoka-chan, Rin-chan!" Natsuki smiled and ran towards the two energetic girls in μ's and started playing with them in the water.

Nozomi was holding a camera and she was filming the events that are happening. Once the camera landed on Syo, she smirked a little then pointed the camera down a little.

"W-What are you doing Tojo!?" Syo yelled at Nozomi and she moved the camera at his face.

"Nothing," She said, smirking still then looked at Maki, who was under an umbrella. sitting on a chair and reading. "You just have the same height as Maki-chan, without your hat on I mean."

"What are you implying?!"

Nozomi didn't say anything and started walking away with the camera now behind her back. Syo got irritated and started walking over to Nozomi and started yelling at her.

The rest of the boys watched the all girl group play around and having fun before they have a rough time with practice. Masato sat in a chair that's beside Maki, Tokiya stayed underneath the umbrella, and Ren was talking to Eli. This left Otoya standing still, watching the others have fun.

That was until the red headed felt a tap on his shoulder.

* * *

"O-Otoya-kun," I spoke up and Otoya-kun turned around and looked at me. I smiled a little then held out my hand. "Let's do something fun before we have practice."

Otoya-kun nodded and we snuck away from the group quietly.

* * *

The sun was starting to come down after the teenagers were on the beach nearly the entire day. Although, a certain small blonde noticed that there was one guy and girl missing from the group and looked at the other members of μ's.

"Have you seen Koizumi or Otoya?" Syo asked and some of the girls smirked a little then shook their heads which made Syo a little confused.

* * *

Otoya-kun and I spent almost the entire day inside, playing games and singing songs happily. In a way, it was like our one day we spent together after officially become a couple, so it was nice.

"Hanayo-chan," Otoya-kun spoke up and looked at me. We were sitting on the couch, wearing casual clothing and not swimsuits. "This day was fun! Too bad we never got a chance to swim though…"

"That's true…" I nodded, sighing a little. "B-But, we would've been caught… By the others…" _Even though I have a feeling that they saw it… _I thought to myself, thinking that the girls saw the confession the other day.

"Well, at least I got to spend it with you."

I blushed and smiled a little. "I-I agree!" I nodded in agreement then held Otoya-kun's hand. "Y-You don't mind if I d-do this, r-right?"

"Not at all," He said, smiling while blushing. "Couples _do _holds hands after all."

I giggled a little, making Otoya-kun feeling a little embarrassed. We gazed at each and slowly leaned close to each other. We were about to close the gap between us until...

"Hanayo-chan, Otoya-chan, you here?!"

We moved away after we heard Honoka-chan's voice. She walked over to the couch and walked in front of me. I looked up and she was smirking.

"H-Honoka-chan!" I blushed a little and lightly scolded her.

Soon, the others walked inside and I stood up and looked at them.

"Everyone..."

"Hanayo, would you mind helping me?" Nico-chan asked me, walking towards the kitchen.

"Y-Yes!" I nodded then followed Nico-chan.

* * *

After a half hour, Nico-chan and I made dinner and served it to the others. It was good since Nico-chan made it.

After that, we went into separate rooms to change into our pajamas and then my girl friends walked back into the main living room.

We arrived and saw the guys there, wearing gym clothes instead of pajamas.

_Do they not want us to see what they wear to bed? _I asked myself as I blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"How should we do this...?" Hijirikawa-kun asked Eli-chan and she looked at Umi.

"I say that the girls, except Hanayo-chan, sleep with their girlfriends and the guys can sleep in the other futons or on the couch." Umi-chan sorted out the sleeping arrangements while setting the futons on the ground.

"Shouldn't we sleep in different rooms since we're guys?" Syo-kun asked and I saw that Nozomi-chan shook her head.

"We should all sleep in the same room." She said, smiling a little.

"Tomorrow, we have to work hard before the day of the debut concert." Eli-chan reminded all of us and we nodded.

We all arranged ourselves into our sleeping arrangements. Umi-chan shared a futon with Rin-chan, Eli-chan shared one with Honoka-chan, Nico-chan shared one with Nozomi-chan, and Maki-chan shared one with Kotori-chan. I shared a futon with Otoya while the rest of the boys either got the other futons or slept on the couch.

The room was now dark and it was really quiet. Although that silence was broken when we all heard someone munching on something.

The lights turned back on and Eli-chan saw that Honoka-chan was eating chips just like the first we had an overnight trip.

"Again?" Eli-chan asked Honoka-chan and she nodded.

"Well, I thought if I ate something, it might put me to sleep." Honoka-chan said and giggled a little.

"Didn't you do this the last time though?" I asked and she nodded.

"A midnight snack wouldn't hurt every once in a while!" Honoka-chan proclaimed and smiled.

"Who eats something when it's...almost midnight?!" Syo-kun yelled while frowning.

"Enough," Nico-chan said, turning her head and showing her us her facial green face.

Shinomiya-san pointed at Nico-chan and asked, "What's that?"

"My facial face." She answered.

"Harasho…" Eli-chan muttered to herself in Russian.

"It's still scary…" Rin-chan cried out quietly, not wanting to wake up Umi-chan.

"Hey! Enough talking about the-" Nico-chan said and her face was hit by a pillow.

"Maki-chan, what are you doing?" Nozomi-chan yelled out while smiling.

"You…"

"Oh so you were the one who-"

Ichinose-san walked up to Nico-chan and Maki-chan and glared at them. Nico-chan flinched and Maki-chan rolled her eyes and they stopped bickering at each other.

Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan looked at Umi-chan, who's still sleeping and they sighed in relief.

"Thank god we didn't wake up Umi-chan again…" Honoka-chan said and Kotori-chan nodded in agreement.

"What happens?" Otoya-kun asked and Honoka-chan was now somehow behind him.

"A demon rises from her sleep."

"That's not true, Honoka-chan," Kotori-chan sighed a little then looked at Otoya-kun. "Umi-chan just gets mad when she's woken up."

"So let's not wake her up so she won't get mad." Hijirikawa-san said while sighing and possibly falling asleep.

"Let's just all go to sleep." I said quietly, trying not to wake up Umi-chan.

Despite saying that, I saw that almost everyone in the room had fallen asleep. I drew some sweat and looked at Otoya-kun and saw that he fell asleep too. I smiled and kissed his cheek, cuddling up next to him.

"I-I might not be the most romantic person, but I'll do my best-"

"_To make you happy."_


	15. 12: Mirai Chizu! Love&Peace!

**Alrighty then, I'm back with a new chapter. This one didn't take me as long to write or update. This is one of those chapters where I basically threw in lyrics and crap like that since this is going to be the second to last chapter. Reasons why, I'm starting to run out of ideas for this story while the sequel stories have a lot of ideas bottling around in my head ^^" soooo yeahhh... Sorry if this chapter was SOOOOOOOOOOOO knid of...everywhere with the songs... Think of it as a wrap up of Saotome Academy or something like that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Love Live or Uta no Prince-sama! I also don't own the lyrics to Mirai Chizu, Oh! Love&amp;Peace!, and the rest to Nawatobi! I just own the idea of the story!**

* * *

I was in the in Music Room #3 with Maki-chan and the boys. Maki-chan was working with the boys on their song and I was writing the lyrics to our next song.

As I was working, I sighed a little, remembering what Umi-chan told me back at the villa.

* * *

"_I-I'm writing the lyrics?!" I yelled out in shock. _

_Umi-chan nodded with a smile. "Honoka-chan found your lyrics for the audition song and she showed me." She started explaining then placed her hands on my shoulders. "I'm giving you the role of lyricist." _

"_B-But, it was only for that one time!" I protested while stuttering a little. "B-Besides, they're not that...good…" _

"_They are," Umi-chan complimented. "I like them. T-Those lyrics are...kind of out of character for me anyways…" _

_That's true for Umi-chan. Though none of us has seen Umi-chan write the lyrics, we read them and some of the lyrics to the song she wrote are sort of out of character. Although, they would fit well with the song after Maki-chan's done composing it. _

"_I-I guess I'll do it…" I reluctantly nodded with a nervous smile. _

"_Thanks Hanayo-chan." Umi-chan smiled again then nodded. "You'll be a good lyricist. And I'll help you whenever you're having writer's block."_

* * *

_Writing the lyrics are hard this time… _I sighed again as I slumped in my chair.

"Having a hard time Hanayo?" Maki-chan spoke up and I looked at her and nodded.

"Wanna hear what we have so far?" Otoya-kun asked and I tilted my head.

"It's still a work in progress however." Hijirikawa-kun added with a nod.

"But I hope you'll like it." Shinomiya-san smiled.

"Now that we know you were a school idol, we want you opinion on it." Ichinose-san added with a slight smile.

"Can you do us that favor, Lady?" Jinguji-san asked, giving me a flirtatious wink and I drew some sweat at that.

"Can you do us that honor Koizumi?!" Syo-kun asked me the same question.

I smiled while laughing a little. "W-Well, it's hard to say no when you are all saying the same thing…"

"It's true to be honest." Maki-chan nodded in agreement with a disgusted look. "It's making me a little sick just hearing it."

* * *

Maki sighed and started playing the music, causing the room to be filled with the sounds of the piano. Soon after, the guys started singing one of their new songs.

* * *

Due to a request by an unknown person, Hanayo was out of the dorm building at night, walking down the pathway to the front gate.

_**AC**__**：**__**Within this vast star,**_

_**how did we meet,**_

_**looking up at the sky?**_

Running behind her were Otoya, Masato, and Natsuki. While Otoya waved at Hanayo, Masato looked at her, and Natsuki span around Hanayo then started catching up to Otoya and Masato.

_**SC**__**：**__**Thousands of times crossed over,**_

_**this one melody**_

_**is like knowing today…**_

Following behind Hanayo and towards the A Class boys, Tokiya, Ren, and Syo ran past Hanayo. Ren winked at Hanayo, Syo grinned at her, and Tokiya gave the girl a stare.

Soon, the seven were at the front gate and they were climbing over the gate, trying to get away from Saotome Academy since all of them were in their uniforms. Otoya gave Hanayo a hand, trying to help her over the gate since she wore a skirt. Hanayo took Otoya's hand and all seven of them were now behind the gate.

_**M×S**__**：**__**We'll be…**_

_**R**__**：**__**My inner heart,**_

_**M×S**__**：**__**Maybe…**_

_**R**__**：**__**make it shine**_

The seven students were now walking down the streets of a city that looked familiar to Hanayo. They were now passing by Otonokizaka Academy and Hanayo looked over at the gate, remembering her memories at the school.

The boys looked over at Hanayo and they smiled at her with a "Let's see the future" kind of look. Hanayo nodded and smiled, happily following them.

_**T×N**__**：**__**We'll make your happiness**_

_**with the lamp of constellations**_

_**T×M**__**：**__**And then**_

_**N**__**：**__**I want to convey it**_

Now back to the traveling, a spark of light began to start in Hanayo's heart, revealing a greenish color. She started running and the guys soon followed behind her, seeing that they have a light in their hearts.

_**T×M**__**：**__**always**_

_**N**__**：**__**Let's be together**_

_**O×T×S**__**：**__**I want to believe**_

_**R**__**：**__**in our future**_

The seven soon reached the Love Live stage finals stage where Hanayo and the other girls performed _Kira Kira Sensation _and _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de_. The six boys looked amazed at how big the stage is, but Hanayo started walking towards it.

_**All**__**："**__**Because you're not alone, right?"**_

_**O**__**：**__**Envelop us**_

_**All**__**：**__**Let us protect you**_

The rest of μ's saw Hanayo and they were wearing their Otonokizaka uniforms. Hanayo looked down and saw that she was in the same uniform and her glasses were on her face. A smile spread across her face and she turned around and the guys weren't behind her, causing her smile to fade away.

Although, she saw that the sun was almost up and she was now cloaked in a green light, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment. But her blush faded away when she heard the guys singing.

_**T**__**：**__**Truly, you are…**_

_**All**__**：**__**resounding within our hearts**_

_**R×M**__**：**__**With you, the names of the notes **_

_**N**__**：**__**in the world's best bouquet**_

The girls were cloaked in their respective colors and they looked at the boys, who were cloaked in _their _respective colors. Their feets were lifted off the ground and they were now floating. The boys began circling around Hanayo and they were now in guy versions of μ's _Kira Kira Sensation _outfits while μ's was wearing an unknown outfit.

_**All**__**：**__**This map points towards tomorrow**_

_**T**__**：**__**dyed in seven colors…**_

Slowly, one by one, each guy whispered "_Mirai Chizu_" in Hanayo's ear and she blushed all six times. But after seeing their outfits, Hanayo broke into tears. When the rest of μ's saw this as well, their eyes started watering, remembering their last concert before they had to disband.

_**N**__**T**__：__You're not alone…_

_Because you're not alone…_

_Broaden the map of the future_

While the girls hugged each other, Hanayo was left alone, crying after remembering their last concert. Although, all of the guys hugged Hanayo, which made her eyes widen for a split second and then she went back to crying, but harder, knowing that she was safe in the warmth of the song and the guys.

* * *

After Maki-chan was done, I was so close to crying. Those lyrics sounded almost familiar to my ears. And because of that, I looked down and saw that my eyes started watering.

* * *

"H-Hanayo/H-Hanayo-chan/L-Lady/K-Koizumi!" The boys' eyes widen when they saw Hanayo crying and they rushed over to her.

After hearing those lyrics, Maki stared at the piano, and she started remembering what her days of a school idol was like and remembered the very first song she played when she entered Otonokizaka Academy. Her eyes started watering a little, but she fought them back since she didn't want to cry at the moment.

"H-Hanayo, what's wrong?" Otoya asked Hanayo, worried about her.

"μ's…" Hanayo squicked out. "Eli-chan… Nozomi-chan… Nico-chan…" She said, sounding like she was talking about the graduation ceremony.

"Come on Koizumi, calm down now." Masato tried calming Hanayo down, but she didn't listen to him.

What she did instead was that she stood up and ran out of the room. The guys looked shocked, wondering if they did something wrong when they were writing the lyrics or was it Maki's composition.

The boys looked at Maki and she shook her head.

"You guys go after her…" She said, somewhat choking on her own words. "I'm sure she was remembering how we disbanded the first time."

Otoya looked at the door then followed Hanayo. The boys saw Otoya leave the room and they did the same as well.

They were desperately searching for the school, trying to look for Hanayo, but there was no trace of the girl anywhere.

* * *

I wiped my tears away as I sat on the ground on the rooftop. I hugged my knees and looked at the clouds.

_Their lyrics were good… _I thought to myself. _Too good that it made me remember everything from last year… _I sighed then stood up and walked towards the other side of the rooftop, looking down at the ground then back up.

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, then I let it all out. I opened my eyes again and started singing a song that I sang before Otoya-kun walked behind me.

* * *

_**Instead of feeling down for not being able to put it into words**_

_**it's best to say good-bye to my hesitations.**_

Hanayo closed her eyes and the reality turned into a dream as she started singing and a bright light shined on her, causing to go into the sky, catching Syo's, Masato's, and Natsuki's since they were outside. They looked up and saw that the light faded away and they ran towards the rooftop.

_**I always, always, wanted to see you**_

_**but this will never end if I just keep it in my heart.**_

Otoya, Tokiya, and Ren saw the three boys and they told them everything and they ran towards the rooftop.

_**I jumped over the jump rope together with everyone**_

_**and I laughed and laughed!**_

A little girl version of Hanayo walked towards the door and started walking down the stairs and jumped wherever she went and she happily laughed.

_**Let's always play and be together!**_

_**Those emotions are precious, aren't they?**_

The boys heard the little girl's laughter and it sounded familiar to them so they ran after to where it was heading.

_**Whenever I lost my way, you would lead me.**_

_**Your gentle eyes make my wishes come true!**_

The little girl version of Hanayo skipped towards the door that led to the grassy fields and she opened the door and jumped out.

_**These feeling of gratitude won't disappear.**_

_**I grab onto my dreams one by one.**_

The A and S Class guys saw that the door was open and they ran out and searched the grounds, hoping they'd find Hanayo.

_**These feelings of gratitude won't disappear… Thank you!**_

_**This is fun, very fun, isn't it? I try hugging you**_

_**but ended up crying… I'm sorry…**_

As Little Hanayo was skipping about, she accidently tripped causing her to crying. Otoya, Tokiya, and Ren heard the girl crying and they ran to where it was heading. Although, Little Hanayo got up and saw that she wasn't hurt anywhere and started walking to where Otoya confessed to Hanayo.

_**I'm filled with gratitude towards you.**_

_**My dream is closer to getting realized.**_

Syo, Masato, and Natsuki walked past Little Hanayo, not even realizing that the one they were searching for walked past time. By the time they realized, they turned around and saw that the girl was already gone.

Little Hanayo was at the place where Otoya and Hanayo confessed their love and she smiled. She yawned and stretched her arms out. The girl sat on the ground and started writing lyrics to μ's songs and after she was done, she set the notebook on the grass and the little girl laid next to it and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

_**I'm filled with gratitude towards you… Thank you!**_

The boys finally caught up with the girl after Syo, Masato, and Natsuki informed Otoya, Tokiya, and Ren. They walked to the girl and they looked surprised that the little girl looked like Hanayo.

_**I'm so happy, so happy**_

_**that I'm crying… I'm sorry.**_

Otoya looked at the notebook and picked it up, seeing that it was lyrics to two songs and his eyes widen. He showed it to his friends and they looked surprised. Before they can wake up Little Hanayo, a light shined around the girl and a few seconds later, the light faded away and revealed Hanayo, still sleeping on the grass.

She was giggling happily with tears coming down her eyes. Hanayo muttered "Thank you" softly and the guys smiled at her. Though they didn't know what happened, they _do _know that all of that was a dream, but it felt real to be a dream.

* * *

Nonetheless, the guys returned to Music Room #3, leaving Hanayo at the fields and showed Maki the lyrics to one of the songs that Hanayo wrote.

"Hanayo…" Maki sighed then smiled. "I'm bringing the others really quick."

"Where are they at anyways?" Tokiya asked and Maki looked over at him.

"They're practicing next door." Maki said then walked out of the room.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone in μ's, including Hanayo, was in the room. The six boys looked at them in confusion and they started singing the song.

* * *

The A and S Class boys were now in a flashback moment and they're witnessing every moment that μ's had. From start to where Honoka had the idea to finish where μ's was put to an end.

**HonoUmiKoto: **_**It's great being thoughtful,**_

**EliNozoNico: **_**thoughtful feelings need no reason.**_

**HonoUmiKoto &amp; EliNozoNico: **_**Do they hold the rules for being free and courageous?**_

**Maki: **"_**Don't be scare of advancing."**_

**Rin: **"_**Share your happiness."**_

**Hanayo: **_**I want to hold true to both of them.**_

**μ's:** _**Oh, Love &amp; Peace**_

_**My heart becomes like the gentle breeze,**_

_**that's right, I want to make you feel better**_

_**and I'll work hard at it!**_

_**Oh, Love &amp; Peace**_

_**I promise to give you a hug**_

_**whenever you feel sad…**_

_**don't forget that.**_

_**It may hurt, but don't cry anymore,**_

_**being alone**_

_**is now a thing of the past. Love &amp; Peace**_

* * *

With the guys's eyes open, more or less, they fully understand the hardships that each μ's member has went through. How Honoka recruited each member, why the group had to go on hiatus and to not enter the Love Live the first time, even though their rank was high enough to enter the first time, everything that happened in the previous year.

"How was the song?" Honoka asked the six and they stood there in shock.

"The lyrics were written by Hanayo-chan!" Kotori added with a smile.

"So instead of Umi-chan, it's Kayo-chin!" Rin smiled and nodded.

"It's good!" Otoya, Natsuki, and Syo all said with a smile and Tokiya, Ren, and Masato nodded in agreement.

"You'll be surprised the day of the debut concert though…" Nico said with a triumphant smile. "Since it's my idea!"

"You _do _realize that it was _Eli's _idea, right?" Maki told Nico sarcastically.

"E-Either way," I spoke up with a small smile. "W-We hope you like this song!"

"And we hope that we have fun together!" Nozomi-chan added with a nod and smile.

"We're glad that we're working with you!" We all bowed and proclaimed.

The boys just started chuckling and I looked up and sighed a little. Honoka-chan and Rin-chan started laughing while the others stared at them with smiles. I smiled as well and looked out the window.

_Hmm… I wonder how the Idol Research Club is going… _I thought to myself and looked down.


	16. Final: Takaramonozu Maji LOVE 1000

**Ehem, I present the last chapter of the story! Thanks for sticking with me through this story since it's only the first part of all of this and that you'll see me when I post the bonus chapters which I started working on. So I'm going to post three bonus chapters a day starting tomorrow since all bonus chapters will be short (sorry). Once the bonus chapters are done, we move onto the world of Shining Agency and the senpais and many more. Now since this is the last chapter and there's obviously some songs. As it says in the chapter title, the one and only is on here as well as SIF's special song. But I also made the appearance of lily white, BiBi, and Printemps into this as well. You all should know the dance to Maji Love 1000% and their outfits but, I couldn't find the dance moves for the mini groups' debut single as well as Takaramonozu. So just make up a dance in your head or something. The outfits for the mini groups are the ones you see on their debut singles and as for Takaramonozu, it's the cheerleader outfits on the album cover. That's all I have to say since it'll cause confusion. Anyways, there's a little note after you read the chapter and I'll see you soon~!**

**P.S. Sorry about the bad title T^T couldn't think of one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from both Love Live and Utapri! I also don't own the songs either! All belong to their owners! Oh! And the lyrics that I found go to their owners as well. Such as the Utapri songs go to whoever translated them on the wikia while the LL song translaters go to **** okay! I just own the idea of this crossover!**

* * *

_Hmm… I wonder how the Idol Research Club is going… _I thought to myself and looked down.

* * *

The next day in Music Room #3, the boys were inside, waiting for the girls to arrive, but none have come.

"I wonder where the girls are at…" Otoya wondered as he sighed a little.

"I'm just surprised that Nishikino isn't here," Syo pointed out, looking over at the piano. "She would normally be here but she isn't."

"Honoka-chan won't answer my calls or texts…" Natsuki informed and sighed.

"Have they forgotten about today's practice?" Masato asked his friends and they shrugged.

At that moment, Tomochika rushed into the room while panting.

"Ah, everyone," She said then walked towards them with a note in her hands. "I have this on Hanayo's desk."

Tomochika handed Otoya the note. It said, _Tomo-chan, sorry… I forgot to mention this… But since the boys are debuting and we're redebuting, the girls and I have some unfinished business to do at Otonokizaka Academy. S-Sorry for not telling you sooner… I-I need to check on one of the clubs back at the school really quick… I-I'll tell you when we'll be back! Y-You can tell the boys if you want… I-I'm just not sure if they'll like it or not… A-Anyways, I'll see you later, Tomo-chan!_

"Otonokizaka Academy?" Tokiya blinked a couple of times after hearing the name of the school.

"That name sounds familiar…" Otoya pondered for a moment.

"If I remember, it's an all girl school," Masato started explaining. "It was going to close down last year, but something prevented that from happening."

"What happened?" Syo asked Masato curiously.

Natsuki and Otoya both stared at Syo, almost glaring at him. Those two are fans of μ's and they know what prevented Otonokizaka Academy from closing down. That and it was stated online.

"Syo, μ's! μ's!" Otoya chanted μ's names.

"μ's?"

"Syo-kun, it was μ's that changed Otonokizaka Academy's fate." Natsuki told his roommate and he looked surprised. "Let's go see what Otonokizaka Academy looks like!"

Everyone in the room, even Tomochika stared at Natsuki's suggestion; Otoya nodded excitedly, Tomochika smiled and nodded and the rest shrugged and went along with his idea.

_I wonder if Hanayo's mad… _Otoya thought to himself, realizing that Hanayo never notified him about going to Otonokizaka Academy.

* * *

"We're home!" Honoka-chan burst into the _Idol Research Club _room with a grin on her face.

"Eh? Onee-chan?"

To our surprise, even Honoka-chan's, we saw Yukiho-chan and Alisa-chan in the room with confused looks on their faces.

"Eh? Alisa? What are you doing here?" Eli-chan asked her sister and she stood up and walked over to her.

"Onee-chan, Yukiho-chan and I were spreading the word to everyone at our school!" Alisa-chan explained why she and Yukiho-chan were here in the clubroom.

"Spreading the word?" We all blinked a couple of times and the two nodded.

"You mean about the debut concert?" I tilted my head and they nodded.

"Everyone said that they're all going to see!" Alisa-chan smiled happily as she told us the news.

Eli-chan and Honoka-chan smiled at their sisters and the rest of us did the same thing as well. We chatted for a while and I walked out of the room to go to the bathroom.

* * *

After I got out, I saw the _Student Council _room nearby and walked in that direction. Somehow, it was unlocked still and I walked inside.

"P-Pardon the intrusion." I apologized in advance and saw that no one was inside.

I saw a disc on the table when I walked around and it said _Third Year Graduation Video _on the disc and realized that it's a disc about the graduation back in March. I ran out of the Student Council room and went straight back into the Idol Research Club room.

I burst into the room, almost like Honoka-chan and saw that no one was inside.

"E-Eh?!" I gasped then I ran towards the rooftop since it was were we would practice.

Upon arrival, I opened the door and panted heavily.

"Kayo-chin? Where were you?" Rin-chan asked me as I was still breathing.

"I-I...found...this…" I said slowly as I held up the disc.

"T-That's-" Umi-chan spoke up and I slowly lifted my head up.

"The graduation video!" Kotori-chan finished Umi-chan's sentence.

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan-" Nozomi-chan looked over at the two.

"You guys and Honoka recorded the graduation?!" Nico-chan asked the three and they nodded.

"It was actually Honoka-chan's idea…" Kotori-chan looked over at Honoka-chan.

We all did the same and she smiled.

"I thought it'd be nice to remember this graduation since Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Nico-chan were graduating at the time," Honoka-chan explained why they did it and her face fell. "And, it was also a momentum of us, μ's, since we were going to disband afterwards anyways…"

After the explanation, it all made sense.

"Also," Honoka-chan spoke up then looked at me. "Hanayo-chan had that invitation to Saotome Academy at the time."

"B-But, didn't you plan that _before _Hanayo got invited to attend Saotome Academy?" Maki-chan asked Honoka-chan.

"Still, it would've been something that everyone would remember!"

After the sudden outburst of Honoka-chan, I smiled and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I will definitely remember this!" I exclaimed and nodded.

"I think everyone will remember." Eli-chan said in agreement.

We all smiled and gave each other looks. Honoka-chan took a deep breath.

**Honoka: **_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**I'm glad we're here,**_

_**I'm glad the both of us are here!**_

_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**This just started, so treat me well tomorrow too!**_

_**This isn't our goal yet.**_

**MakiEli: **_**Come!**_

**UmiKotoNozo: **_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**Have the courage to not give up!**_

_**Let's enjoy ourselves here right now!**_

**NicoRinPana: **_**I love you, hooray!**_

_**You can work harder now so wave good-bye to the past**_

_**and face forwards!**_

We all sang _Aishiteru Banza~i! _again and we sang the melody ending happily.

* * *

Nearby, the boys were at the gates of Otonokizaka Academy and Tomochika saw μ's plus two other girls on the rooftop.

"Look, there they are!" Tomochika told the boys then pointed at the rooftop.

They looked at the rooftop and Otoya started running towards the school's entrance. They ran down the hallways, passing by the chairwoman's office. Kotori's mother heard running and walked out of her office to warn whom she assumed to be one of the μ's members, but instead, she saw the boys and Tomochika and she blinked. Then she remembered her daughter telling her about a group of boys who are helping μ's debut again and she smiled, thinking about the future for the both groups.

Back on the rooftop, the girls were talking with each other and to Yukiho and Alisa. Then they heard a group singing behind the door. Alisa stood up and walked towards the door and opened it, revealing the six boys and Tomochika.

My eyes widen when I saw the boys in front of my eyes. I stood up and kept my gaze at them.

"W-When did you guys get here?" I asked them then looked at Tomo-chan. "T-Tomo-chan?"

"Onee-chan, do you know these guys?" Yukiho-chan asked her sister and she nodded.

"Yukiho and Alisa-chan, these are the boys who are going to help us debut," Honoka-chan told the two girls then pointed at Tomo-chan. "And that's Hanayo-chan's roommate, Tomochika-chan!"

"They seem pretty cool." Yukiho-chan said with a smile. "I mean, they're helping you guys debut again."

"Yukiho-chan's right," Alisa-chan nodded in agreement. "Everyone kept saying how amazing μ's is! And I really like how you guys are helping out Onee-chan and the rest of μ's!"

"Onee-chan?" Hijirikawa-kun blinked a couple of times.

"Who's that?" Otoya-kun asked, tilting his head a little.

"I'm Alisa's sister." Eli-chan spoke up with her hand raised.

"And I'm Yukiho's sister!" Honoka-chan nodded and yelled out happily.

"They _do _look like their sisters." Jinguji-san said with a smirk. "Little cuties. They're like mini versions of Kousaka and Ayase."

Yukiho-chan sighed while Alisa-chan looked confused. I giggled then looked at the boys.

_I wonder how they found the school… _I wondered then asked, "U-Um, how did you guys find the school?"

* * *

_About an hour and a half ago, the boys were arguing about which path to go since they were in the city now. Tomochika watched and she sighed. _

"_You guys…" She spoke up and the boys looked at her. "We're going the wrong way…" _

"_Then which way do we go?" Natsuki asked and Tomochika pulled out her phone._

"_Well, we go South. We're in Akihabara so we go South." Tomochika said then pointed South. "I'm surprised that you two don't know the directions to the school." She looked at Otoya and Natsuki with a little smirk. "Didn't they perform on their school roof and inside the school?"_

_The two nodded then looked at each other._

"_I watched it online." Otoya said and Natsuki nodded in agreement. _

"_Ah I see." Tomochika smiled then started walking until she passed by an idol shop. "Look," She said then pointed at some of the μ's merchandise. "There's some merchandise of the girls." _

_The boys walked over to Tomochika and saw some of the μ's products. _

"_Amazing…" Syo said in awe. _

"_Looks like their popularity hasn't gone down." Masato said with a straight face. _

"_Maybe we should get something for each of the girls." Natsuki suggested with a smile. "It can be a little gift." _

"_That's a good idea!" Otoya nodded and agreed with the suggestion. _

"_We should all pick out one for each girl and all of us can choose for Hanayo." Tomochika said with a smile._

_The boys nodded then started looking around the store and they each picked something out. All that's left is Hanayo's. _

"_What should we get for Hanayo-chan?" Natsuki asked his friends and they all started thinking. _

_They spent at least 20 minutes trying to figure out what to get Hanayo then they left with a bag of merchandise inside. _

"_Now towards the school!" Tomochika said and the boys smiled._

_They walked towards Otonokizaka Academy and they heard singing coming from the rooftop._

* * *

"Is that why you guys have a bag in your hand?" Kotori-chan asked and pointed at the bag.

"Isn't that from that idol store that Rin-chan found when we were looking for Kotori-chan that one day?" I asked as I looked at the bag.

"Yep!" Tomo-chan nodded then handed me the bag.

One after another, my friends put their hands into the bag and out came some phone keychains with us on it in our _Dancing stars on me _outfits.

"Whoa! This is so cute!" Honoka-chan complimented with a smile.

"These are our outfits during that Halloween performance!" Rin-chan smiled.

"I like it." I smiled then turned to the guys. "Thanks you guys. And Tomo-chan."

For about ten minutes, we were all talking to each other with Yukiho-chan and Alisa-chan included into the conversation. At that moment, we all heard a helicopter hover over the rooftop and down comes Shining-san.

"I have some news for all of you!" He announced then looked at me and my friends. "μ's, you will be performing with your name! But, you will also sing in unit groups." Shining-san added while laughing. "Miss Sonoda, Miss Hoshizora, and Miss Tojo, you three will form lily white! Miss Ayase, Miss Nishikino, and Miss Yazawa, you three will form BiBi! And Miss Kousaka, Miss Minami, and Miss Koizumi, you three will form Printemps!"

"Let me guess, you want me to write the songs for all four groups?" Maki-chan asked and Shining-san nodded.

"You mean five groups." He said which made Maki-chan confused. "You're also the main composer for STARISH!"

"Star?" Yukiho-chan blinked.

"Ish?" Alisa-chan tilted her head.

"The boys are the new group named STARISH!" Shining-san said then looked at me. "Miss Koizumi," I flinched a little and he started laughing again. "You'll be the main lyricist for all of the groups. But you'll also be helping STARISH with their lyrics!"

"O-Okay!" I nodded with a small smile.

"Your debut concert is in a week." He said as a ladder came down. "Don't disappoint me."

Shining-san climbed the ladder and the chopper flew away.

"U-Uh, who was that?" Yukiho-chan asked her sister with a weird look on her face.

"That's Shining Saotome-san." Honoka-chan answered Yukiho-chan's question.

"Well, since we're here," Maki-chan said then started walking towards the door. "I'll be in the music room if you need me."

"I'll be in the clubroom!" Kotori-chan said and followed Maki-chan.

"Alright, we should start practicing." Eli-chan said with a smile. "We have a week until the concert, so we should get ready."

"Onee-chan, should Yukiho-chan and I help out as well?" Alisa-chan asked and Eli-chan smiled.

"How about informing the Chairwoman and Honoka-chan's parents."

"Alright! C'mon Alisa-chan!" Yukiho-chan ran towards the door with Alisa-chan.

"I-I'll be in the clubroom. I'll be thinking of some lyrics." I said then started walking towards the door.

I opened the door and left the rooftop and walked down the stairs. As I was walking towards the clubroom, I looked around and everything felt nostalgic.

_I wonder if I should write a song about everything we've made… _I thought to myself and sighed. I walked into the clubroom and saw Kotori-chan inside. "Kotori-chan?"

"Ah Hanayo-chan, hello!" Kotori-chan greeted me with a smile.

"What should the lyrics be about?"

"You mean for the mini groups or μ's?" She asked and I sighed again.

"μ's."

"Hmm… I'm not so sure… Something that's memorable."

I sat down in one of the chairs and watched Kotori-chan draw out the new outfits for μ's.

"I'm surprised that you're doing μ's first." I said and she smiled.

"I'm going to be making outfits that memorable. Maybe it'll tie into the lyrics." Kotori-chan said as she kept drawing. "Then after that, I have to think of ones for the mini group."

"If you need help, I'll help you." I informed her and she looked at me. "I-I like drawing. So I thought I might be of some help."

"That's a good idea! Thanks Hanayo-chan!"

After that, we went onwards to our business. The days passed and I finished the lyrics. Kotori-chan finished the designs and showed everyone. She even made the outfits for the boys as well and it surprised them how the designs turned out. Maki-chan finished the songs and we all started getting down to practice. We spent the rest of the week practicing the dance moves and singing the song as well.

And the day came. The day of the debut concert came.

"I-I'm so nervous." I said, breathing in and out.

"I think everyone's nervous." Maki-chan pointed out and looked at the others who are trying to calm down. "Besides, the guys will be performing before us."

"I'm surprised that you're so calm Maki-chan." I said and she blushed a little.

"I-It's nothing really. I just think of something relaxing."

"That's our Maki-chan!" Honoka-chan smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

I giggled a little then looked at the guys. "Are you guys ready?"

"I am!" Otoya-kun raised his hand up high into the air which made me smile.

"I am!" Shinomiya-san and Syo-kun both nodded with grins and smiles.

Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-kun, and Ichinose-kun nodded and I looked at μ's and they smiled at me.

"Well," I turned back to the guys and raised my hands up high into the air. "I- er I-I mean… μ's and I wish the best of luck to you guys!"

Guy after another, the boys all gave me high fives. Otoya-kun was the last one and I blinked a couple of times. He looked down at me and peaked my lips before he ran onto the stage. I blushed and I heard Honoka-chan and Rin-chan start giggling with Nico-chan and I became embarrassed.

* * *

Yukiho, the rest of Honoka's family, Kotori's mother, Nico's mother, Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotaru, Maki's mother, Alisa, the girls from the student council, the rest of Otonokizaka Academy, Tomochika, Shining, Ringo, and Hyuuga were all in the coward of people, but they were sitting in a booth of some sort with four unknown guys in the booth as well.

The coward started going crazy and μ's stopped whatever they were doing and started to watch the performance of STARISH.

_**Beating so fast, seems like it'll burst, 1000% Love! Hey!**_

_**10! (O**__**：**__**Are You Ready?)**_

_**9! (M**__**：**__**Are You Ready?)**_

_**8! (N**__**：**__**Are You Ready?)**_

_**7! 6!**_

_**5! (T**__**：**__**Are You Ready?)**_

_**4! (R**__**：**__**Are You Ready?)**_

_**3! (S**__**：**__**Are You Ready?)**_

_**2! 1!**_

_**All**__**：**__**Come on, Let's song!**_

_**Let's sing of our dreams! (Let's shout!)**_

_**Let's sing to the sky! (Let's go!)**_

_**Let's make our story burst forth!**_

_**The map of the future! (Yes yes!)**__**Let's draw it together!**_

_**This revolution (We are) **_

_**Let's go! (ST RISH)**_

_**Love will change the star!**_

_**Check it out!**_

_**For tonight, it's just the two of us! 1000%Love!**_

"Wow! STARISH is good!" Alisa complimented with a smile.

"Yeah you're right." Yukiho nodded. "Though, our sisters are good as well."

"Nico Nico Nii!" The Yazawa family all did what Nico usually does with a smile, except for Kotaru.

The four unknown boys looked over at the family of the μ's members with some concerned faces, but they didn't looked worried a single bit.

The boys all bowed and ran towards the left side of the stage, preparing to see a certain all girl group make its comeback.

The lights turned black and only music started playing and soon enough, voices started singing.

_**lily white: A breeze blew by…  
but I want to be taken by a strong wind.**_

The lights came back on and only three girls were on the stage. Those three girls were Umi, Rin, and Nozomi and they were dancing to their debut song as the mini group, lily white.

_**Umi: I just realized…  
it's me who wants to see you…  
I can't wait 'till after school to walk home…**_

_**Rin: When you become alone, I'll draw in closer to you  
under the tree's shade.**_

_**Nozomi: But I keep my head down and count my footsteps…  
No… don't… not good.**_

Rin: I feel this is destiny (Nozomi: I pray)  
Nozomi: and it's the first time  
Umi: the beating of my hearts

_**lily white: makes me want to cry.**_

_**I don't know Love*Teach me Love  
I'm new to this so I want to Cry.  
Umi: Letting someone see me like this…  
did I become someone who isn't me!?  
I don't know Love*Teach me Love  
I'm scared but I can't stop myself.  
Rin: If I try reaching out a bit  
Nozomi: the wind blew and I felt  
lily white: that I'll rather be taken by your wind.**_

The three girls twirled and Eli, Maki, and Nico walked onto the stage as their mini group, BiBi.

_**Nico: The more shady it is the more I'll love it (get my love)**_

_**Maki: I want to cry after feeling agony (trapped, trapped)**_

_**Eli: Putting a lid on all my reason (get my land)**_

_**BiBi: it will all burst out, princess wars**_

_**Maki: Beckon for me and hug me out of frustration**_

_**Eli: If I can **_

_**Nico: forget everything… **_

_**BiBi: I don't need tomorrow!**_

_**Instead of a savior clad in light**_

_**I whisper for the fragrance of darkness.**_

_**Eli: No… you just don't know…**_

_**Nobody wishes for the future to disappear.**_

_**Get it? A coward prince is boring,**_

_**Nico: I want **_

_**BiBi: excitement!**_

_**Nico: Glitter glitter princess**_

_**Eli: sighing Princess**_

_**Maki: I don't want normalcy **_

_**BiBi: no more safety**_

_**Eli: Disillusioned **_

_**Maki: melancholic princess**_

_**BiBi: I want to disturb my heart**_

Shortly after BiBi finished, both lily white and BiBi kneeled down so that their last three friends who make Printemps can walk onto the stage.

_**Honoka: The day we first met will never disappear,  
Kotori: why does it shine so brightly from my memories?**_

HonoKoto: I love you!

Hanayo: I want to a clear blue me.  
As long as we're friends I won't be able  
Kotori: to hide my beating heart

_**Honoka: when I'm in front of you.  
Printemps: I don't want anyone to notice.  
Let me go back to being a clear hearted me!  
You're my friend, but I came to love you  
and I can't hide it anymore… I can't forget it!  
Keeping this a secret, I lean on the window…**_

With all nine girls on the stage, they all smiled, held hands, then they took of their clothes, revealing a different set of clothes.

_**RinHonoNico: Where should we go with these happy faces?**_

_**Let's just go to wherever we feel like!**_

_**Hurry, hurry! Go!**_

_**NozoPanaKoto: Maybe fun depends on how you see it in your heart.**_

_**So just crumple up all those things you don't like and throw them away!**_

_**That's right, that's right! Go!**_

_**UmiMakiEli: Looking up at the sky I feel my tears have dried.**_

_**RinHonoNico: Let's keep going, **_

_**NozoPanaKoto: keep going, **_

_**UmiMakiEli: keep going! **_

_**All: I psyche myself up!**_

_**μ's: I found many treasures here in this place!**_

_**So many of them, that's right, they're everyone's smiles!**_

_**I found many treasures here in this place!**_

_**Keep showing me your brimming dreams!**_

* * *

"_Utapri!" _

"_Love Live!" _

"_We'll see you next week!" _


	17. News

Hey it's me. I have some news that will please but probably disappoint some of you... So let me tell you both news.

**Bad News:**I'll start off with the bad news so I'll get it over with since this one might piss some of you off. Okay for one, I hate to say, but I'm afraid the bonus chapters aren't going to be posted... The reason why is...I lost the document (I had it all in one document since the chapters were going to be super short since I was running out of ideas) that had ALL of the boys' lovey time with Hanayo. I would love to retype it all, but it's going to take some time for me to do that and on top of that, I am super lazy so that'll take up more time. Sorry...

**Good News:** On the bright side, I'm working on the sequel (second season) of Hanayo and the Seven Princes! I'm still writing the first chapter, but there's going to be a second season to it as well as a third season for Revolutions. Oh and if you guys haven't seen the ending to Revolutions (I suggest you finish it if you're reading this~), there _is _going to be a fourth and hopefully final season of Utapri and I will make a story for that as well. Since the Love Live movie has the last three singles (for the anime adaption) for the girls since Sunshine's going to debut in October. I'm not sure if it'll be the end for the original (hopefully not) but maybe Sunshine will it's own story with HEAVENS or something like that. Oh and I'm thinking of making another Love Live crossover. I'm pretty much in LL hell from here on out and I like reverse harems so, I might do another reverse harem x Love Live crossover. Since some of μ's has the same personality or has some reverse harems' heroine (for example, Umi as Yui in Kamigami no Asobi) or some of their interests fits the reverse harem's setting (for example, Maki's favorite thing is stargazing and Starry Sky takes place in a school that deals with astronomy). I thought that it might be fun to do something like that! I made a separate account that'll deal with these crossovers and since I'm into The idolM ster at the moment, I might do some with them (but only with 765 Pros) or something like that. I wanted to experiment with reverse harem and LL since I like the two. I'll have a poll on my profile and whichever has the highest vote, I'll do the crossover. If I haven't seen one of them and it's placed the highest, I _WILL _spend my time watching the anime, study the characters, then jump into the writing part since I still have two months off.

So with that being said, Hanayo and the Seven Princes is complete and I'll be going onto the second season soon~ Bye~


End file.
